Four Swords: Forgotten Light
by Silent Winter Lullaby
Summary: <html><head></head>Three years after the defeat of Vaati and Ganon, Link must once again draw the Four Sword and go on a quest to save Hyrule. But can the four Links save the land before it's too late and darkness overtakes all?</html>
1. Festival

**AN: Hi everyone! *Smiles***

Silent Winter Lullaby here! I'd just like to let you all know while this isn't my _first_ story, it _is_ my first fanfic (to be published here). Please let me know what you think of it!

**Disclamer: If I owned Legend of Zelda, I'd already have an anime of the Zelda series going.**

* * *

><p>"Legend speaks of a hero, whom pulled the four sword and split himself into four in order to defeat the wind demon Vaati. But that, of course, is the old legend.<p>

The _new_ legend is quite similar, but instead of four there were five heroes. But the fifth hero wasn't always a hero; he was a villain whom, after some time, came to realize he was more than just a villain; he was one of the four, I mean five, heroes. After that realization he sacrificed himself in order to defeat the wind demon, Vaati, and save the other Links, only to have the evil behind Vaati, Ganon, show himself. But the four heroes teamed up with Princess Zelda, and together they quickly defeated the dark king by sealing him inside the four sword. And all of Hyrule was at peace once more."

It had been three years to the day the five heroes saved Hyrule from being completely covered in darkness and sealed away ganon in the four sword.

Princess Zelda was up on a small stage used for stories and puppet shows in the middle of castle town, enjoying the festival that celebrated the five heroes as she told the story of the five heroes to the children of Castle Town as she did every year.

"Yay!" One child shouted as he put his arms in the air.

"That story is _soooo_ cool!" Another grinned.

Zelda loved to make the children happy. Even though they always would demand she tell the story multiple times, every year.

"Um, I have a question" A little girl said raising her hand.

"Yes?" Zelda asked as she stepped off of the stage.

"What were the heroes' names?" The girl questioned.

"Yeah, and what were they like?"

"_I _bet they were tough and reallllly strong!"

"We _are _strong. Well, I mean _I'm_ strong!"

The children all turned around and saw the hero, Link, and gasped. "Yay! Its Link!" They cheered and Link blushed at the sudden attention.

"Tee-hee. Hi Link." Zelda smiled.

"Hi Zelda!" Link grinned "You ready?"

"Almost." She smiled.

Every year after Zelda told the story, they'd go play some games and win a couple prizes.

"Um, Mr. Link?" The little girl from before asked. Link looked down at her.

"Hm?"

"Tell us about the other heroes" She asked with big, pleading eyes.

"_Pleeease_?" Another begged.

"Yeah!" One more chimed in.

Link sighed. "Oh alright. Well, their names were Blue, Red, Vio and Shadow. Blue was strong, yet hotheaded, Red was kind, yet childish, Vio was distant, yet clever, and Shadow was evil at first, but only because he was tired of being ignored."

As Link continued on with his story, a girl watched from a distance. "Have your fun now, but soon you'll be cowering in total fear! Hee hee hee!" She laughed.

* * *

><p>"And that's the whole story." Link finished now breathless. He had told them everything of his adventures and his comrades.<p>

"Vio sounds so cool!" A little girl smiled.

"Yeah, but Blue's awesome!" A little boy said.

Link turned to Zelda "Can we go now?"

"Yes." She smiled and they left.

As they walked around they came to a Ring toss booth.

"Care ta try yer luck at one'a these prizes?" The man asked as Link and Zelda walked up to it.

"Oh, what a cute little plush cucoo!" Zelda smiled pointing to the aray of prizes in the back.

"I'll it win for sure!" Link smiled determined.

"That'll be five rupees." The man held out his hand as Link paid him. "Alright, here're the rules: You try an' toss a ring around one of 'em pegs." He said as he handed Link five rings. "If ya get three or more, ya win. Got it?"

"Yup." Link answered. He tossed the first one and easily looped it around a peg.

"Beginner's luck." The man scoffed but soon had his jaw on the ground as Link had thrown the next two just as perfectly. Afraid Link would make his game seem boringly easy, he decided to change the rules a bit.  
>"Alright kid. I'm gonna make ya a deal. If ya can hit the furthest back peg with this," He brought out a ring that was twice as small as the rest, "Then ya can have <em>three<em> prizes. Whadda ya say?"

"You can do it! I know you can!" Zelda cheered him on.

"I can do it." Link said confidently as he took the ring.

"Kid, there's no way ya can get this one!" He crossed his arms as Link tossed it. Wha?" His jaw once again hit the ground and he just stared at the ring looped around the furthest peg.

"I'd like that one, that one, and that one" Link pointed out the prizes. The man's eye twitched in anger as he handed Link the prizes.

**Six hours and many prizes later**

The day was almost over, and as the festival was coming to an end, it was almost time for the fireworks show to begin.

"Link, let's find a spot to watch the fireworks." Princess Zelda suggested.

"Okay." He smiled at her as they went to go find a place to sit; unaware they had been watched the entire day.

"How boring!" A girl with silver hair complained for the umpteenth time that day. The grey cloak she wore hid her face but you could still see her light violet eyes.

"It's almost time. You ready?" She looked to her shoulder, where a white dragon with a dark gray belly and blue eyes sat. It nodded its head and the girl grinned maliciously.  
>"Let's go!"<p>

Link and Zelda were sitting on a small hill just outside of Castle Town, since the fireworks had to be lit outside of town. "Oh! Look Link, a blue one!" Zelda shouted happily.

"I see. Wow!" Link smiled amazed. Everything was going well, until...

"Aahhhh!" People screamed as a firework went up, then straight down into the audience and was engulfed in a blue flame.

"Run!" Someone yelled. Soon everyone was running in a frenzied panic. Link stood up and unsheathed his sword.

"Princess! Stay here!" He said and ran over to where the blazing firework landed. The ground was covered in blue fire.

"I've been waiting for you." A girl's voice said from inside the flames.

What Link saw shocked him; a girl was completely consumed by flames. Link readied his sword.

"There's no need to fight, moron." she mocked him. Link lowered his sword.

"I'm only here to deliver a message to the hero: Your time of peace shall soon come to an end! Be ready when the time comes!"

"Wait! Who are you? And who sent that message?" He demanded. Before he could ask any more questions, the girl giggled and backed up. "Be ready, hero" She said before vanishing into the flames...

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh... Who is this girl?<strong>

**Who sent her?**

**...Who stole the cookies? *points to empty cookie jar***

**Shadow: WTF is wrong with you?**

**Me: *giggles* 'Cause I've been up all night online and now I'm getting a sugar rush! *Begins to blast _'Sugar Rush'_ on stereo and dances***

**Blue: Damn it Lullaby! Stop dancing around like a fool!**

**Me : Make me! *Grabs Blue and makes him dance too***

**Shadow: *Rolling on floor laughing at Blue***

**Red:*Smiles* Read and review, please!**


	2. Shadow Link, Revived

"Master" A girl in a cloak asked as she kneeled in front of a man whose back was to her as he gazed out the window.

"Yes?" He asked, his green eyes never averting their gaze.

"What shall I do next?"

"Hm-hm-hm. You seem to be quite enthusiastic about this."

The girl grinned. "Well of course I am! I've waited long enough to finally claim my revenge on this world!" She finished, her smile now menacing.

"Well then, Kira, your next assignment is to repair the dark mirror and summon the 'dark' hero."

"Yes sir!" She ran out.

"Oh, and Kira?"

She stopped. "Yes sir?"

"Be sure to erase his 'hero' memories."

"But of course, Master. Oh and it'll take about seven days, sooo... Bye!" She waved as she ran out. Her master shook his head.

* * *

><p>It had taken two whole days, but Kira had finally arrived at the tower of winds. She gaped at the long spiral staircase that stood before her. "...Master better be right about this. 'Cause if I find out there's no mirror at the top, I'll be mad!" Her dragon laughed. She sighed as she began her climb up the staircase.<p>

On her way, she saw some keese flying about, some even swooping into the unlit torches. "Aww, poor, cute little guys. Well, Nova? Want to help them out?" Kira grinned. The dragon responded by lighting the torches with its blue flame. The keese squeaked in delight as they swooped through the flame. "You're welcome." Kira giggled.

"Whoa. It just doesn't end, does it?" Kira said exhausted after two hours of endless walking. She sighed as her shoulders slumped forward. "I wish we could have just flown to the top."

Nova growled.

"I know I know, I know. The winds would have been too strong for Yasha. But still..." Kira was lost in thought when Nova nudged her. "Huh? What is it, Nova?" Nova pointed her claw forward. Kira's eyes followed then she gasped. "The end of these damn evil stairs!" She yelled in delight and bolted forwards. At the top was a circular room with two staircases opposite each other, and a door in between. "Why the hell does it have to be so big?" Kira whined, "It's like a maze in here!" she sighed. "Well, at least it's pretty." Kira looked to the stairs then to the door. "Well, Nova? Which one?" Nova pointed to the stairs on the left. "What's that you say? The door? Well okay then!" Kira grinned, completely ignoring Nova, who rolled her eyes at her master's childishness.

"Bad choice!" Kira exclaimed a few moments later as she ran from a group of blue bubbles. "At times like these I wish I had a shield!"

* * *

><p><strong>three hours and many bad choices later<strong>

"So this is the dark mirror." Kira thought aloud as she stared at the shattered remains of the dark mirror.

She put her hands on her hips. "Wow, he really _did_ break the mirror! I hope I can fix it. Well, time to get to work!" She smiled at Nova. Nova jumped off Kira's shoulder as Kira walked over and picked up the sharpest piece she could find. She put the sharp, jagged shard to her palm, and dug in deep. Kira never even winced once as she slid the shard across her palm. Nova whined, concerned. "I'm alright. It's just a little cut. Don't worry." Kira reassured the small dragon as she then threw the shard to the side. She then used the blood dripping from her hand to create a pattern across the ground in front of the dark mirror. Once completed, she gathered all of the shards in the middle of the pattern.

"There. That should do it." Kira smiled but her smile quickly faded. "Now for the summoning." She put both her hands towards the blood pattern, and started chanting in another language. As she chanted, the mirror shards began glowing and she chanted quicker. Soon the shards lifted in the air and slammed into the dark mirror, all pieces seeming to know exactly where they all fit. They stopped glowing for a moment before a dark light emanated from the mirror that seemed to pulsate. Kira backed up as the mirror glowed on and off. Five minutes had passed before finally a hand came out of the mirror, followed by the lifeless body of a boy.  
>Kira looked at him, then looked around. "...Ah-ha!" When she found what she was looking for, she went to get it. She walked up to him... and poked him with a stick. "Hey, <em>Hellooo<em>? You alive?" She kept poking at him until her dragon companion nudged her side. "Huh? What is it, Nova?" Nova whined as she pawed at the bag attached to Kira's side. "Oh yeah!" She laughed then reached inside and pulled out a bottle with a strange liquid inside. She poked him once more just for the sheer joy of it, then poured the contents of the bottle in his mouth, stood up and backed away a few feet.

The once lifeless body was now stirring. "Uhh..." He sat up, held his head and looked around.

"Are you Shadow Link?" Kira asked as she stared directly into his blue eyes.

He looked up and saw a girl wearing a black top ripped like points at the bottom that revealed half her stomach, a small black skirt ripped in the same fashion, blue leggings and black boots, standing a few feet away, staring at him. "Who're you?" He asked rather rudely as he got up and brushed the dirt off of his black tunic and purple hair.

Kira just rolled her eyes. "I asked you first." She crossed her arms. He just stared at her with a 'You answer me first look', so Kira sighed in defeat.

"My name's Kira" She smiled.

He stared dumbly at her until it hit him. "Wait..." He looked around, "Where did the Princess go?" He asked as he scanned the room frantically.

Kira smirked. "Don't you remember? The Links killed you, and afterwards they rescued her."

Shadow Link was furious. "Damn them! I'll _kill_ them!" He seethed, his hands clenched tightly into fists.

Kira sighed. "And just _how_ are you going to do that with only _one_ Link?"

"What are you talking about?" He asked, annoyed.

Kira folded her arms. "Wow, you really _are_ dense."

Shadow link glared at her. "Why are you here anyway?"

"To help you." She smiled as she took a step closer.

"How did you get here?" Shadow Link asked, just now realizing how high the place was for someone to reach.

"Hm? Oh I just flew here about, two days ago? Though, it _does_ feel more like three..." She trailed off as she became lost in thought.

"Why would _you_ want to help _me_?"

"Because," she responded cheerfully, "what goes around comes around." She smiled as she walked up to him and leaned her face in close to his. "You help me, and I'll help you. My master is expecting me to arrive soon with the hero's shadow," She turned around, "and it's never good to make him wait." She turned around again and winked. "Come on!" She said as she yanked him by the arm, practically pulling it out of socket.

"Wait a minute! Where are we going?" Shadow Link demanded as he tried to stop. "We have to go all the way to the bottom to get to Yasha!" Kira explained, pulling even harder on his arm but to no avail. "In that case why don't I just warp us to the bottom?" He suggested.

"Well, I guess so. But how're you..." Kira trailed off as darkness surrounded her.

"...You can open your eyes now."

Kira opened an eye. "Huh? Soooo... I'm not dead?" She grinned.

"You don't have very much intellect, do you?" Shadow Link insulted her.

"Shut up, or I'll let Yasha eat you!" Kira said as she hit him.

"Ow!" Shadow Link rubbed his newly formed bruise. "So just who _is_ this 'Yasha' you've been talking about?" He asked as they stepped into a huge round room that's ceiling had long ago fallen to make way for the moonlight to bask the room in an eerie bluish glow.

Kira giggled "You'll see" She stepped forward, put her fingers to her mouth, and whistled.  
>Just then wings could be heard approaching.<p>

"Here we are!" Kira announced proudly.

"Why the hell did it take us so long to get here? Did you even know where you were going? It's almost morning!" Shadow Link asked as Kira and he hopped off of Yasha's back.  
>They had just arrived at the 'Hideaway fortress' which was on an island in the sky hovering over a foggy sea, and Shadow Link was not too happy.<p>

"I had to make the extra stops. I didn't have any choice." Kira said, annoyed. "I got us here as quickly as I could."

"And why not sooner?" he crossed his arms.

She sighed. "Because Nova and I've been stuck in that stupid place fixing that stupid mirror that _you-_ uh, I mean the _Links_, broke, for the past few days, and Master said to cause a little panic among the people of Hyrule before returning!" She glared at Shadow while she stroked Yasha's wing lovingly. "At least I got here before this place transports to the dark world for the day." She muttered under her breath.

Shadow Link rolled his eyes and ignored her, not quite listening to what she had said. "Whatever."

_"Good. He _didn't_ hear."_ Kira thought and sighed.

"That thing could have flown a little faster." Shadow Link added while pointing to Yasha. Kira hit him in the back of the head, hard.

"Yasha's from the Dark World you idiot! He's not used to all the light during daytime!" She glared. "Apologize now!" Shadow just glared and gave her a 'Don't ever do that again' look.

"So where do we go now?"

Kira smiled. "See that fortress?" She pointed to a big dark castle-like structure.

"Yeah?"

"Well that's where we gotta go. Come on!" She ran off smiling.

Shadow Link stared at her. "Girls." He rolled his eyes before running after her.

After ten minutes of pointless and exhausting running, they had finally arrived at the fortress.  
>Inside was dark. Only a few torches were dimly lit. "So... What do you think? Pretty spooky isn't it?" Kira grinned.<p>

"I've seen better." He shrugged.

"Liar." Kira whispered. She continued lead the way until they came to two large doors. "Here we are. This is master Zole's meeting room. He should be in here." She opened the two large doors and walked in. "Come on."  
>Inside was another small hallway and at the end were two more large doors.<br>She opened one of them. "Master? You in here?"  
>She peered in and saw not only her master, but a group of several men as well, sitting at a large oval table in the middle of the room. The room was fairly bright, with torches covering the stone walls. There were papers scoured across the table.<p>

Zole looked up from the conversation. "Ah, Kira, come in. I want you to meet our new allies. By the way, did you complete your task?"

"Yes. I brought him here just like you asked."

"Bring him in then."

She looked to Shadow Link, who was hiding in shadows, away from the light. "Is something wrong?"

"It's too bright in there!" He hissed.

"Well now you know how Yasha felt back in Hyrule!" She walked in, closed her eyes and inhaled, then exhaled through her mouth. As she did, a light blue fog swept over all the torches, leaving only one on the farthest wall dimly lit. Everyone in the room gasped.

"Truly amazing. So _this_ is the illusionist." One of the thieves said in awe.

"Illusions aren't the _only_ thing I can do! It's just what I excel at!" Kira proudly smiled as she folded her arms.

"Kira, you're getting off track again." Zole warned.

"Oh." She ran back to the doorway where Shadow Link was and grabbed his hand and pulled him inside the room, again almost pulling his arm out of socket.

"Master, this," She pointed to Shadow Link, "is Shadow Link." Then she put her hand to her face "He's kind of grumpy!" She whispered the last part with a big grin.

"It's so nice to finally meet the hero's shadow." Zole said kindly.

"What do you want with me?" Shadow Link demanded. Kira elbowed him. "Oww!" He glared at her.

"Show respect when speaking with master Zole."

"It's nothing more than what _you_ want; to destroy the heroes and have darkness overtake the light of Hyrule once and for all."

"I'm listening." Shadow Link said as he crossed his arms.

"Perfect. Are you aware how long it's been since the heroes saved Hyrule?"

"No." He was curious now.

"It has been-"

"Three years!" Kira piped up cheerfully before Zole had a chance to finish. Shadow Link stared in shock while Zole ran a hand through his blonde hair, obviously annoyed.

"W-what? I thought it was only a few months!"

"Nope! You were dead for three years! I guess that makes you a ReDead!" Kira joked.

Shadow Link glared at her. "Do I _look_ like a soul sucking monster?"

"Maybe." She grinned and shrugged.

Shadow Link glared at her once more. Kira responded by sticking her tongue out at him.

Zole cleared his throat to get their attention and stop the soon to be physical fight. "So will you help us?" he questioned Shadow Link.

"Only if I get to kill _all _of the Links. _Especially_ that _Vio_!" He said the name with venom.

* * *

><p><strong>Hooray! After a long morning of trying to upload chapter two, then a week of editing, I finally got it! *Smiles*<strong>

**Blue: Took ya long enough!**

**Me: *Smiles* Red, can I borrow your fire rod for a moment?**

**Red: Uh... sure?**

**Me: Oh Blue~**

**Blue: Oh Sh*t! *Runs for life***

**Shadow: *On couch with Vio eating cookies while watching Blue's murder take place***

**Me: *Gave up chasing Blue* Oh, and from now on, I'm hiding song names somewhere in each chapter. Try and guess what they are and who sings them!**

**Blue: *Peaking head in front door to make sure I'm not looking***

**Shadow: *Looks at Blue and smirks* Hey Lullaby, *Points to front door* Blue's back**

**Blue: Shadow, you traitor!**

**Me: *Evil grin* Come here, Blue**

**Blue: *Bolts out front door***

**Me: *Shouts* Sissy!**

**Vio: *Shakes head and sighs* Read and Review**


	3. One Link Plus Three Equals a Team

**Slow computers suck deku nuts! Anywho, here's chapter 3. Not very long, but next few chapters might be longer! ^_^**

* * *

><p>Link was walking down a hall in Hyrule castle when he came to a door. It was the throne room. Instead of knocking, Link just walked in like he always did and saw Princess Zelda sitting on her throne. He walked up to her and kneeled.<p>

"Link" She sighed "I really do wish you would learn to knock."

"Oh. Heh heh. Sorry 'bout that, Princess." He put his hand to his neck. "Anyways, you wanted to see me about something?"

"Yes. I've been having premonitions about a great evil appearing and spreading darkness just as you said that strange girl was saying."

~**Flashback**~

"Link! What happened? Are you alright?"  
>After the firework issue, Link went back to the castle to inform Princess Zelda of what the strange girl had told him.<p>

"I'm fine. But I saw the person that created that fire. She said Hyrule's time of peace is going to end soon." Link sighed. "But I'm not sure what she meant by it."

~**End Flashback**~

"I think it's time we check the sanctuary."

"You mean-"

"Yes. The sanctuary of the Four Sword."

"But why?"

"I want to make sure Ganon didn't somehow escape the seal."

"We're ready when you are, Princess." Link turned around and saw the six shrine maidens standing there.

"Ready, Link?" The Princess asked him.

"Yes, Princess."

**At the Four Sword Sanctuary**

When Princess Zelda, Link and the shrine maidens arrived at the sanctuary where the four sword resided, Link looked at the legendary blade, reminiscing about his 'allies'. He missed red's childlike optimism, Vio's way of coming up with ways to solve problems quickly, and even Blue's constant arguing with everyone.

"The seal seems to be fine, but..." Princess Zelda interrupted his thoughts.

"Princess?" The blue maiden questioned.

"We will pray." Princess Zelda stated as she put her hands together. The maidens did the same.

All was going fine until...  
>"Aah! P-princess Zelda!" The green maiden cried as a vortex appeared behind her and she disappeared. One by one each of the maidens disappeared. Link grabbed his sword.<p>

All of a sudden, standing in front of Link, was Shadow Link.

"Shadow? What're you doing here? We thought you, well, you know..." Green trailed off.

"Died? Well I assure you I am quite alive. But _you_ won't be pretty soon!" He smirked.

"What? Hey wait! We thought you were good now."

Shadow Link disappeared, and then reappeared behind Link. "And what, may I ask, gave you that little notion?" He disappeared again then reappeared behind Zelda. "Hello again, Princess!" He grabbed her and went through a portal.

"Link! Help!" Zelda cried out.

"Zelda!" Link shouted as they disappeared.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about _her_ as of yet. Master doesn't plan on actually killing her until the time is right. What _you __should_ be worrying about, is yourself!" Link heard a voice from behind say. He turned around just in time to block an attack from a girl holding a sword with a dragon on her shoulder. The hilt of the sword was white with an ice blue sapphire imbedded in it. The blade appeared to be made of ice, and around the blade swirled blue fire.

"W-who are you?"

"_I_ am the one who's going to make you suffer!" She said as she jump slashed him. He blocked again.

"I don't have time for this! I have to rescue Zelda!"

Kira stopped her attack and jumped back. "Well _you're_ no fun!" Kira frowned. Link looked at her confused.

"Nova, it's time." She said and Nova shot a ball of blue fire at link's sword.

"Aahh!" He dropped the sword and clenched his newly burnt hand. Kira walked over to where the sword had fallen a foot away from Link. She put her hand over it and chanted something in another language. When she stopped a dark energy ball appeared in her hand, then she sent it flying at Link's sword. The sword shattered.

"...!" Link was stunned.

Kira gasped "_Oh no! _Did _I_ just do that_?_" She smirked and laughed.

"I guess I've got no other choice" As he ran to the four sword Kira made no attempt to stop him. Instead, she crossed her arms and smirked.

Link put his hand on the hilt of the Four Sword "I hope I'm not making a mistake!" and pulled it.

A bright light flashed for a few moments. When it finally faded, there were four Links instead of one standing there.

"Green? Why did you pull the sword? You know it's the only thing keeping Ganon sealed away!" The Link in purple, also known as Vio, lectured him.

"Yay! You guys are back" Cried the Link in red, also known as Red, as he glomped the blue Link. "You idiot! We were never separated!" Yelled the Link in blue, also known as Blue, as he tried to pry the other Link off of him.

"Ahem!" Kira tried to get there attention to no avail. They were too busy arguing to notice her.

"Pay attention to me, damn it!" Kira yelled as she threw another energy ball at them.

"Look out!" Vio warned just in time for everyone to get out of the way. "Hey!" Blue yelled "Watch where you throw those things!"

"Blue, I don't think she's gonna listen to you" Green said as he blocked yet another energy attack with his shield.

"Now this is more like it!" Kira smiled as she sent another attack at them. This time it flew right towards Red.

"Red!" Green yelled.

Get out of the way you idiot!" Blue shouted.

Blue ran in between the energy ball and Red, and swung his sword. The energy ball bounced off his sword and right back at its creator. Kira bent backwards just as it was about to hit her and dodged it. Kira smiled brightly. "Things are starting to become _much_ more fun!"  
>She clapped her hands to get their attention. "Now let's play a new game!" She giggled, then slowly closed her eyes and began to chant in another language. She opened her eyes abruptly, and a strange glow of energy swept through the room. The Links looked all around them.<p>

"W-what was that?" Blue asked, alarmed.

"Look out!" Blue heard Vio warn. Behind, and all around them, were six darknuts. Blue just barely dodged a sword that came crashing down where he was previously standing.

"Where the hell'd _they_ come from?" He shouted as the very same darknut swung it's sword at him again.

"Whaa!" red shouted while avoiding an attack from his left.

Just as another one was about to slam it's sword down on Vio, Kira whistled, and the darknuts ceased their assault.

"Just to let you guys know, I don't play dirty, so you can keep your focus on the darknuts."

"Why should we believe you?" Blue yelled as he defeated a second darknut.

Kira shrugged "Eh. Believe me or not, it's not my problem if you're stupid." She sat down and started to play with Nova.

"Whoa!" Blue ducked as he just narrowly missed his head getting cut off.  
>Green wasn't so lucky. He screamed as his left arm was sliced so badly he dropped his sword and fell to his knees, grasping his bleeding arm.<p>

"Green!" Vio ran over to protect his fallen ally. He took out his bow and shot at the darknut that tried to finish Green off.  
>"Thanks. I owe ya one." Green said through clenched teeth.<br>"Let me see that" Vio sat down beside Green and reached for his arm. Green winced. "Well, it doesn't look like any muscles were cut. Can you move it?" Green tried to move his arm, but could only move it a little before the pain stopped him. "N-not really."  
>"Just stay down for now. Red, Blue and I can handle the rest." Before Green could protest Vio had already gone off to help finish off the last two of the darknuts.<p>

"Ahh! Leave me alone!" Red shouted as he turned around and shot a trail of flame from his firerod to the darknut that was chasing him.

Just as they had killed the final darknut, they looked over at Kira.

"What the hell is she doing?" Blue asked confused.

"She's...playing with a dragon." Vio stated.

"You've got to be kidding!" Blue facepalmed.

"Um... _helloo_?" Red asked.

Kira looked up. "Huh? Oh yeah. You guys. You took so _long_ that I almost forgot about you!" She mocked them.

Blue looked angry. "Who the hell are you, anyways?" he pointed his sword at her.

Kira smiled "My name's Kira!" She said friendly.

"...There's something seriously wrong with you, isn't there?" Blue said, convinced Kira was insane. She looked thoughtful for a second. "No, I don't think so..." She continued to think.

All four Links looked at her funny.

"Remember guys, she could just be acting this way to get us to lower our guard." Vio whispered to his comrades.

Kira frowned "Hey! you just called me dumb, didn't you?"

"I really don't think she's acting." Green said as Blue facepalmed, again. He had a feeling his face was going to have a permanent mark by the time this was all over.

"Now we're gonna play another game" Kira announced in a sing-song voice as she grabbed her sword.

"No! enough games!" Blue shouted. Kira frowned, then transported behind blue, and attacked him with her sword. Blue tried to dodge and just barely missed being decapitated and was cut on his shoulder instead. He slashed back at her and missed at first, then hit her.  
>Kira stumbled back a few feet as Blue kept up his attack.<br>Just as Blue was about to slash her again, Kira ducked down and kicked Blue's feet out from under him.

"Ow..." Blue grumbled with his face in the ground.

"Ha-ha!" Kira pointed at Blue as he fell. Blue responded by sweeping his sword at Kira's feet in an attempt to trip her as well.  
>She was so busy laughing at him that she barely had time to react and fell backwards.<p>

"Hey! That was **mean**!" She yelled at Blue, who just stared at her in disbelief.

"_You're_ the one who did it to me **first**!" Blue yelled as he got up.

"Yes, but that was in the past!" Kira pointed out.

"Then... So was that!"

"No, it wasn't. You tripped me _after_ I tripped you, so that means what _I_ did is in the past, but what you did isn't." She explained.

Blue facepalmed. "What the hell makes you think that?" He asked angrily.

"It's common knowledge. Even an idiot knows that! Makes me wonder how stupid you really are."

"Grrr... You're the stupid one!"

"... Thats not nice. You shouldn't call people names, you know."

"She's right, Blue. You shouldn't call people names. Especially girls." Red stated.

"Shut up, Red!" Blue warned.

Kira took the opportunity while Blue was distracted and jump-slashed him.

"Whoa!" Blue dodged it, but still got cut across his face. "Damn it!" He put his hand to his face and looked at the blood on his hand. "Guess I've gotta to be more careful!"

"Now stay still so I can kill you, damn it!" Kira yelled as Blue dodged another attack.

After a few more minutes of dodging and slashing from both sides, and Blue slicing Kira's shoulder, Kira got irritated. "Grrr... Nova, freeze him!"

Nova blew what seemed to be blue fire, but was actually ice.

"Blue look out!" Red cried out to his blue copy.

"Ha! All I have to do is deflect it with the Four Sword!"

Kira smirked.

Just as Blue's sword came in contact with the fire, it froze, along with his arm. "W-what the hell?" Blue tried desperately to get free, but to no avail.

"Why didn't it reflect?" Vio voiced the thoughts of the four.

"You thought she could only spit fire that was hot. Big mistake!"

"What are you talking about?"

"While the burn-fire is more effective for offensive attacks, the _freeze-fire_ is good for defense." she said calmly as she crossed her arms.  
>" Now, " She looked at Blue "to finish you!" She jump-slashed him and cut him across his chest.<p>

"Blue!" the others tried to run over to protect their ally, but Nova blocked them by blowing fire all around them.

He jumped back to avoid the girls assault, until his back was to a stone wall.

Kira walked up to him and smiled menacingly as she raised her sword to slice him through.

Just then, as she was about to slam her sword into Blue's chest, she froze and looked down to her stomach.  
>An arrow had pierced through her back, and out her front. Kira looked behind her and saw Vio holding his bow, already aiming another arrow towards her.<p>

Kira fell to her knees. "Damn... you..."

The fire that was keeping the other three at bay disappeared, and they ran over to Blue.

"Blue are you okay?" Red asked teary eyed as he glomped Blue.

"Will you get off of me! ...Huh?" He looked at his arm, and the ice was melting away.  
>Vio put his hand out to Blue, who took it as he pulled him up.<p>

Kira glared at them as Blue walked over to her.

"This ends now!" Blue raised his sword and...

"Enough!"

Right as Blue was about to deliver the final blow, Shadow Link appeared and knocked Blue's sword out of his hand with his own.

"Shadow Link!" Vio said alarmed.

"Where's Princess Zelda? What have you done with her?" Green demanded.

He simply ignored them, and turned to Kira, who was now in a small puddle of blood streaming from where the arrow had struck.. "...Where the hell have you been? Do you realize I thought you were gonna just leave me here with these losers?" She yelled at him.

"...Wow." Blue said stunned that she could still yell after all the blood she seemed to have lost.

The other links were speechless, and amazed that she actually got away with yelling at Shadow Link; the one who burned down entire villages for no reason.

Shadow Link just sighed annoyed. "You suck at fighting. Especially if you can't even defeat this fool." He stated. Kira childishly stuck her tongue out at him.  
>Shadow Link put his hand to her and she took it as he pulled her up.<p>

Just then, Red screamed. "B-b-blue! Y-your hand!" Blue looked at his left hand, only, it wasn't there. Instead, there was blood gushing out of where his hand should have been, slowly making a pool of blood at his feet. Blue's face turned to a look of horror.

"Guys, Look!" Vio said as he pointed to where Blue's sword had landed.

They all gasped. On the hilt of the sword, was Blue's hand, still holding on firmly with blood dripping from it. Blue stared in horror before falling to the ground.

"Blue!"

The other three Links ran over to Blue as Shadow Link warped Kira and himself out.

* * *

><p><strong>Read and Review and OoT Link might get a fly swatter to "<em>take care of<em>" Navi.**


	4. The Hunt For The Missing Items

**Yup... I finally updated! ^-^**

**I haven't updated in awhile because I've been busy working on my original stories, but I really wanted to get this chapter up. It may be awhile before I write the next chapter, but who knows. I might get inspired to write before that.**

* * *

><p>"Blue! Blue!" Green yelled as they rushed to his side.<p>

"Whaa! Blue, please wake up!" Red bawled. Even Vio's usually calm expression was now twisted with worry for his blue companion.

While Green tried to wake Blue and Red cried, Vio looked to Blue's sword, and saw Blue's hand slowly fade. "Look!" He pointed to Blue's disappearing hand. The others looked and were confused by what they were seeing. Red glanced back at Blue, who no longer had blood anywhere around him, and saw Blue's hand slowly reappear in its normal place on his arm.

"Guys! Blue's-" Red said, no longer crying. They stared in shock at the now stirring Blue.

Blue sat up "Uhh... What happened?" He asked weakly.

"How do you feel?" Vio asked him concerned.

"Fine, I guess. Just a little dizzy." Blue said as he rubbed his wrist.

"What about your hand?" Green asked.

"It feels a little tingly, but that's it."

"BLUE!" Red sobbed as he hugged Blue _lightly_, just in case Blue was still in any pain.

"Wait a minute! Shadow Link cut my hand off!" He said, suddenly remembering what happened. He looked to his hand which was in its previous place on his arm.

"I don't think it was him." Vio told them.

"What are you talking about Vio? We all saw him do it!" Green interrupted.

"Remember that girl, Kira?" Vio asked them.

"Yeah, why?" The other three Links asked.

"I read in a book once about a tribe that was trying to accomplish things such as immortality, invincibility and so on, but the whole tribe was killed overnight in a massacre." He answered. "She might be one of them. Maybe a survivor."

"What makes you say that?" Green asked.

"Because of the way she fought. The book said people from that tribe normally fought dirty and used tricks."

Green thought for a moment. "Well, we'll just have to keep an eye out for her from now on." He said as they made their way back to the castle.  
>Just as they were about to leave the ground began to shake.<p>

"W-what the...!" Blue yelled.

"W-what's h-happening?" Red cried out as he fell to the ground.

"Bwa ha ha ha!" They heard a voice coming from the pedestal of the Four Sword.

"Green! That sounds like-" Before Vio could finish, a swirling black cloud began to seep out from the pedestal then shot upwards to the sky and disappeared.

"Was that...?" Red asked.

"I think so." Vio answered. "Anyway, let's get going. Green's arm still needs fixing up."

"I'm fine. Really." Green put his right hand up in protest. "It already stopped bleeding. It's just a little bit sore."

"Green." Vio warned "If we don't take care of it soon it could get infected!"

Green sighed "Alright, Fine, you win."

As soon as they left the sanctuary, they soon found themselves faced with a new problem.

"Not again!" Green cried frustrated.

"Just great!" Blue yelled.

Dark clouds surrounded the skies of Hyrule and Hyrule Castle was just like the last time Shadow Link was around.

"So where do we go now?" Vio questioned.

"Kakariko Village, I guess." Green answered.

As they walked, Red asked, "Are we there yet?"

"No." Green answered.

"Are we there yet?" Red asked again.

"No." Green said annoyed.

"... Are we there _yet_?"

"No!" Blue shouted.

"...Are we there y-"

"NO!" All three yelled.

* * *

><p>"Whaa! Blue's being mean!" Red cried after being hit with Blue's hammer.<p>

"Knock it off Blue!" Green warned his blue counterpart.

"Tell Red to stop tryin' ta hug me!" Blue yelled holding his hammer menacingly overhead.

Vio just sighed. The four heroes were in Kakariko, looking for information on the whereabouts of the maidens and Princess Zelda. As they were about to give up, an old man in a blue cloak and a cane stopped them. "Excuse me, lads" The old man called out to them. They turned around.

"Yes, sir?" Green asked.

"You four" He pointed to them all "are searching for the maidens and Princess, yes?"

"That's right." Vio answered.

"Well you won't find them... At least, not without the ability to break the seal."

"What are you saying old man?" Blue demanded.

"To find the maidens, you must first find the seven medallions. They are the keys to breaking the seal keeping the maidens hidden away."

"How do we find them?" Vio asked.

The old man chuckled. "In the seven temples there are seven medallions. Each one can only break the seal to its temple alone. But be cautious for each temple is infested by monsters. I don't recommend going in one of them."

"We have to! Please, tell us where the nearest temple is!" Green asked urgently.

The old man sighed. "If you really want to, here is a map. The closest temple is the one located just beyond the graveyard right outside Kakariko." He told them as he handed Green a map. Green opened up the map to take a look at it.

"And watch out for the young girl. She may appear weak, but she has been through a lot more then you can imagine and will do anything to get what she wants. Good luck. You'll need it."

As they looked up from the map to thank him, he was nowhere in sight.

"Well that was odd." Vio stated.

"Wait. How does _he_ know about that girl?" Blue questioned.

"She could have already been here!" Red piped in.

"Or that old man was just an illusion." Vio said.

"Well, we have no other choice but go where he told us. It's our only lead." Green said as he handed the map to Vio. "It's getting dark. Let's find a place to stay the night."

"Oh! I saw an inn on our way into the village!" Red said happily.

"Good work, Red!" Green praised.

"Of course you pay attention to everything else! No wonder you kept falling behind!" Blue yelled.

"I guess we should find it quick. Blue seems to be getting cranky." Vio remarked sarcastically with a smirk.

Blue grabbed him by the shirt. "You got somethin' ta say?"

"Stop fighting guys. We should be getting to the inn before it gets too dark." Green stated as they walked off in the direction of the inn.

As they walked down the path to the inn, Vio looked behind him. "Hey, guys" He whispered.

"What?" Green asked.

"Has anyone else noticed we're being followed?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Red asked.

"See that guy hiding behind that box? He's been following us."

"I'm sure he's just headed the same way. I mean, why would he be following us?"

"Yeah, Green's right. You're just paranoid." Blue laughed which earned him a glare.

* * *

><p>~Kakariko inn~<p>

"Oh, wow! I've never seen quadruplets before! A woman around her early 20's said cheerfully as they approached the desk. The Links all face-palmed.

"We're not even related!" They all said in union.

"Really ? Huh. Anyway, would you four like a room?" she asked.

"Yes please." Vio answered her.

"That will be 70 rupees" The woman smiled.

"Green, you're the only one with money" Vio stated looking to Green who was looking away, not paying any attention.

"Huh? Oh, yeah." He got the money out and handed it to the woman. "Here." She took the money, then got a key out from under the desk and handed it to them.

"Your room is the third door to your right, on the second floor. Please enjoy your stay."

"Is something the matter, Green?" Red asked as they walked to their room.

"What do you mean?" Green asked him.

"You seem distracted." Vio stated.

"Yeah, usually it's Red who gets like that." Blue added.

"It's just that I'm worried about Zelda." Green sighed

"We're all worried." Vio put a hand on Green's shoulder.

"Anyways I'll bet Zelda can hold her own against them." Blue said as they got to their room.

"Yeah, and plus remember what Kira said? Her master would never harm Zelda if she told him not to." Red smiled cheerfully as Vio opened the door.  
>Inside the walls were a dull white color and the floor was wooden. There were four beds, two on each side. A small table with four chairs were placed neatly next to the door and on the other side of the room was a small window.<p>

"Red, you dummy! You can't trust the enemy!" Blue yelled at Red as he hit him.

"So how's your arm, Green?" Vio asked him concerned.

Green looked at his arm and attempted to move it. "A lot better, I guess."

"It _better_ feel better! That doc charged us a lot just to _bandage_ it!" Blue complained as he began his routine of folding his clothes in a neat little stack next to his bed.

"That's funny, 'cause if I remember correctly you were drooling and staring at '_that_ _doc_' the whole time." Vio smirked looking up from his book.

"W-What? N-No I-I wasn't!" Blue all but forgot what he was doing as his face became as red as Red's tunic and the other three laughed.

She was nice, though." Red smiled.

* * *

><p>"Guys, wake up!" Vio urged them.<p>

"Huh? What's going on?" Red yawned sleepily as he lifted his face off of his drool filled pillow he was hugging.

"What's wrong, Vio?" Green asked a bit irritated he was awoken right before the best part of his dream.  
>Blue didn't budge, the sound of his snoring too loud for any other noise to be heard.<p>

"Look around." Vio told them.

"Why?" Green yawned "What's-" Green's voice caught in his throat as he looked around and saw their things were missing. "What happened to our stuff?" He shouted and Blue finally woke up.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU YELLING FOR?" Blue, as cranky as ever, yelled at Green as he sat up. Red and Green flinched, while Vio just rolled his eyes.

"Now _you're_ the one who's yelling." Vio calmly replied.

"You wanna fight?" Blue growled as he reached for his hammer.  
>"Huh?" Blue looked to where his hammer should've been and didn't see it.<br>"Where's my hammer?" He asked no one in particular.

"Well if you weren't so busy shouting, you would have known _it_, along with a few other of our things, are missing.

"We should check what exactly is missing so we know." Green said as he looked under the bed hoping to find his boomerang. Blue looked under the table, Vio looked under Blue's and his beds, and Red looked under his pillow.

"Red, you idiot! Why would any of our stuff be under your pillow?" Blue yelled as Red lifted his pillow up for the third time.

"I found my four sword!" Green shouted from under Red's bed.

"I found my bow and arrows." Vio pulled them out from under blue's blanket.

"I found... WHAT THE HELL'S THIS?" Blue yelled as he pulled out from in between the top corner of his bed and bedpost... A stick. Attached to the stick, was a note.

_~Dear Stupid Blue,  
>This is safer, and a lot better than some dumb old sword.<br>With this, you can now give people splinters! You're welcome!~_

Blue sat there quietly seething until finally Green walked over to him. "What is it?"

"Take a look." He handed Green the now wrinkled note.

Green un-wrinkled and read it. "... HA! Sorry Blue, but that's hilarious!"

"What does it say?" Red asked as him and Vio walked over. Green held out the note and they read it.

"Well aren't _you_ lucky, Blue. While the rest of us only get powerful swords, _you_ get a stick." Vio said sarcastically as Blue tore the note from Green's hand and promptly ripped it in two.

* * *

><p>"So what do we have?" Green asked as he sat down next to his sword on his bed.<p>

"I've got my shield." Blue said holding up said item.

"I have... nothing." Red answered sadly.

"I have my bow and arrows and sword." Vio stated.

"And I have my sword and shield. So what are we missing? I'm missing my boomerang and a hundred and twenty rupees." Green said as he looked to his sword and shield.

"My sword, slingshot _and_ my ice rod are gone."

"You're always losing your four sword!" Blue yelled at Red.

You know Blue, you really shouldn't be so mean; not everyone can lose a sword and gain a _stick_." Vio smirked as Blue glared.

"Guys, come on. We need to find our things." Green said trying to stop the argument. "What else is missing?"

"Well my sword and shield aren't here. And as we all know, Blue now has a stick in place of his sword." Vio added with a smirk.

Blue folded his arms and turned away. "My hammer's missing too." he replied grumpily.

"Well, we should go look around and see if we can find a clue or something." Green said getting up and heading to the door.

"Right!" they said in unison.

* * *

><p>The Links had not been looking for long before they spotted two children playing with Red's slingshot.<p>

"Hey Red, isn't that your slingshot?" Vio, the first to notice asked the red Link.

"Huh?" Red looked over. "H-hey!" Red ran after the little boy shooting rocks with said slingshot. The rest of them had no choice but to follow.

"Hey kid!" Blue shouted stomping over menacingly.

The little boy saw him and aimed Red's slingshot at Blue while the little girl hid behind him. "Go away!"

"Nice going, Blue! You scared them!" Green yelled.

"Oh, and I suppose you were gonna just go up to them and say 'Did you steal that? _No_? Okay. Even though you _could_ be lying!'" Blue spat back.

"Well it would have been a lot better than scaring them!" Green retorted.

Vio sighed in annoyance; He knew they'd be at it a while. He walked up to the children, his hands in front of him so they wouldn't be suspicious of him after Blue's little 'outburst'.

"What do you want?" They seemed calmer.

"We're not going to hurt you. We just want to know where you got that slingshot." Vio ask as calm as always.

"Huh? But you-" The boy was cut off by Red.

"That_ is_ my slingshot! Look! There's the dent in it from when Blue used it to hit me!" Red pointed out.

"Wait, Blue what?" Green asked in disbelief.

"Uh... That's not important now. What _is_ important, is they stole it!" Blue tried changing the subject.

Green put his hands on his hips. "Why did you take our things?" He asked in a stern tone.

"We didn't! It was a guy that looked like you. He brought them to us and told us to go hide them, so we did!"

"Actually, that's the guy who told us to do it!" She pointed at Vio.

"What the hell, Vio!" Blue yelled.

"Vio, how could you!" Red cried out.

Vio put his hands up in defense. "Why would I do something like that? It was obviously Shadow Link _disguised_ as me."

"Vio's got a point, guys." Green said, trying to get his comrades to settle down.

"Yeah, but Shadow Link would've done something worse!" Blue pointed out.

"Then maybe it was another one of Kira's illusions" Red suggested.

"So where is our stuff?" Green asked the little boy.

"We don't know. He gave all of us this stuff then told us to scatter and hide them all. We even got seventy rupees from it!" The boy finished with a smile.

"But none of us are allowed to go past the edge of the village, so they couldn't have gone far." The girl said.

"Alright then. Let's split up and meet back here at sundown." Green said.

"Oh and here. It's yours, right?" The boy handed Red his slingshot.

Red smiled. "Thanks!"

* * *

><p>As Kira walked down the hall she came to a tall spiral staircase.<br>"... I wonder if I'll be able to run all the way up..." Kira thought aloud before bolting up the steps... And tripping and falling on the seventh one.  
>"Owowow!" She quickly looked around. "At least no one saw that. Okay, now this time I'll use <em>all<em> the steps." and she took off.

As she reached the top she went down the long hallway to the only door. She pulled out a key and opened the door then walked in, making sure to lock it behind her. Inside was a small bedroom/prison cell. There was a bed, a mirror and two chairs. There was a window, but iron bars blocked any way of escape.

Kira looked around. "Princess?"

"Who's there?"

Kira looked over to the window and saw Zelda looking back at her from staring out the window.

"So how do you like your room?" Kira motioned towards the room.

"This room is small and these iron bars are in the way of my view..." Zelda sighed.

"But there're there for your safety! What if you were to look out and fell over and went splat on the ground?"

Zelda just stared at her weirdly. "Uhh... So what did you come here for?"

"Hm? Oh yeah! No one else will play a game with me, and Shadow went to go be a creepy stalker to the Links, so I decided to play a game with you!" Kira smiled. "You'll play, won't you?" Kira asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Sure?" Zelda said. _Maybe this way I can get some information out of her._

Kira beamed. "Hurray! So what game do you want to play?"

"Anything is fine."

"Okay. Then let's play truth or dare! And since you're the Princess, you get to go first."

"Alright." Zelda smiled. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth!" Kira answered happily.

"Okay, tell me the truth... Why are you doing all this?"

"I can't say." Kira said. "Now my turn! Princess Zelda... Truth or dare?" She asked dramatically.

"Umm, Truth."

"Okay... what's the worst thing you've ever done?"

"Well..." Zelda thought for a moment "I took three cookies from the royal kitchen for me and only two for Link when we were seven.

Kira gasped. "Did he ever find out?"

"No." Zelda giggled. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Kira grinned.

"What's the worst thing _you've_ ever done?"

Kira thought for a moment. "Probably when I ran away from here when I was six. Or when I stole food from that shop... Or when I tripped that one guard down those stairs... Or yesterday when I kicked Shadow... _realllly_ hard, even though it _was_ funny..."

"Um..." Zelda said at a loss for words.

"So truth or dare?" Kira asked oblivious to the fact that Zelda was more than a bit disturbed.

"Uh, truth."

"What's it like to have friends willing to risk their lives to save you?"

Zelda was taken back by the sudden sadness in Kira's voice. "It's nice to know no matter what happens, I can always count on them. Truth or-

"Truth!" Kira grinned as she interrupted, once again in a cheerful mood.

"What are you keeping me here for?"

"I can't tell you."

Zelda sighed._ "This isn't working very well..."_

"Truth or dare?" Kira asked trying to change the subject.

"Dare." Zelda said.

"I dare you to... um... Oh I know! The next person you see besides me, I dare you to call them a stupid toad!" Kira grinned, knowing full well there were only two other people who had any way of getting in there.

The Princess looked at her funny. "Uhh...O-kay? So truth or dare?" Zelda asked with a smile.

"Truth." Kira said.

"Why doesn't Shadow Link remember anything that happened three years ago?"

"...I can't answer that." Kira frowned.

"Why no-" Zelda was cut off.

"Truth or dare?" Kira interrupted with a grin.

"Truth."

"Have you ever wanted to hit someone because they didn't do something right?"

"Of course not!" Zelda put her hands to her mouth.

"_Sure_ ya didn't." Kira laughed.

"Truth or dare?" Zelda asked.

"Dare"

"I dare you to... I don't know." Zelda said sadly.

"Ohh! I know! Dare me to show you something cool!" Kira exclaimed.

"Um, Okay. I dare you to show me something cool." Zelda smiled.

"Okay. Watch this!" Kira said as she put her hand up and a small green flame appeared in it. She made the flame dance and fly around the room.

"It's beautiful!" Zelda said in awe as she watched.

"I can make it any color I want." Kira said proudly.

"How can you do that?"

"I'm amazing." Kira smirked. "So truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Tell me the truth... Which one of the Links do you like best?" Kira asked with a devious grin.

Zelda blushed "Why do you want to know?"

"Because." Kira answered forming a plot in her head.

"Well, I um..."

"Come on, you can tell me." Kira smiled.

"Promise you won't tell anyone and I'll tell you." Zelda said.

"Okay." She sighed. "I _promise_."_ There goes _my_ fun._ Kira thought.

"It's-" Zelda was cut off by the door unlocking.

Zelda looked to the door while Kira shouted "Go the hell away!" Just as Shadow Link came in.

Kira looked to Zelda. "Do the dare!" she urged.

"Okay." She giggled. "Stupid toad!" She shouted at Shadow who now had a WTF Face.

"Kira, what did you do to the Princess?" Shadow asked suspicious.

"Nothing. We were just playing truth or dare." Kira answered.

"You shouldn't be playing games with the captive." Shadow warned.

"Kira stuck her tongue out. "Meanie. Oh! Do you want to play a game with us?" She walked towards him.

"Why?" Shadow raised an eyebrow.

"Because we need another vict- I mean player." Kira smiled kindly.

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"What game?" He asked, about to give in.

"Make-over." Kira gave him an evil smile.

"HELL NO!" He yelled rather loudly.

Zelda giggled at their fight and the two of them stared at her. "So what did you come here for?" She asked Shadow Link.

"I came to see how the Princess was doing." He smiled at Zelda.

"She'd be better if you'd play with us~" Kira sing-songed.

"No."

"Yes!"

"Kira!"

"Look, we can play the easy way, or the hard way!" Kira said as chains materialized in her hand.  
>Zelda put her hands to her mouth and gasped while Shadow Link once again had a WTF face.<p>

"_Anyways_," Shadow turned to Zelda "I thought I'd just inform you that the Link's will take much longer rescuing you this time. They may even give up!" He smiled.

"What have you done to them?" Zelda asked fearfully.

"Nothing, it was Kira's idea." Shadow answered looking to Kira. "It's not very good though." He finished, thinking of all the better things he could have done to slow, or even kill them.

"Link will **never** give up no matter what!" Zelda said.

"You put too much faith in them." Shadow Link walked up to her and smirked.

As Kira left the room she mumbled "Stupid. I'll show him!".

"Why are you doing this?" Zelda asked.

"Because dear Princess, I'm the bad guy." Shadow answered before disappearing in a shadowy fog.

* * *

><p>Vio was looking around after he had just found his shield and saw a girl walk into a store with what he thought were swords. "<em>They might be our four swords!" <em>He thought before following her in.

"May I help you?" It was the same girl, and Vio could now see she was about his age, with wavy brown hair.

"I'm looking for some swords. You see, they were stolen from my comrads and I."

The girl gasped "Who would do such a thing? Well, you're on luck now! Stay right there and I'll be right back!" The girl winked and went behind a curtain.

A few moments later she was back, and had two swords in her hands.

"Those are it!" Vio said.

"I thought so. They just came in this morning. Since they're already yours, you can have them for free." She smiled and winked at him.

Vio blushed. "T-thanks."  
><em>"Wait... Did I just studder?"<em>

"Come again soon!" She smiled sweetly.

Vio blushed again then walked out.

* * *

><p>As Red was walking, he noticed a girl with dark purple hair, calling out for someone.<p>

"Is something wrong?" Red asked as he approached the worried girl.

"I can't find my sister. We were supposed to meet here two hours ago, but she hasn't shown. Please, you have to help!" She begged, her golden eyes pleading.

"Sure. So who are we looking for?"

The girl looked back to Red from looking at the sky. "Evelyn. I'm Layla by the way." She grinned.  
>Red smiled back, although, he was creeped out at the almost fang-like toothed grin she gave him.<p>

"I'm Red." He smiled.

They walked in silence for a bit, until the girl spoke. "I saw you looking around earlier. So what were _you_ looking for? "she asked.

"Well, you see, somebody stole our stuff while we were sleeping, and we need to find them soon." Red explained.

Layla gasped. "That's horrible!" She put her hands to her mouth. "Tell you what; if you can help me find my sister, then I'll help you find your stuff." She grinned, once again showing her fang-like teeth.

"Okay!" Red smiled back.

"Evelyn!" Layla called out.

"Is that her?" Red pointed to a little girl.

"No, but that _is_ one of her friends!" Layla exclaimed and ran over to her.

"Hey, wait up!"

"Have you seen my sister?" Layla asked the girl.

"No. Not since that guy gave us these cool toys." She showed them the ice rod she held.

"My ice rod!" Red exclaimed

"That's yours?" Layla asked.

"Yeah."

"Well then give it to him." Layla commanded.

"Aww, but _Layla!_" the girl whined.

"Give it to him, now."

"Fine." She gave in and handed Red his ice rod.

_~LATER~_

"Evelyn!" Layla called out. Just then, they heard children giggling and they looked over. Standing under a tree was a little blonde girl.  
>"Evelyn!" Layla called her sister.<p>

"Oh, hi sis!" Evelyn greeted her happily.

Red then noticed what she was holding. "Hey that's Green's boomerang!"

"Huh?" Layla looked to the boomerang. "Evelyn, where'd you get that?"

"Some guy gave it to me. He said to hide it, but I wanted to play with it for a bit. Why?"

"That belongs to my friend." Red answered.

"Give it back Evvy." Layla commanded.

"Yes, Sis." She said. "Here." She gave Red the boomerang.

"Thanks!" Red smiled.

"Come on, Evvy. Mother and Father are waiting for us. Oh, and thanks for helping me look for her, Red."

"Oh it was no problem. Bye!" Red waved as the sisters walked away.  
>"<em>I wonder how the others are doing..."<em> He thought as he walked away.

* * *

><p>"Hey you! Get back here!" Blue yelled chasing a boy holding his hammer. The boy looked at Blue and stuck his tongue out. "Why you little- GET BACK HERE!" Blue shouted and the boy ran around a corner. "Damn it! Slow down!" Blue yelled. As he went around the same corner, he was greeted with a wack in the face from the boy holding his hammer. The boy snickered as Blue rubbed his now sore face. "Ow." Then the boy ran away again. "Grrr! Now I'm <strong>really<strong> mad!" Blue growled then ran after the kid even faster.

After what seemed like hours, he finally caught up.  
>"Hey kid! Where'd you get that hammer?"<p>

"Huh? Wait you're not him." The boy sounded relieved. "Some guy gave it to me. He actually looked like you. That's why I ran. That guy was scary!"

"That's mine. Give it back. Now!" Blue demanded.

"Why should I?" the boy said defiantly.

"Cause if you don't, I'll pumble you!" Blue growled.

"Tell ya what, if you can find me and my friends, I'll give it back. Deal?"

"What? You've got to be kidding me!" He face-palmed.

"It's either that or I run away again. Your choice."

"Fine!" Blue yelled.

"Great!" he smiled then whistled and immediately two more children appeared. "There's three of us. If you can find us all before dusk, I'll give it to you."

"Just go!" Blue growled then closed his eyes. "One, two, three...uh, five... Eight, four, seven, nine ten!" Blue finished counting, then looked around. _"Just what the hell did I get into?"_ Blue groaned noticing how hard it would be looking for three _small_ kids in a _huge_ village.

Blue wondered around for a bit before coming to an ally way full of barrels.  
>He saw one of the barrels move and went over to it. "Found you!" Blue shouted, only to be greeted by a 'Meow'. Blue blinked. "Huh?" As the cat looked to him and meowed once more before he grabbed his fish and jumped out then ran off.<br>"Stupid cat." Then Blue heard a giggle. Blue looked around the ally and saw a barrel. "Ah-hah!" He snuck over to it and peered inside and saw the little girl. "I found you!"

"Aw, you found me!" She complained. "But I bet you won't find the other two before times up!" She said before running off.

Blue wondered around a bit before seeing a tree that's leaves seemed to be getting knocked off by someone. "Found you!" Blue walked to the tree.

"Wow. I thought you'd never find me! Good job!" The boy congratulated Blue before running off.

_"Just one more then I get my hammer back!"_ Blue thought.

A couple hours had passed and it was almost dusk.

"Damn it! Where is he?" Blue yelled as he wondered around aimlessly.

"Hey!"

Blue turned to see the little girl running up to him.

"What do you want?" Blue asked uninterested.

"You haven't found Timmy yet, have you?" She asked worriedly.

"No?" Blue said confused.

The girl turned to her friend. "I knew it! He's such an idiot!" Then she looked to Blue. "Please! You have to help us!" She pleaded.

"Huh? With what?" Blue asked annoyed.

"Timmy always hides in an abandoned house on the outskirts of the Village, but a couple of days ago a bunch of ghosts moved in there and chased us out! He must be trapped in there with them!"

"What? Where?" Blue asked, no longer worried about getting his hammer back.

"Follow us!" the little boy said.

Blue followed them all the way to the other side of Kakariko.

"This is the place." The boy announced when they got there.

Blue looked up at the tall mansion like building. Most of the windows were broken, and it looked as though it would collapse at any given moment.  
>Blue gulped then cleared his throat. "Alright ! I'll find him!" and went inside.<p>

Inside was much worse. The doors were just barely clinging to their hinges, and dust was covering every inch of the place.

Blue walked forward a bit. "Hey kid! Where are you?" He shouted but got no reply so he looked around.

As Blue was walking through a hall he got a weird feeling that someone was following him. He turned around quickly. "Who's there?" But saw nothing. "Stupid creepy place." Blue mumbled under his breath.

"D-did that painting's eyes j-just move?" Blue asked as he slowly took a second look. Suddenly the painting's eyes popped outwards and it's tongue licked Blue's face.  
>"AAHhhhh!" Blue dashed off.<p>

A minute later Blue was still running, and only stopped when he almost fell off of a staircase who's handrail had long ago rotted away.  
>"Crap!" Blue said as he pulled himself back up.<p>

"Damn it!" Blue shouted as his face made contact with a cobweb. "Stupid cobweb!" He yelled as he proceeded to try and cut it up with his stick.

"Is someone there?" Blue heard a voice call out.

"Is that you, kid?" Blue rushed up the stairs to where he heard the voice.  
>"Whoa..." Blue gasped as he opened a door and stepped into a large, dark room.<p>

"You in hear?" Blue asked. Just as he walked in, the door slammed shut and the lights went on. Blue could now see he was in some sort of playroom.

"Watch out!"

Blue turned around just in time to see a candelabra coming for him. He dodged quickly then looked up to where he heard the voice and saw Timmy tied to a chair floating in mid air.

"Hey! Heeeelp meeee!" Timmy called out as the chair started spinning again.

"I'll get you down! Just hold on!" Blue yelled up to him.

"Eeeeassy for youuuu to saaayyyy!" Timmy cried out dizzily. Just then, a bunch of poes appeared out of nowhere and started flying around the room like crazy. Blue had to dodge things as they were being thrown at him. As Blue was busy dodging a ball, another one managed to hit him square in the face, and another poe threw ghost fire from behind him.

"Yeowch!" Blue jumped. The poes then began to swirl around the room, then stopped and flew into one another to form a big poe.

"Hehehehe" The big poe laughed as it spit out ghost fire towards Blue.

Blue looked around and saw the candelabra lying on the ground. He held it out as the ghost fire flew towards him. It missed Blue and lit the candelabra.  
>"Ha!" Blue laughed.<p>

"Light the others!" Timmy cried frantically when the chair ceased its spinning.

"Huh?" Blue looked around at the many unlit candelabras. "Oh! Okay!" And one by one started to light them.

"Heheheheheh!" The big poe laughed and blew out the lights and more poes appeared.

"Dammit!" Blue cried out in frustration.

"Usse theee hammmeerrr!" Timmy cried out.

Blue looked to one of the shelves, and on it was his hammer. "Yes! Finally!" He smiled as he quickly grabbed it.  
>One by one he quickly killed the poes with his hammer, and once again attempted to light the candelabras. Just as he was about to light the fifth one, two poes came charging after him.<p>

"Behind you!"

Blue turned around just in time to see a blur whack him in the face.

"Eehehehe!" The poes laughed.

"Dammit..." Blue got back up from where he fell. "That's it!" and dashed forward. He swung his hammer at the big poe but it easily dodged.

"That w-won't woooorrrk on hiiimm!" Timmy called out, looking as if he were about to be sick. "Ke-eeeep lighting themmm!"

"Ugh, Fine!" Blue dashed towards the rest of the candelabras and began to light them again.

"Just one more to go!" Blue said after a while of lighting them and being attacked by the poes.

"There!" Blue smirked as he lit the final one.

"Gahhh!" The poes screamed as they all disappeared. All but the big poe.

"Ehehehe!" It laughed.

"G-get himmm!" Timmy cried out as the chair began to spin faster.

"Right!" Blue then ran at the big poe and whacked it with his hammer.

"Gaahhhh!" The big poe yelled then popped.

The chair holding Timmy stopped spinning and fell to the ground with a 'thud'.

"You okay, kid?" Blue asked as he untied Timmy.

"Yeah. Thanks for saving me."

"Hmp! I should've let them keep you after you stole my hammer!"

"Sorry 'bout that. I only kept it 'cause I thought it'd be enough to defeat the big guy, but I was wrong." He put his head down.

"You should've just told me and I would've been able to defeat them sooner! Now let's get out of here."

"Ooh! I know the way out! Follow me!" Timmy smiled and lead them out of the mansion-like place.

"Timmy!" The girl cried as she and the other boy hugged him.

"Thank you mister." They thanked Blue.

* * *

><p>"Hmm? Hey guys, Blue's back." Vio said when he looked up from his book.<p>

"Finally." Green sighed.

"Hey." They greeted him.

"So what took you so long?" Vio asked.

"Don't even ask." Blue snapped.

"So do we all have our stuff back now? I found Vio's sword." Green said.

"I've got my hammer." Blue answered.

"I got my slingshot, my ice rod and Green's boomerang." Red answered with a smile.

"I was able to get Blue and Red's swords and my shield." Vio said.

"Good. Then we all got everything. Let head back to the inn now." Green said.

"Right." The other three agreed and they headed towards the inn.

* * *

><p>"You wanted to see me, master?" Kira asked as she opened the door to Zole's throne room.<p>

"Yes. Remember the medallions I told you to switch?"

"Yes. Why?"

"How many are there left?"

"Kira thought a moment. "Umm... two. The spirit medallion and the ice medallion."

Zole grinned evilly. "Good. Now all we have to do is switch the last few medallions. Then we let those foolish '_heroes_' wander around aimlessly while we revive Ganon." He laughed.

"Master?" Kira asked.

"Hmm? What is it?"

She paused. "Shadow told me Ganon wouldn't obey you, and he'd probably kill you for thinking he would!" Kira said, worry evident on her face.

"And that is exactly why we have our 'last resort'." He smirked.

"Okay." Kira sighed, unconvinced that could save them if need be. It was more her master she was concerned for. She didn't really care if something were to happened to her, she just wanted revenge before her life was over.

* * *

><p><strong>~Read &amp; Review~<strong>


	5. The Shadow Temple

**For waiting patiently for so long, here's a free cupcake. ^_^**

* * *

><p>"Red! Hurry up!" Blue yelled at the red Link, who was nervously tip-toeing around the gravestones surrounding the Shadow Temple.<p>

"I-I'm coming." Red stuttered eyeing the gravestone next to him. When Red finally caught up, they heard a voice.

"So you have chosen not to heed my warning." They turned to see the old man from Kakariko Village standing behind them.

"The helled _you_ come from?" Blue asked freaked out.

"That is not important. Are you sure you want to go in there?" He asked.

"We have to." Green answered the man.

"Then I cannot stop you. Here, you will have need of this." He said as he handed them an odd looking magnifying glass.

"What does it do?" Red asked curiously.

"It is the lens of truth. When you use it you can see the truth hidden behind the lies." He said.

"Uh, thanks." Green said and they all turned around to enter the temple.

"Be careful. In this life not all is what it seems." They looked back and the old man was gone.

"Something's odd about that old man." Vio thought aloud.

"Yeah. The way he just appears and disappears like that is creepy!" Blue added in.

"Let's just focus on the temple for now." Green said then walked in. Inside the walls were made of stone. Seven unlit torches stood atop a slightly raised platform.

"...Now what?" Blue asked.

"We have to light the torches, obviously." Vio stated matter of factly. "Red, would you light them?"

"Sure!" Red smiled and took out his fire-rod then proceeded to light them. As soon as they were all lit, a large door opened up.

"Let's go." Green said as he lead them further into the Temple. The next room was a hallway with a bottomless pit and on the other end was another door.

"How do we get across?" Red asked.

"With this." Vio said as he pulled out a hookshot.

"Where'd you get that?" Green asked pointing at the hookshot.

"A girl in a shop gave it to me for only five rupees." He smirked then hookshot across.

"And how the hell are _we_ supposed to get across?" Blue yelled from the other side.

"Catch." Vio said and threw the hookshot back across the pit and Green caught it.  
>After Green was across he threw it to the remaining two Links.<p>

"I got it!" Red yelled. But the hookshot slipped out of his hands and towards the pit.  
>Everyone gasped except for Blue, who reacted quickly and grabbed it just before it fell.<p>

"Nice save!" Green praised him.

"Hurry up!" Blue commanded Red as he shoved the hookshot into Red's hands.

"Okay!" Red smiled, as though he didn't just almost lose the only thing that could get them across the pit.  
>After Red was across he threw the hookshot back to Blue as hard as he could to make sure it wouldn't fall in the pit.<p>

"DAMMIT RED!" Blue screamed in pain as the metal part of the hookshot hit him right in the side of his head.

"Whoops.. Sorry Blue!" Red apologized. Blue rubbed his head then hookshot over.

"Red, get over here." Blue walked towards Red who backed up into the door... and fell threw it!

"Red!" The others yelled and ran after him.

"Whoa." Blue had all but forgotten his anger as he looked around at the large room they were now in. Surrounding the bird-like statue that stood in the middle of the room were eight tall poles with skulls imbedded atop them. On the other side of the room past a pit was an oddly shaped hall that resembled a face, with its tongue sticking out for a pathway. Iron bars blocked any way of entering.

"Now what do we do?" Red asked.

"Maybe we should use the lens of truth." Vio suggested.

"Oka- Hey!" Red cried as Blue yanked the lens away from him.

"You almost lost the hookshot! No way am I letting you keep this!" Blue yelled at him.

"I didn't _mean_ to..." Red mumbled.

Blue looked through the lens and looked around. "Over there!" He pointed to his left. "That wall's not real!" Blue exclaimed as he ran to the fake wall.

"Wait up, Blue!" Green yelled as they ran after him.  
>On the other side of the wall was a corridor that led to a door. They went through the door and into another hallway with eyes lining the walls.<p>

"That doors fake!" Blue said then once again ran to it.

"Don't run ahead!" Green called to him. Just then they heard Blue scream.

"Blue!" They ran into the same room and found a re-dead attacking Blue.

"Awe, it's hugging you, Blue!" Red smiled.

"Red, I don't think it's hugging him..." Green told him.

"It's not. A re-dead attacks it's victims by emitting a loud screech to paralyze them, then jumping on their back to suck the life out of them." Vio explained.

"_Oh_." Red smiled.

"A little _help_ here?" Blue yelled trying to get the re-dead off.

"I'm coming!" Green slashed at the re-dead a few times, then it fell and it melted into nothing.

"Thanks."

"Is that a chest?" Red asked as he pointed.

"Yeah. That's what I was after when that thing attacked me. I bet there's some kind of treasure in it!" Blue exclaimed and walked up to the chest triumphantly. He opened it up and pulled out a map. He frowned, walked over to Vio, and handed him the map. "Here. It's worthless." Then stomped over to the fake door.

"Only because you can't read maps." Vio smirked.

"Can we go now?" Blue asked impatiently. They left the room, and not long after found another fake door.

"What's the matter, Blue? Don't want to run ahead again?" Green teased. Blue ignored him and walked through the fake door.

"It looks the same." Red commented.

"That wall's fake." Blue said as he walked right through it and to the door on the other end.

As they entered the next room iron bars fell in front of the door, blocking any means of escape. "Keep your guard up." Green warned as he readied his sword. Sticking out of the ground of the room were six long, pale arms.

"What the hell are _those_ things?" Blue questioned. Just then, as Green took another step closer to one of the hands, it grabbed him by the throat and a big grayish mass erupted from the ground. The thing had what looked to be blood splatters all over it's body. It's eye sockets were nothing but pure blackness and it's jaw hung low with a full set of long, dull teeth. It flung it's head back and went for the trapped hero.

"W-what _is_ that thing?" Red studdered.

Being the only one _not_ too freaked out, Vio dashed towards the monster and cut its face just moments before it could bite the green hero and it let him go. "It's a deadhand." Vio answered as the deadhand slithered away and back underground. "It'll attack by using it's many arms to grab you when you get too close, then come out from under the ground to attack!" He finished.

"How do we kill it if it's underground?" Red asked looking all over the ground in fear it would pop up any moment now and attack him.

Vio thought for a moment. "Blue, go try and cut that hand." Vio commanded.

"Why?" Blue demanded.

"Just do it!" Green told him. Blue walked slowly up to it and raised his sword. Just then the hand grabbed Blue and the deadhand came back up again.

"Let go!" Blue struggled. Just as before, Vio slashed at it's face and it dropped Blue and retreated back underground. "Dammit Vio! You knew that would happen!" Blue growled through clenched teeth as he got up off the ground.

"Actually I didn't. It was just a hunch." Vio smirked at Blue.

"Well now that we know how to attack it, who's going to lure it out next?" Green asked trying to stop a fight.

"N-not m-me!" Red shook his head quickly.

"I will." Vio announced. "Just make sure to go after it's face when you see it." As he stepped close to a hand it grabbed him and again the deadhand came out. As it slithered over to Vio, Green tried to attack it, but was stopped by another hand that came out of the ground and grabbed him.

"Green!" Blue ran over to try and help him but another hand had grabbed him as well.

"Vio! Look out!" They said as the deadhand was about to bite him. But before it could, Red used a spin-attack on it, and the deadhand fell over, dead. The hands then released the other three heroes as the iron bars disappeared and a chest appeared.

"Thanks, Red." Vio said rubbing his neck.

"We owe ya one." Green smiled as he walked over to Red.

"Yeah, I guess you're not as useless as I thought." Blue said.

"Whatever's in that chest, I think Red deserves." Vio announced.

"Really? Hurray!" Red exclaimed and ran over to the chest.

"What? Why should _he_ get it?" Blue crossed his arms.

"Because without _him_ you'd be dead." Vio told him as Red opened up the chest.

"Ooh, these look cool!" Red announced.

"What is it?" Green asked as they walked up.

"I don't know. Boots, I think." Red answered.

"Those are hover boots. They allow the wearer to hover in midair for a bit." Vio explained. Red smiled as he put on his new hover boots.

"You've got to be kidding! Why does _he_ get them?" Blue asked.

Don't be greedy! You've already got the lens of truth!" Green told him. "Come on. Let's get going." he said and led them out of the room.

After going around in circles for a while, and Red slipping a lot, they again came to the room with the strange bird statue.

You've gotta be kidding me!" Blue yelled when he saw where they were.

"Now what?" Red asked.

"Maybe there's a clue around the statue." Green suggested. As they walked up to it they heard a voice that seemed to come from nowhere and everywhere at the same time.

_**"Make my beak face the skull of truth. The alternative is descent into the deep darkness."**_

"Woah. Did this thing just talk?" Blue asked eyeing the statue.

"I wonder what it means by 'Make my beak face the skull of truth'..." Green thought aloud.

"Maybe it's talking about one of those." Red pointed to the skulls surrounding the statue.

"Maybe..." Vio thought for a moment. "Blue, use the lens of truth to look at those skulls."

"Alright." He looked through it and saw that none of them were real.

"Did you fine something?" Green asked noticing his surprised expression.

"They're not real!" Blue exclaimed. "Wait... That one is!" He said pointing to a skull.

"Then that's where we need to make the beak face. Come on!" Green said and the four of them moved the statue. Just as they did, all of the skulls lit up, and the metal bars blocking the door the other side of the pit disappeared.

"How the hell are we supposed to get over there?" Blue complained.

"Maybe there's an invisible floor or something." Red suggested and walked over to the pit.

"Red, use those boots to walk over to the other side." he told him.

"O-okay." Red said nervously and ran all the way across the pit to the other side. "Now what?" He called across.

"Look around for something!" Vio called back. A few minutes later Red found a crystal-like switch covered in dust and what Red _hoped_ wasn't dried blood, just out of reach.

"There's a switch just above me, but I can't reach." He told them.

"Maybe I can hit it with my bow. Where exactly is it?" Vio asked.

"Right up there." Red pointed above himself.

"Okay. I think I can hit it." Vio readied his bow, and shot an arrow straight at the switch. The switch glowed blue and a second later a bridge made of dirty bones slowly rose from the darkness of the pit. Vio started to cross when he noticed Blue and Green weren't. "Aren't you guys coming?" He asked.

"Just where did that bridge come from?" Green asked.

"Yeah! And why does it look like it's made of bones?" Blue added.

"From the pit, and because it _is_." Vio answered the both of them.

"Come on." Green said as him and Blue walked across as well. They all walked through a small passageway that led to a small circular room with a beemos.

"Now how are we supposed to get passed that thing?" Blue asked.

"Oh! What about these?" Red suggested pointing down to a small bomb flower patch.

"Perfect!" Blue smirked as he picked one up and threw it at the beamos, who shut its eye just long enough for him to throw another.

"But now what? It's a dead end." Red said confused.

"Red, you dummy! All I have to do is use the lens of truth and..." Blue looked through the lens of truth, "There! See? That wall isn't real!" He announced proudly and led them all through the fake wall and into the next room.

Afterwards they walked all the way back to the previous room. "Straight across." Blue said as he led them through another fake wall and through a door to a large room with some wild bomb flowers. "What the? It's a dead end!" Blue complained. Vio said nothing as he picked one of the bomb flowers and threw it at a bumpy wall and the bomb flower exploded. When the smoke cleared, there was a path.

"How'd you know that would happen, Vio?" Red asked.

"While all the other walls are smooth, _that_ one was bumpy and therefore was obviously not a part of the original structure of the room."

"Then how come I couldn't see through it?" Blue huffed.

"Because it wasn't an illusion, it was real. It was likely put here to confuse intruders." He explained and walked towards the path as the others followed his lead.

"So which way do we go?" Red asked when the path divided into three.

"Maybe one's a trap. The ground could be fake." Vio said and Blue used the lens to see if he was right.

"No. From what _I_ can see with the lens, they're all real."

"We could split up, and meet back here when we can't go any further." Green said. "I'll take the one on the left, Blue can take the right, and Vio and Red will take the middle."

"Why do you get to pick?" Blue asked annoyed.

"Because I'm the leader." Green reminded him.

"Be careful, guys." Vio said as Red and he went off.

"Eep!" Red cried as he walked into a cobweb. Red and Vio had been walking for a while and the whole time Red was walking into various things and screaming every time.

"Red, would you please stop screaming." Vio said starting to become annoyed.

"Oh. Sorry, Vio." Red apologized as they came to a large room filled with bones and a door on the other side.. Red tried his best not to scream.

"Be careful in here, Red." Vio warned as they stepped into the room. Just then the bones started rumbling and soon formed a stalfos wielding two large swords. "Red watch out!" Vio yelled as the stalfos swung one of its swords at Red.

"Wahh!" Red ducked just before the sword made contact. Vio took out his bow, and shot multiple arrows at the stalfos. The stalfos walked towards Vio swinging its swords violently.

"Vio!" Red cried. Vio backed up into a wall as the stalfos came closer. The stalfos was only a few feet away from him when it swung its swords horizontally. Vio waited for the right moment, then slid under the stalfos and sliced it's head off. While the stalfos was busy looking for its head, Vio used his sword to crush the skull, making the stalfos fall apart and revert back to normal bones. "Are you okay, Vio?" Red asked worriedly.

"Nothing but a few small cuts." Vio said and they continued on. "What about you?"

"Oh I'm fine!" Red smiled. Vio stared at him oddly. Red didn't even seem to notice the cut on his cheek, so he opted _not_ to tell him as they continued on.

"Ugh! Stupid temple!" Blue yelled frustrated after killing the umpteenth keese. When he turned the corner, he saw three large guillotines. "How am I supposed to get past this?" He sighed, "The others better be having just as much trouble." He waited until the first one went up, then ran through it. He did the same with the next two, but a scultula fell on him and knocked him down. Blue quickly killed it and continued on until he came to a big room with even more guillotines and a gap in between him and them. He jumped across and ran through them until the last guillotine, where a floormaster ambushed him. "Get off!" Blue yelled and hit it with his hammer and it fell over the edge into the abyss. Blue got up again and had to jump across another gap to get past the last guillotine. Just as Blue thought he could relax, a stalfos fell out of nowhere and attacked. The stalfos swung it's sword at Blue as it came down but only cut Blue's face due to Blue rolling out of the way. The stalfos then walked towards Blue and tried to push him off the edge. Blue rolled around to its back and struck it as many times as he could then as it was about to turn he smacked it's head off with his hammer and it fell into the abyss. The stalfos stumbled around a moment before Blue tripped it over the edge.  
>"Ha! Take that!" Blue laughed. He looked around and saw a platform rising and falling slowly. Timing it just right, Blue leapt across and rolled when he landed. He got up again and jumped across to the other side and landed next to a beemos. The beemos blinked, then Blue ran across and through the door on the other side as it shot a beam at him.<p>

"Phew!" Green sighed as he dodged another guillotine. "I hope the others aren't having as hard a time as me…" he said to himself as he walked along a very narrow walkway that separated the two bottomless pits on either side and through a door. On the other side, were platforms with spikes on the bottom that kept going up and down one after the other. "Great." Green whispered as he looked around for any other way to the opening on the other side. He looked to the left and saw a metal block, which seemed strong enough. He walked over carefully and began to push it under the spikes. Seeing that it had stopped them from crushing him, he hurried through to the door on the other side.

The next room was like a maze. Every time he thought he'd found a way out it just ended up being a dead end. And the Redeads and wallmasters that kept coming from nowhere and attacking him just made it twice as hard. He had been wondering around another corner when he heard a cry for help. "Red? Is that you?" He called out, which grabbed the attention of a nearby wallmaster. Green quickly cut it down, then called again. "Red? Are you there?"

"Is that you, Green?" Red asked hopeful.

"Yeah, it's me. Where's Vio?"

"I don't know! We got separated a while ago!" Red answered.

"Stay where you are and I'll come find you." Green said as he started looking around for a way to get to Red.

"Okay." Red looked around himself as he thought he heard a noise. "Please hurry!"

"Red! Where are you?" Vio called out after he finished off a wallmaster. "Red!" He called again then sighed. He started walking again then paused when he saw a shadow on the ground that seemed to be coming from the wall. He silently hid against the wall as the shadow grew bigger. Just as a figure appeared, Vio got ready to attack but stopped himself. "Blue? How did you go through that wall?"

Blue jumped. "Geez! What do you think you're doing sneaking up on me like that?" He asked angrily.

"_You_ snuck up on _me_." Vio pointed out.

"Whatever. By the way, what happened to Red? Wasn't he with you?"

"He was, until he got scared and ran off. I tried following after him but we still managed to get separated."

"Tsk! Figures. He's such a wimp!" Blue crossed his arms.

"Well for now since we found each other we might as well stay together and look for Green and Red." Vio suggested.

"Fine." Blue agreed as he looked through the lens of truth.

"So some of the walls aren't real." Vio noticed, now realizing how Blue was able to walk through the wall a minute ago. "I'm not surprised."

"Green? Red? Where are you guys?" Vio called out after Blue and himself had walked around a bit but still couldn't find the two.

"Vio?" A distant voice yelled back.

"Green! Where are you?" Blue yelled loudly.

"Over here!" Red answered this time.

"Red?" Vio asked. "Are you and Green together?"

"Kind of." Red answered again.

"Wait there! Blue's got the lens so _we'll_ find _you_." Vio said as Blue and he rushed to where the voices were coming from.

"You found us!" Red cried happily as Blue found the fake part of the wall that separated Green from them.

"Green! Over here!" Blue called as he stuck his head out of the side of the wall.

"Finally." Green sighed as he joined the others.

"Let's never split up in a scary place like this ever again!" Red said as they all followed Blue's lead through the maze and to a large door made of bones. "Are-are those…" Red trailed off.

"Yes. It must have taken a high amount of bodies to make it." Vio stated.

"Brace yourselves. There's probably a strong enemy on the other side." Green said as he then opened it.

The room on the other side was large and almost completely empty, except for a couple piles of bones and chains on one end, and a massive hole in the middle of it.

"There's nothing here." Red pointed out.

"Kinda figured that out already!" Blue snapped at him.

"But what's with the hole in the floor?" Vio pointed to it.

"I'm not sure but be careful not to fall in. It looks like a long way down." Green answered him.

"Blue, use your lens of truth. See if that hole is really the only thing in here." Vio said and after Blue glared at him for telling him what to do, pulled out the lens and examined the room. "…If it is, then we may have no other choice but to go down it."

"Wha! No way am I jumping in there! That thing's like all the other holes in this place!" Blue yelled as he crossed his arms. He looked around the room with the lens of truth, but saw no hidden passage or doors. "Nothing."

"Maybe you're missing something?" Green asked as he walked over to Blue. "Let me see." Green put his hand out.

"No way! This's mine, ya hear?" Blue yelled as he pulled the lens away and out of Green's reach.

"Give me the lens!" Green demanded and reached for the item.

"Please don't fight you guys!" Red begged as he tried to break them up.

"Get off!" Blue pushed Green back, which caused him to knock into Red.

"Whoa!" Red stumbled backwards a few steps towards the hole then seemed to regain his balance just before he could fall. "Phew!" Red sighed in relief.

"Red, come away from the edge before you-" Vio stopped midsentence as a cracking noise was heard from under Red's feet. They all looked at the ground just before it collapsed from under Red, causing him to fall in.

"Red!" They rushed over in panic.

"Help meeee!" Red screamed as he held on to a small rock sticking out of the side of the hole.

"Hold on, Red!" Green called as they reached for him.

"I can't reach him!" Blue yelled. Vio looked around for something they could use to help Red out of that hole until he saw the chains that were on the ground next to the pile of bones. "Green, help me get those chains!"

"Right!" Green said as him and Vio hurried over to it.

"Will you two hurry up!" Blue yelled as he kept trying to grab ahold of Red.

"Now tie that end to the ones on the wall!" Vio commanded. After Green did they brought it back to the hole.

"Red, here! Grab hold and we'll pull you out!" Vio called as they all grabbed the chain.

"O-okay!" Red grabbed to chain, and they began to pull him out. Just as he was almost half way out, a cold wind swept through the room, but they ignored it and focused on getting Red out.

"Pull harder!" Vio commanded. Red was almost to the top, when the chain suddenly snapped, causing all of them to fall in the hole screaming.

"Have fun with Bongo Bongo, fools." Shadow Link smirked as he heard their screams fade out.

"Ugh…" Blue muttered as he opened his eyes then wondered why he felt like something was pinning him down.

"Is everyone okay?" Green asked as he held his head.

"I'm alright." Red answered. Blue looked up and saw Red sitting on him.

"Get off!" He yelled as he got up, knocking Red over.

"I'm fine." Vio answered as he stood up, ignoring the other two as he and Green looked around. They were now in what seemed like infinite darkness, and the small round floor they were standing on felt unstable.

"Green, look out!" Vio called to him as a massive hand was about to slam down on him. Green rolled out of the way just in time as another hand appeared opposite of the first one. The two hands reeked of decaying flesh which made the four heroes almost sick as the hands pounded on the floor, which made an odd sound. Before any of them could wonder what it was, the rest of the monster appeared. The thing looked like an equally large, beheaded torso and where its hands should have been attached, were bloody stalks with the bone sticking out in the middle. Where its head should be, was something that resembled a flower, with the flaps of skin as the petals.

"Ugh! What _is_ that thing?" Blue asked in disgust as he covered his nose with his sleeve.

"Whatever it is, it's gross!" Red said before the monster's body disappeared and its hands started banging on the floor again, causing them to lose balance.

"Where'd it go?" Green asked alarmed as they all looked around.

"I'll find it!" Blue smirked as he pulled out the lens of truth. "It's over there!" he pointed.

"Blue, look out!" Green called as one of the hands tried sweeping him off the edge. Green wasted no time as he ran over and knocked Blue out of harm's way just in time. "Thanks." Blue mumbled as they stood back up.

"It got Red!" Blue shouted as a hand picked up Red and proceeded to crush him. Vio, being quick to react, got out his bow and shot at the hand, causing it to free the red hero.

"Are you okay, Red?" Green asked as Red fell to the floor with a thud.

"Y-yeah. I'm alright." He said, not wanting them to worry. He held his side where a few ribs had been broken as he got up.

"Guys, I have an idea!" Vio called.

"What is it?" Green asked as they all ran over to him, all while the hands were banging away at the floor.

"Green, you and Red attack the hands while Blue," he turned to face Blue, "you keep an eye on the body and tell me where to aim my arrows."

"Alright. I hope this works." Green said as he got ready to hit one of the hands with his sword.

"Blue, find the body!" Vio instructed.

"What does it look like I'm- It's over there!" Blue yelled while pointing. Vio followed to where he was pointing, and shot an arrow. As it hit the monster, it reappeared then fell to the ground. "I've got this!" Blue smirked as he started slashing at it. After a few merciless slashes the monster got back up, and made a groaning sound as it disappeared once again.

"Oh, no you don't!" Blue grabbed the lens and was about to find it again but the monster started banging on the floor harder than before and had knocked over Vio and Blue. "W-whoa!" Blue exclaimed as he fell and the lens flew from his hands and landed right next to where the hands were pounding. "Crap!" He tried getting up, only to be knocked right back down.

"Why did you let go of it?" Vio scolded.

"Shut up! You were knocked over too!" He snapped back.

"I've got it!" Green called as he hit the one hand with his boomerang. "Red! Keep this one busy!" Green yelled to Red before he dashed over to grab the lens.

"Look out, Green!" Red cried as the hand hovering above him began to slam down.

"Move it!" Blue yelled. Green took only half a second to grab the lens then roll just out of the hand's way.

"Here, catch!" He said as he tossed the lens to Blue and then went back to keeping the hand from knocking them over any more.

"Finally! Now where are you…" He trailed off as he looked through the lens. "Vio! It's right there! To the left!"

Vio got an arrow ready, and shot in the direction Blue said. "…Did I hit it?" Vio asked after a moment went by but nothing happened.

"You completely missed it!" Blue yelled.

"That's where you _told_ me it was!"

"No I didn't! I said to the left!" Blue shouted while pointing to the right.

"…You're pointing right. _That_," he pointed left, "is left." Vio corrected him. Blue blushed in embarrassment.

"Whatever! Just shoot the damn thing!" Blue snapped. Vio smirked as he shot the arrow at the monster and it fell once more.

"Everyone attack the main body!" Green called out as it hit the ground. Blue, Vio, Red and himself all slashed away at it, until it got back up.

"What does it take to _kill_ this thing?" Blue complained.

"It's like it won't die!" Green agreed.

"Maybe it's already dead? It sure smells that way!" Red pinched his nose.

"Let's try a spin attack on it next." Vio suggested as he aimed another arrow. "Where is it?"

"Uh…" Blue used the lens and looked around until he turned, and screamed in surprise. Before anyone could ask what it was, the monster appeared and rushed at the heroes, almost pushing them over the ledge and toward the acidic fog that hung lowly just below the floor.

"Is everyone still alright?" Green worriedly asked looking to his comrades as Blue and Red picked themselves back up from the side.

"What just happened?" Red asked confused as he looked around for their attacker.

"Where's Vio?" Green asked as him, Red and Blue all looked over the side. "Vio!"

"I'm over here." Vio called to them from the floor a bit away.

"You okay, man?" Blue asked as they rushed to his side.

"Yeah. Just a burn." He said as he struggled to get up. The others looked at his foot, which had been burnt all the way through his boots.

"You sure?" Green asked eyeing the burn.

"Yeah. Come on, let's end this." He said as he readied his bow then turned to Blue, "Where is it now?"

"It's on that side!" Blue pointed and Vio shot his arrow, again forcing it to fall and become visible.

"Now use a spin attack to kill it off!" Vio commanded. They did as he said, and just as they thought it was finished, the monster got up again, only it didn't disappear. It pounded on the ground quickly before finally turning a darkish color, then falling and melting into the ground. In the middle of where the monster had melted, was a red medallion. Green picked it up.

"What's this?" He asked, holding it up.

"It looks like the Fire Medallion. But what's it doing here? I thought the Shadow Medallion was in the Shadow Temple?" Vio said as he took a closer look as a circular light appeared behind them.

"Guys, what's that?" Red asked, being the first to notice it.

"Maybe it'll take us to wherever the Maidens are hidden." Green guessed as he walked over to it but stopped when he noticed Vio limping a little. "I thought you said you were alright?"

"Let me help!" Green offered as he went to help Vio.

"I guess it's a little worse than I thought." He answered as he threw his arm over Red's shoulder for support.

"We'll need to get it fixed up as soon as we get out of here." Red pointed out.

"First things first. We have to see if any of the Maidens are trapped here." Green said.

"Yeah. _If_ they're even _here!_" Blue crossed his arms and grumbled but still followed the others to the light.

"Only one way to find out." Green said as he stepped into the light and the others followed. The light surrounded them for a while then disappeared.

"Heroes," a voice called. They opened their eyes to see the purple maiden in a cage made of dark energy. The room wasn't much better either. It was small, round and dark.

"Purple maiden!" Green exclaimed as he raised his sword about to strike the cage.

"Wait!" She cried.

"Huh?" Green stopped himself.

"You'll only hurt yourself if you strike it like that. You need the correct medallion." She pointed to a large purple lock, "You need the Shadow Medallion."

"And all we have now is the Fire Medallion." Vio pointed out. Green thought for a moment.

"Then we'll just have to find the right one. We'll return once we've found it and free you!" Green smiled reassuringly at her.

"Thank you, brave heroes. I will use what I can of my powers to send you outside the temple." The Purple maiden used what she could of her powers to make a portal of light appear. "Go and find the other Maidens and remaining medallions. Good luck, heroes." She smiled as they stepped into the light.


	6. The Forest Temple

Just to let y'all know I'm gonna try and update at least every other month. (possibly sooner if I have time)

P.S... I like pie. That is all.

* * *

><p>"It should heal just fine, now. But try not walking on it too much." The blonde haired nurse smiled. After they had gotten out of the Shadow Temple, the heroes quickly headed for the next town. Green had suggested they get Vio to the doctor back in Kakariko, but Vio insisted they keep going forward as not to delay their mission. As soon they reached the next town though, the Doctor was their first stop.<p>

"Thank you, Ma'am." Vio said as she finished bandaging his burned foot.

"You really should have taken care of it sooner. If you did then it wouldn't have been as painful." She scolded him then turned to Red, who'd been complaining of a sharp pain in his side. "Now what happened with you, dear?" She asked kindly.

"His side is hurting him." Vio explained.

"He's probably just exaggerating." Blue grumbled as he folded his arms and leaned against a wall.

"Well let's take a little look then." The doctor smiled at Red. "Now I need you to take a deep breath." She asked. He started to breathe in, but as soon as he did he felt a sharp pain.

"I can't. It hurts too much." Red frowned.

"That's alright. Now I'm going to press on your side to see if I can feel anything." She pressed on his side and he flinched. "Does it hurt here?" She asked and Red nodded. "What about here?" Again, he nodded. "And here?"

Red shook his head. "Not as much."

"Hmm…" She paused. "You seem to have cracked a few ribs. Judging by the area where you say it hurts it looks like you have three of them."

"W-what?" Reds eyes widened. "I knew it! I'm gonna die!" He started getting teary eyed. "Goodbye world!" He turned to the others, "Please don't forget me! Green, I want you to have my Ice Rod. Vio, I want you to have my hoverboots. Blue,…" He paused, "You weren't very nice to me when I was alive, so, I don't really wanna give you anything. Well, maybe this shiny rock I found the other day, but that's all."

"You being gone would be enough!" Blue snapped.

"Red, you aren't dying." Vio tried calming him.

"Yes, listen to him. You'll be fine. You need only rest for a while and you'll be good as new in no time." The doctor explained.

"Great!" Blue yelled once out of the building. "What're we supposed to do while _you two _are resting?!"

"There's nothing we _can_ do. Vio and Red need to heal up or they won't be any good in the next temple." Green answered while looking down.

"Speaking of temples, which one are we headed to next?" Red asked as they arrived at the Inn they were staying at.

"Let me check." Vio said as he took out the map and read it. "It looks like the nearest one is the Forest Temple, located in the woods." He said as they got to their room.

For the longest time the only sounds to be heard were the flipping of book pages and Red kicking his feet against the end of the bed he sat on, which was Vio's.

"I can't take this!" Blue yelled causing the others to look up and stare. He had been pacing back and forth in the room for the last half hour.

"What's wrong, Blue?" Red asked.

"I'm sick of just waiting around while you two heal!" He pointed an accusing finger at Red and Vio. "I wanna get on with beating the next temple!"

"Then why don't you go outside?" Vio asked looking back down at the book he was reading.

"And what am I supposed to do outside?!" Blue snapped back.

"It's better than staying cooped up in here." Green answered.

Blue paused. "…Fine." He grumbled and headed out the door.

"Finally!" Green sighed, "Some peace and quiet!"

But it sadly didn't last. Less than an hour had gone by before the door slammed open to reveal a confident looking Blue.

Blue pointed to himself. "I'm going to the forest temple by myself."

"What about me?" Green asked.

"You should stay here to take care of them. I can handle it on my own." Blue smirked.

"You wouldn't last in there by yourself." Vio stated plainly which earned a glare from Blue.

"Yeah? And I suppose _you_ have a better idea Mr. 'has to stay in bed until his foot heals'?!"

"Blue's right, for once. You two won't be any help right now and we need to find the rest of the medallions as soon as possible." Green agreed.

"Then you should go with him. We don't need you to take care of us. Blue will need your help more than us." Vio said.

"No I don't!" Blue raised his voice but was ignored.

"Are you guys sure you'll be fine?" Green asked concerned.

"Yup! But will _you_ guys be fine?" Red asked with a smile.

"Aside from Blue possibly getting in my way," Green started.

"You're the one that's gonna get in my way!" Blue yelled.

"If anyone is going to get in the way, it'll be _you_!" Green argued back.

"Please don't fight." Red pleaded but to no avail.

"Blue, you can't go alone. It's dangerous and idiotic." Vio explained, "Red and I don't need Green to help us around here."

Green stood up. "I'm the leader and I say I'm going and that's final."

"Fine!" Blue shouted.

"Good. Oh, and Vio, can I borrow the map?" Green asked and Vio handed it to him.

"Good luck." Vio smiled.

"With Blue, I'll need it." he sighed. "We'll be back soon. Bye." He said as he led the way out the door. Blue followed, slamming the door behind him causing the other two to flinch.

"I hope they'll be okay." Red looked to the door in worry.

"I'm sure they can handle it. It's not like they'll argue the whole time, split up, then both get completely lost for hours on end." Vio said and went back to reading his book.

"Stupid Green!" Blue yelled as he wandered around aimlessly. "He thinks he knows everything! I bet I'll find the temple way before him! In fact, I'll have already defeated all the monsters infesting it, too!" Blue grinned then tripped over the charred remains of a small tree. "Oww." He mumbled as he sat up. Then he looked around and saw that these parts of the woods were burnt as though a fire had been here recently. "The hell?" He said confused.

"It's not good to talk to yourself like that, you know. People will stare at you funny." Blue heard a squeaky voice say. He looked to his shoulder and saw a small creature holding a clover.

"What are you and how'd you get on me?" Blue demanded.

"I am Leif of the Minish tribe, and I've been up here ever since the last time you tripped." The young Minish laughed.

"Well get off. I'm busy!"

"If you're looking for the forest temple, then I can show it to you." Leif said.

"Why didn't you mention that before?! Show me where it is!" Blue commanded.

"Sure!" Leif smiled and pointed, "That way! Go!" he tugged forward on Blue's hair. Blue yelped.

"Keep that up and I'll flick you away!" Blue glared.

"Uh, sorry!" Leif laughed and apologized. "So who is it you keep complaining about?"

"Green. He thinks he's the leader and can boss me around but just you wait! I _know_ I'll find the temple before him!" Blue exclaimed.

By the time Blue finally made it to the temple, Green was already there. "Oh, hey Blue." Green greeted when he saw him. "Took ya long enough." he smirked.

"Wa- How did you get here so fast?!" Blue asked astonished.

"It was easy. _I_ just followed the map." Green folded his arms. "I told you we needed it. Although it was a little harder since it seems a fire burned most of the place…" he trailed off.

"Whatever. I still say that thing is useless!" Blue grumbled then noticed the pile of rubble that blocked the front of the temple. "So how are we gonna get in?"

"Oh, you wanted inside?" Leif asked.

"Uh, yeah." Blue answered back.

"Well I don't know how to get you guys inside!" Leif laughed.

"What?!" Blue yelled.

"But my friend might know! Let me down by the entrance!" Blue walked up to the rubble and let Leif down like he wanted. "Wait here and I'll go get him!" he said and ran off.

"Who was that?" Green pointed to the small opening Leif had disappeared into.

"Leif." was all Blue responded. A few more moments later Leif was back, along with another Minish whom held a white and red feather instead of a clover and a book. The two heroes kneeled down to talk.

"I'm back!" Leif called happily, "And I've brought my friend!"

"Uh… You neglected to mention that they were Hylians." The new Picori said as he pushed his glasses back in place.

"Oh. Uh, sorry." Leif laughed nervously then turned to Green and Blue. "This is Milo."

"Look, can you help us get into the forest temple or not?" Blue asked impatiently.

"Hmm…" Milo thought for a moment, "Perhaps, if you two were to shrink down to our size, then you could get inside with ease."

"And how would we do _that_?" Green asked.

"Well there's this spell book I have. It may contain the spell I need. I'll be right back." Milo walked back through the hole.

"What does he mean by 'spell book'?" Green asked Leif.

"He's got a book of spells!" Leif said cheerfully. Blue face-palmed.

"Uh, that's not what I meant…" Green rubbed the back of his head.

"So what caused all this anyways?" Blue asked.

"Yeah and why does half the woods look burnt up?" Green added.

"About a week ago a Hylian came here and just blew up the entrance here! And on top of that they even had a dragon set fire to our village!" Leif explained with a sad expression, "We're still trying to clean everything up."

A few moments later Milo came back holding a very thick book. "The spell I'll use should be somewhere in here." He said as he skimmed through the pages

"Will someone please explain _what_ spell?!" Blue asked, aggravated.

"The one that'll shrink the two of you down to our size of course!" Leif happily explained.

"Ah! Here it is!" Milo exclaimed then read some more. "Now you see that stump? Go stand on it." He ordered and the heroes complied.

"Move over!" Blue demanded as he tried pushing Green.

"You move!" Green snapped back.

"Eh-hem." Milo cleared his throat to get their attention. "There's room enough for the both of you." He said and they stopped arguing. "Now, are you ready?"

"Yes." They both nodded.

"Then I'll begin."

"Hey wait a sec! Will we be able to return to our normal size?" Green asked.

"Of course! The reverse spell is the same one, only backwards." Milo smiled. "Now…" He began to chant some words for a moment before something happened. The two heroes felt an odd sensation, and before they knew what was going on they had already shrunk down to the size of Milo and Leif.

"It worked!" Blue grinned.

"Now follow me." Milo said as he led them through a hole that led to the entrance of the Forest Temple. "Now go stand on that stump like before.

"Kay." Green replied as the two of them went to stand on it. Just as before, Milo chanted, only this time backwards, and soon the heroes were returned to their normal size. "Thank you, Milo. How can we repay you?" Green smiled.

"It was no problem." Milo smiled and walked away.

"Good luck you two." Leif waved then followed Milo.

At the entrance to the temple they paused as Green turned to Blue. "You ready?"

"Always." Blue smirked.

"Then let's go." They opened the door in front of them to a narrow hallway only big enough for one person at a time.

"I'll go first!" Blue said and pushed pass Green. Halfway down the hall, a Skulltula had dropped down on Blue, knocking him over.

"Blue!" Green called as he rushed to help Blue.

"Get it off of me!" Blue demanded. Green quickly cut the monster in half then helped Blue back up and they continued through the next door.

The room they were in now was very large and almost resembled an old abandoned castle. Standing in the middle of the room was a stone elevator surrounded by four torches all lit with four differently colored flames. They took only a few steps before something happened. The flames dispersed to reveal four poes each holding their own torch. As they each turned to a hallway the elevator in the center slowly descended below the floor then the four poes floated off, each to a different hallway.

"What was that all about?" Blue questioned.

"Dunno." Green replied. "Come on." He led the way down the stairs and they searched around the room. After a moment though, they soon realized that all of the other doors were either locked or blocked by iron bars.

"Hey! I found a way that isn't blocked!" Blue called to Green from across the room before he headed up some steps and to a door.

"Wait for me!" Green yelled as he followed and got there just in time to see Blue defeat a Blue Bubble.

"This temple is easy!" Blue laughed. They then went through the other door but soon wished they hadn't. Iron bars fell in front of the door blocking any means of escape and two Stalfos appeared.

"You and your big mouth." Green glared at Blue.

After a few minutes of slashing and dodging they had defeated both of the Stalfos. The iron bars lifted and a treasure chest appeared. As Green opened it, he found a key inside. "Maybe this'll unlock one of those other doors." Green guessed before Blue and he exited the room.

They found a door that unlocked and went in. The room looked to be a courtyard and had a bridge over a small pool and two wells. They looked around until Green saw a platform with a door high above. "Hey look! Up there!" Green pointed.

"So how do we get to it?" Blue asked.

"Like this!" Green grabbed hold of the vines that were on the wall, and started to climb. Blue followed and soon they were at the top. They went through a door and saw another door and a Blue Bubble. Bars blocked both doors until they killed the Blue Bubble and the bars lifted.

Blue looked between both doors. "…..Which one did we come through again?"

"That one." Green said. They went through the other door to find themselves on a sort of balcony.

"Now what?" Blue asked as he leaned against the wall and unknowingly pressed a small switch. As soon as he did, they heard water running. They peered over the ledge and saw the room with the well, which was now drained. They both nodded before climbing down the vines and to the well. "Hey look, a ladder!" Blue pointed.

"What would a ladder be doing in a well?" Green wondered all while Blue was already halfway down the well. "Wait up, Blue!"

At the bottom it was very foggy. Next to the small but very long path was a stream of water. They walked a bit until they got to the other end, which looked the same as the other but vines took the place of a ladder. Just before climbing up the vines though, Green stopped and turned to the wall on the other side of the stream. On it was a key hanging high from a rusted chain. "There's a key over there!" He exclaimed.

"So how do we get it?" Blue asked. Green thought a moment before taking out his boomerang and throwing it at the key. As it grabbed the key it broke the chain then came back to Green. Green smirked.

At the top of vines they found themselves in the same room as before. Deciding there was nothing left to do there, they headed back to the main room. They then found steps leading to a locked door. They used the key and went through only to meet with a Skulltula, which they quickly defeated then went to the next room. They had to climb two ladders and through an archway where they saw three yellow arrows painted on the floor pointing towards a large block. "What's with the arrows?" Blue asked and Green shrugged.

"Maybe we're supposed to move that block?" He suggested.

"And what makes you think that?" Blue asked doubtfully.

"It's worth a shot." Green replied.

After going through the whole room and moving more than a few blocks they had to climb a ladder where they found two Blue Bubbles. They killed them then went through the next door.

"What the hell?!" Blue said when he saw that the corridor was twisted. Even the floors were twisted and the two of them had a hard time as they tried walking through it but soon they were at the other end. The next room was small and had only a few small platforms to get to the ledge on the other side. This room was also twisted.

They hopped over to one platform then another, when Blue noticed something about Green's shadow. "What's that?" Blue pointed to it.

"That's my shadow." Green deadpanned.

"I know that! I _mean_ why does it look like it's getting bigger?" Blue asked annoyed.

"Huh?" Green looked down at it. "I don't think that's my-" He stopped midsentence as he saw a large hand falling towards him. "Whoa!" He rolled out of the way just in time as a wallmaster fell to where Green had previously been standing.

"Where the hell did that thing come from?!" Blue exclaimed as the wallmaster walked around a bit on its finger tips then fly back up into the darkness. "And where did it just go?"

"Let's hurry and get out of here before it comes back." Green said and jumped across the last platform. Blue nodded and followed, but just as he jumped the wallmaster had fallen on top of him and he just barely was able to reach to ledge. "Blue!" Green ran to help but was too late. The wallmaster held on tightly as it pulled Blue up and into the darkness with it and soon Blue felt himself losing consciousness.

"Blue! Blue!" Green called but to no avail. Green stood there for a moment trying to think of a way to get him back when the wallmaster came back down for him. Green dodged it and quickly preformed a spin attack before it could retreat back again. "Don't worry, Blue. I'll find you!" He said looking up to where he last saw Blue before he disappeared. Green turned back to face the door, unlocked it and exited that room. He went through a short hallway with two flights of stairs. At the top of each staircase was a picture hanging on the wall and a third at the bottom of the last staircase.

As Green walked down the first flight he saw one of the poes from earlier in the second picture just before it disappeared. Turning to go down the last flight of stairs he saw the poe in the third picture and just as he got close to it a ball of red fire came out of it. Green blocked it with his shield as the poe came out of the picture and hovered to the small area just before the next door.  
>The poe disappeared and the only way Green knew where it was, was the lit torch it carried. Green had no choice but to block again as the poe charged at him, swinging its torch like a weapon. As it was knocked back by his shield it became visible once again and Green took the opportunity to attack it. He slashed it with his sword and after pausing a moment as if in pain the poe went back to being invisible again. This went on for a while, Green almost getting burnt by the flames a few times, until finally he jump-slashed it and the poe stopped.<p>

"….you win this time," It said then disappeared as the torch beside the door was lit with the same color fire as the one that lit the torch the poe carried, "But this isn't over." Green heard the poe's voice echo, "My name is Joelle and I am one of the poe sisters. If you manage to find and defeat my sisters as well, come look for me for a rematch." The voice faded off into the distance.

"Huh? What happened? Where am I?" Blue mumbled as he sat up. "Wait a minute! That's right! That thing grabbed me and pulled me away! It must have left me here!" He exclaimed then looked around and saw he was in front of the four torches, one of which was lit with a red flame. "Huh? I though those poes stole the flames?" He wondered as he got up and brushed himself off. "Whatever. I should try and find Green. He's probably looking for me."

Blue made his way back to the room just before the twisted hallway and just before he could reach the door a blue bubble attacked. He killed it with his sword just as another came at him. He quickly killed that one as well but got very aggravated as five more appeared. "Back, Off!" He took out his hammer and knocked them all away, some hitting walls and some slamming into each other. One of them though, hit a hidden switch that Blue failed to notice until it was too late. A rumbling sound was heard from behind the door. Curiously Blue went through the door to see that the hallway was no longer twisted. He rushed to the room he last saw Green before the wallmaster got him. He was going so fast that he almost couldn't stop when he saw that this room had changed as well. He looked around and, seeing an accessible chest, he climbed down the ladder. He walked over and opened it, finding a large key inside. "Cool." Blue said and started walking away. But just as he moved, another wallmaster almost fell on him. Instead, it bumped into him and knocked him off balance. He desperately flailed his arms before he fell down a hole in the floor.

"Ow." Blue mumbled as he looked around the big empty room he'd fallen to. Seeing only some steps leading to a door he decided to head for the door. He then found himself in the room with the wells. He almost was knocked off the ledge as a big deku baba lunged at him and just barely missed. Blue killed it and, seeing the door on the other side of the ledge he decided to head for it. He was surprised to know that it had led him back to the same room with all those blocks. Shrugging off the weird layout of the place he hopped down and began climbing to the top of the room again. Once there, a blue bubble flew right into his head. Blue took out his hammer and just as before, accidently sent it flying into the switch. Again there was a rumbling sound and, once again, the hallway was twisted again. "Crap…" Blue complained, not wanting to have to go through the dizzying hallway again. He reluctantly did, and, this time avoiding the wallmaster, managed to get pass the door on the other side.

He walked down two flights of stairs and saw a torch lit with red fire next to a door. He ignored it, and went through the door. There was a chest in the middle of the circular room that had already been opened. "Tsk, Green probably got whatever was in there!" Blue remarked before walking to the door on the other side. The only way Blue could tell he didn't go backwards, was the flame of the torch was now blue. He once again climbed both flights of stairs and went through a door to another twisted up room. He managed to dodge the wallmaster in there as he climbed down the ladder and back up another one, seeing as it was his only option. At the top of the ladder was a hallway with two green bubbles. Blue tried to kill them, but no matter what he did they wouldn't die. He even tried to go pass them but they wouldn't let him. Blue was about to snap when he noticed one of them lose the green fire surrounding it. He took the chance and cut it with his sword, finally defeating it. He waited for the other one to lose its green fire before he killed it as well then he went to the next room.

There was a bunch of pillars in this room that spun around a pit of what Blue guessed was poisonous fog. On the other side of the room was a switch. Quickly assuming if he were to hit it that a chest would appear, Blue carefully jumped to one of the pillars and waited until it came close to the platform the switch was on then jumped to it, all while avoiding the many spikes that rose from the ground.  
>Once he hit the switch with his sword, a rumbling sound was heard. Confused, Blue then hopped back across to the door and found the hallway on the other side had now become twisted. "Dammit! I wanted a key, or some rupees or, something else!" He complained.<p>

As he walked back out to the previous room, he saw that it was different as well. Blue climbed down to the floor to try and see which way he came from. While he was looking around he kept walking, and so he fell straight through the hole in the floor down to a checker tiled room. "The hell?" Blue looked around confused. He saw a floor switch and a door blocked by iron bars on the other side so he headed for the switch first. Blue hadn't made it very far before he started hearing a creaking sound. He stopped to look up, only to realize the ceiling was beginning to fall. "C-crap!" Blue wasted no time as he dashed towards the switch. He was almost there, when the ceiling had completely fallen. When the ceiling finally rose back up, underneath it laid Blue's hat, crushed.

"Phew!" Blue breathed, his heart still pounding rapidly. "This crazy place is trying to kill me!" He looked up at the ceiling as it made a creaking sound again, and noticed there was a hole in it right above the switch. Blue readied himself so as soon as the ceiling went back up, he ran to the switch. Just as he thought, the ceiling didn't crush him. As Blue stepped onto the switch the iron bars lifted from the door. He waited for the ceiling to fall and rise again, then he ran for it and just as he reached the door the ceiling came slamming back down all around him. Blue wiped away the sweat from his face before going through the door.

In this room was a large painting of a green colored poe, a torch and another door. Blue was about to go through the other door when he noticed the painting's eyes seemed to follow him. It creeped Blue out enough that he picked up a pebble off the ground and hurled it at the painting. Smirking at the tear he made in it, he turned back around to go through the door. But before he could, he heard laughing from behind. He turned around to be face to face with a poe carrying a torch of green fire. Blue had to dodge quickly as the poe became invisible and started attacking by swinging its torch. As soon as it reappeared though, Blue went on the offence and jump slashed it. It pause a moment, then went back to attacking, only this time Blue was ready. He blocked its attack with his shield and as it appeared again he jump slashed it again. He only had to keep up that routine for a while until the poe stopped its assault. The poe disappeared as the torch next to the door was lit with a green flame.

"You won't be this lucky next time." Blue heard a voice echoing. "I am Amy and my sisters and I await the next time we meet." The voice laughed as it faded out. Blue shrugged it off and went through the door he was trying to go through before. He found himself in a hallway with a skulltula that he quickly defeated then he continued through to the other door. He now was in the main room on a balcony. Blue looked around and saw that three of the four flames had returned. Right in the middle of the torches though, was a purple colored poe. Blue quickly jumped down and walked up to it, prepared to fight.

The poe snickered as it began to make three copies of itself, all of which began to spin around Blue. Blue tried a spin attack, but they floated away from his blade. "Alright then! I'll just go after them one by one!" Blue said to himself seeming very determined. He ran as fast as he could until he finally was able to hit one of them and it disappeared. He did this with the other two but just as he'd finished off the third the fourth slam into him with its torch. Luckily the flames didn't touch him. He tried slashing at the final one when it disappeared. Confused but assuming he'd won, Blue was about to walk away. Before he could even take one step though, the poe was back and once again made three other copies of itself. Blue repeated the process over and over multiple times until the poe finally was defeated.

"When we meet again my sisters and I will make sure you never get out of here alive! You'll regret the moment you ever entered this place." He heard the poe's voice fade out as the purple flame was returned to its rightful place.  
>Blue sighed just as he heard someone call his name.<p>

"Blue!" He looked to the side and saw Green jogging up to him. Just as he reached him, the elevator rose back up and out of the ground.

"Where've you been?!" Blue asked him.

"Well I _was_ looking for you, but I also managed to get back two of the flames." Green answered. "Where were you anyway?"

"That stupid hand thing left me in this room, and when I went back to the room it got me in to find you, _you_ were gone!" Blue replied.

"Well at least we're together again." Green sighed. "So should we see where this elevator leads to?"

"Already ahead of ya!" Blue ran over and stepped onto the elevator. Green ran up next to him just as the thing began to make a slow descent below the floor.

Once the elevator had reached the ground they got off. As they looked around they saw that it was a very long, dark hallway with no end in sight. But as soon as they stepped foot onto the plush red carpet torches lining the walls began to light up. First red, then green, then blue and finally purple. The torches followed that pattern until the flames were so far away they were no longer visible. "Think it's a trap?" Blue asked Green.

"I'm not sure. The Poe sisters _did_ say they wanted a rematch." Green answered after a moment.

"Then I'll give them one!" Blue smirked and started down the hall.

It seemed to take hours to reach the end, or at least for Blue it did. After only a minute he started complaining about how long it was taking, and that Green should walk faster and stop slowing him down.

"_Finally_!" Blue exaggerated, "Now I can go beat those poes and get out of here!"

"One problem." Green said looking at the large wooden blue door, guarded by a lock and chains. "We don't have the key."

"Great! Now I suppose you wanna go back and look all over for it." Blue threw his arms in the air dramatically.

"What else can we do? It's our only option." Green explained, getting a bit irritated with Blue and his attitude. As they started walking Blue stopped abruptly.

"Hey wait a minute!" He started looking around his tunic. "A-hah!" He pulled out a big key.

"When did you get that?!" Green asked.

"I found it a while ago. Must've forgotten about it." Blue shrugged.

"So you were about to make us go back and look for something you _already_ had?!" Green asked in disbelief. Blue ignored him as he walked up and put the key in the lock. He turned it, and it fell. Blue soon regretted being the one to unlock it. As soon as the lock and chains fell, they went right on Blue's foot.

"Yeow!" Blue yelled out in pain.

"Serves you right." Green folded his arms. Blue wanted to hit him, if only his foot wasn't in so much pain.

"They waited a moment for Blue's foot to stop hurting, then opened the door and went in.

There were four torches in the large round room, and they all held the same colors as before. Green and Blue took a few cautious steps until they were standing in the middle of the room. Just then they heard snickering and the flames danced wildly before shooting over and encircling them. The flames then turned into the poe sisters.

"He he he… You should never have come here." The Purple one cackled as they continued to circle around the heroes.

"Yes… Soon you'll be doomed to remain here for all of time." The Green one said.

"You're going to regret disturbing us." The Blue one finished as they stopped. Three of them then reverted back to large flames that danced around the two Links and the red poe, blocking any way of escaping.

Just like before, the red poe attacked by first becoming invisible then charging at them. They both dodged but before they could do anything the poe was already attacking again.

"Blue! I've got an idea!" Green called over to Blue, who had just dodged the poe.

"Yeah?" Blue asked as he joined Green.

"Use your shield to block her and I'll attack while she's distracted." Green explained.

"What? Why can't _I_ be the one to attack?" Blue complained.

Green rolled his eyes. "Fine you can attack and _I'll_ distract her." Blue agreed, and as soon as the poe charged at Green he knocked her back and Blue jump slashed her. The red poe stopped a moment then continued. Blue and Green also noticed that the flames jumped back a bit when the poe paused.

They continued fighting that way, until the red poe stopped, looked up and screeched, then vanished into flames. The flames stopped and reverted back to poes.

"Don't think you've won just yet!" The Green one hissed as the other two went back to flames and continued their dance. The Links had a harder time as this one was much faster, but eventually they managed to defeat her as well. The flames stopped again and this time it was the blue one to challenge them.  
>Blue and Green both were getting exhausted, and it didn't help that this poe seemed to be the strongest. It took everything Green had to keep from getting completely knocked back when the poe charged at him. Finally after a while the poe stopped and so did the flame. As the blue poe vanished the purple one spoke.<p>

"Once again you've killed my sisters… For that I will have vengeance!" The poe declared and made three copies of itself. They all spun around the two Links for a bit then stopped as the real one shot a fireball from her torch, then they continued spinning. Green knocked it back with his sword just before it could reach them, but it burst into flames that littered the floor around them. As the heroes tried to find the real one, the poes all stopped and once again the real one shot a fireball. This time Blue blocked it with his shield but it still burst into smaller flames scattered amongst the floor. Green then got an idea.

"Blue! Keep using your shield to block the flames! I have an idea!' Green exclaimed.

"What's it look like I'm doing?!" Blue yelled back. Green ignored him and pulled out his boomerang. He aimed carefully then flung it towards the poes, destroying each copy until it hit the real one. While the poe was stopped Blue took the chance and attacked. He slashed her a couple of times before she spun around, knocking Blue back a bit and creating three more copies. The poe then circled them once again. This time two of the poes attacked. Green swung his weapon through them again until it hit the real one, and this time Green slashed at it due to Blue trying to extinguish the flames burning on his tunic. Once the poe recovered she made more copies and did the same thing as before, only this time she became much faster, almost causing the Links to become dizzy. Green tried hitting them with the boomerang, but they kept dodging.

Frustrated, Blue jumped at them and slashed one of them. The copy disappeared and Blue smirked. Too bad for the poe that she was so focused on Green, because Blue kept slicing at the poes as they spun around. Finally Blue sliced the real one and she stopped. While she was stunned, Green jumped in the air and drove his sword straight through the poe. The poe screeched then vanished into purple flames. Just then a yellow colored medallion appeared. Green sighed exhaustedly as he wiped his forehead while Blue picked up the medallion.

Once again, a light appeared and they went through it. Once the light disappeared they saw a small grassy room. The walls were made of stone that was covered in moss and vines. In the middle was the Green Maiden in a cage much like the one the last maided was in, only this one was covered with vines.

"Green Maiden!" Green exclaimed once he saw her.

"I just knew you'd make it past those poe sisters and find me." She smiled.

"Don't worry! We'll get you out!" Blue said and tried fitting the medallion into the lock.

"Sadly it won't work. You have the Light Medallion, but you need the Forest medallion to free me." The Maiden looked down sadly.

"Tsk, Figures it's not the right one!" Blue remarked.

"For now I'll have to just use my powers to help you two get out of here." The Maiden said.

"I promise we'll get you out of there as soon as possible." Green promised which made the Maiden smile before sending them out of the room.

Once outside, Blue groaned. "I can't believe we went through all that and we still couldn't even save the Green Maiden!"

"At least we found another medallion. And we'll be back to free her soon." Green sighed. "For now let's head back to the inn." Blue reluctantly agreed, and they started walking. A few moments later, Green paused.

"The helled you stop for?" Blue asked annoyed.

"…I just realized…" he turned around to face Blue, "I left the map back at the temple."


	7. Lending a Helping Hand

Hey sorry this is late, but thanks to a hurricane I've been having trouble with my internet. I don't even know if it's fixed now or what so I wanted to get this uploaded just in case. _Sooo_... Enjoy. ^-^

* * *

><p>"Blue. Hey, Blue! It's me, Leif!" Blue heard a small voice calling him. He grumbled and turned over. "Blue! Wake up, please!" The voice called louder.<p>

"What." Blue spat out, his eyes still closed.

"Remember how I helped you out yesterday?"

"What about it?" Blue opened an eye to see that Leif was on his shoulder.

"Well, we were wondering if you and your friends could help us repair the village. It's really bad and most of us are too injured." Leif explained. Just then Red woke up.

"What's going on?" He asked as he rubbed his eyes sleepily, not able to see the Minish from so far away.

"It's nothing. Go back to sleep." Blue told him. Red of course didn't listen, and got up to see just who Blue was talking to, if anybody. That's when Red saw Leif.

"Who's that?" Red asked, all traces of sleepiness replaced with curiosity.

"I am Leif of the Minish tribe!" Leif smiled.

"Hi!" Red smiled. "I'm Red Link."

"Nice to meet you." Leif smiled back.

"What're you two doing up so early?" Green mumbled as him and Vio sat up.

"It's Leif." Blue explained.

"You mean the Minish you told us about when you got back?" Vio asked.

"Yeah and he wants us to help them out around their village." Blue said as they all sat around Blue's bed.

"Well we do owe it to him. Without him and Milo we never would have gotten in the temple in the first place." Green explained.

"So you'll help us?" Leif clasped his hands together.

"Sure." Green smiled.

"Yay!" Leif jumped around on Blue's shoulder in joy.

"Would you quit that!" Blue looked at him in annoyance.

"Sorry." Leif stopped and quickly apologized.

"We'll be back later. Bye." Green said as Blue left, Leif of course on his shoulder.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I thought you guys wanted to relax for a bit?" Vio asked concerned they were overdoing it.

"We're fine." Green assured him. "Besides, we owe him."

"Alright. Good luck." Vio said before Green left.

Leif led them through the woods and to a stump and, upon closer inspection, they saw Milo waiting there. "Ah! You're back!" Milo stood up.

"What're _you_ doing here?" Blue asked.

"Well you certainly can't get to the village being the size you are now!" Leif laughed.

"Yes. Now if you two are ready, let's begin." Milo pushed his glasses back in place.  
>Blue and Green both stepped onto the stump, and as the previous day, before they knew it they were as small as the Minish. "Now if you will, please follow us." Milo seemed to be in a hurry as Leif and he led the two Links through the woods.<p>

"Why'd we become small now when there's still such a long way to go?!" Blue yelled after a while.

"Because that was the closest stump that we can use that wasn't burnt up by the fire." Milo explained grimly.

After about an hour and much of Leif rambling on nonstop, they reached the Minish village. The entrance had what seemed to be the charred remains of an archway, and most of the houses were either burned down or looked like they would crumble to dust at any given second. Next to one of the burn down buildings sat a mother trying to comfort her crying baby.

"Come." Milo said when he noticed they'd stopped. "I want to introduce you to our elder first."

The more Green and Blue saw of the village the more they wanted to help. Well, at least _Green_ did.

"Elder." Milo called to an older Minish who was speaking to some others. "This is Green and Blue and they're here to help us."

"So these are the two Hylians you spoke of yesterday." The elder looked between them. "Thank you both for coming to help us in our time of need. If there's anything I can do for you please let me know." He walked away.

"I'll be working over there. Just let me know if you need anything." Milo said then left.

"So what're we supposed to do?" Blue asked, bored.

"Well you could start by helping rebuild some of the homes." Leif suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Green said and Leif led them to a home that was completely burned down.

First Leif had to explain how their homes were made, as they used anything they could and it wasn't like a Hylian home. "Now we already gathered the supplies, so all that we to do today is rebuild." Leif explained now more serious. "First we should help out with the homes that were burned completely down."

"So where does everyone stay while their homes are being rebuilt?" Green asked.

"They stay in the homes of other Minish who've had their homes already rebuilt." Leif answered.

It took a while, but when they finished the new house looked pretty good. "Thank you so very much!" The Minish said before they went on to the next building.

After a few hours and many buildings, they took a break. "So who'd you say did all this?" Green asked as Leif, Blue and he sat next to the building they were working on.

"A Hylian. I didn't see their face so all I know is they had a little dragon with them that caused this whole mess." Leif explained. Green and Blue exchanged glances, both having an idea of whom it was.

After a half hour they decided to get back to work. But for all the work they did that day they barely made even a dent. What they _did_ manage to fix the Minish were very thankful for.

By the time the sun started to set they decided it was time to go back for the night. Leif had stayed behind as Milo led Blue and Green through the village to the entrance. On the way they passed a young Minish that carried a few small flowers. The Minish just faced forward with a sad expression as she made her way pass them. "What was that about?" Blue asked staring after the Minish.

Milo stared hard at the ground for a moment before answering, "Though most of us _did_ escape the fire virtually unscathed, there were…. some who were not as fortunate."

Later at the stump were the Links shrunk they were saying goodbye to Milo.

"We'll come back tomorrow and help out more." Green promised.

"Really? Are you sure?" Milo asked surprised.

"Well there's nothing else to do." Blue complained, "We have to stay here until those two heal." Milo gave him a confused look.

"Our other friends back at the inn. They were injured a couple of days ago." Green explained.

"Hm. Now go stand on the stump so I can perform the spell." Milo shooed them over to the stump. He recited the spell, and the heroes returned to their normal size.

Back at the inn Vio was reading a book as usual, and Red had fallen asleep on a nicely made bed, drool covering the pillow he laid on. "We're back." Green called as he opened the door. Vio shushed him.

"Red just fell asleep. He was up all day complaining of pain around his injury." Vio explained, "I think he should go back to that doctor tomorrow."

"Well it's no surprise. He's constantly rolling out of bed in the middle of the night. He even woke up one time and thought _I_ did it to him!" Blue said as he shut the door.

"So what's the Minish village like?" Vio asked putting his book down.

"It would likely be really nice if everything weren't burned down." Green sighed as he sat down on his bed to take off his boots for bed.

"Yeah. We fixed up a lot today but it was still nothing compared to all the damage that fire caused." Blue said before noticing the drool coming from Red's mouth. He gave the sleeping Link a disgusted look and sat on the only empty, and very messy, bed left before he realized something. "Hey wait,… This bed isn't mine. I _made_ my bed before I left…." He looked to the bed Red was on just as another big drop of drool hit Blue's poor pillow. Blue had an unreadable expression as he pulled out his hammer and held it menacingly overhead.

"Blue!" Green and Vio yelled as they tried holding him back from clobbering the soundly sleeping Red Link.

The next day before going to the Minish Village, they decided to take Red back to the doctor. From the moment Blue had woken up he'd been glaring daggers at Red, who was completely oblivious to any of it.

"Hm…" The doctor said. "It seems his ribs aren't healing right. Tell me, have you been taking any hard blows to the area?" She asked Red as he sat on the examination table.

"Um," Red put a finger to his chin as he thought. "No, I don't think so."

"He falls out of bed often." Vio explained and the doctor 'tsked'.

"That's not good. It's likely he re-cracked a rib or two. It also may just that he bruised the already weak area. You'll have to try not falling on them anymore or they may not heal properly." The doctor warned. "All I can do right now is to give you some medicine to ease the pain."

"So how's he supposed to stop falling out of bed? He's always tossing and turning in his sleep and is too dumb to stop it!" Blue said while continuing to glare at Red. He did have a point though; Red couldn't help it if he rolled around in his sleep. The doctor thought for a second.

"Perhaps if his bed was put in a corner? Then he would have less of a chance of falling out of it." She suggested.

"That might work." Red smiled.

After they went back to the inn they decided they should move the beds, on account of Blue and Green would likely be too tired after they got back from helping out the Minish.

"Where're you going?" Vio asked as Blue opened the door and started heading out.

"To the Minish Village. I'm not helping Red after what he did last night!" Blue yelled then slammed the door.

"What'd I do?" Red asked with an innocent expression.

Leif! Milo! Where're you guys at?" Blue called as he got to the stump. He had to listen closely to hear the tiny voice calling to him. He looked on the side of the stump and saw the both of them.

"Where were you? I thought you guys said you'd be here in the morning." Milo asked.

"I never said that!" Blue fought back.

"Hey where's Green?" Leif asked.

"He'll be here later. Can we just get on to the shrinking now?" Blue huffed impatiently.

"Yes." Milo said and Blue stepped onto the stump. Milo read the spell, and Blue shrunk down.

"So what happened to Green? Why is he coming later?" Leif asked as they began the long walk back to the Minish Village.

"Yes. I thought he'd be here _before_ you." Milo added.

"We had to take Red to the doctor and Green had to stay to help Vio and Red when we got back." Blue explained.

Milo stopped. "I'm going to stay and wait for Green. Leif, you know how to get back by yourself, right?"

"Well of course I do!" Leif grinned. "We'll see you back at the Village!"

"Be careful!" Milo called after them as they were already walking off. "I hope he remembers the normal route is blocked." He sighed then walked back to the stump and waited for Green.

"Are you sure you know where you're going? It only took half this time yesterday!" Blue yelled.

"Well _yeah_!" Leif turned around while walking, "This is one of the paths me and Milo use to get to the village. It's just a little farther." Leif ensured. As soon as he turned back around his face hit something. "Ow." They both looked to what it was and saw that a tree that had been burned down was obstructing the way. "Oh _yeah_! Now I remember why we stopped using this one!" Leif laughed.

"So how're we supposed to get to the village now?!" Blue shouted angrily.

"We just go back!" Leif smiled. Obviously he and Red were very similar.

They started heading back, when they heard the sound of something fluttering. Confused, Leif and Blue looked back and let out a scream. Behind them was a bird ten times their size. Blue and Leif ran as fast as they could and just as they were about to become bird food Leif led Blue into the small opening of a tree trunk, leaving the bird to fly right into it.

As the bird flew off Blue and Leif took a moment to catch their breath. "Phew! That was close!" Leif panted then smiled as if nothing had happened. "So, ready to go back now?"

"Let's just hurry up with it." Blue grumbled. As they exited the tree trunk Leif paused.

"Uhh…" He looked in all directions with his finger to his lips.

"Now what?" Blue folded his arms.

"I have no idea where we are!" Leif laughed.

"What?! How can you not know where we are? Don't you live in these woods?!" Blue yelled and Leif cringed.

"Well yeah, but the landscape is different now! The burnt down trees are blocking everything!" Leif explained, his smile not present. Blue face-palmed.

"So Blue and Leif already went to the village?" Green asked as Milo and he were walking back.

"Yes. I told them to. They should have made it there by now." Milo seemed worried.

Once they were at the village Green got to work, helping some Minish finish a house, and then another. Green had just finished helping with his fifth house when one of the Minish that'd helped walked over to him.

"We're about to head out to plant these seeds so the woods can grow back." Green looked behind the Minish and saw a bunch of others. "You wanna come'?" he asked.

"Sure." Green smiled. Just as he was about to join them he heard a Minish child crying.

"But I'm so hungry, Mama!" He complained to his mother who was trying to console him.

"I know darling, but there's no more food." She kneeled down and petted his hair.

"Um excuse me," Green walked over. "May I ask why there's no more food?"

"The fire burned it all up. There isn't even anywhere nearby we can get it from now that everything has been turned to ash…" She sighed.

"If you'd like, I could go and find something." Green offered.

She gasped, "You'd do that? Oh, thank you!"

"It's no problem." Green grinned and went to catch up with the other Minish that were going to plant seeds for the woods.

They all headed out of the Village with as many seeds as they could carry and kept going until they got far enough then some of the Minish began to dig up the dirt. They first dug the dirt, then planted each seed carefully as to make sure the seeds could have enough room between each of them to grow. The whole process didn't take very long, and when they were done they headed back to the Village before the sun could set. Once back in the Minish Village, Green searched for Milo until he found him.

"What do you need?" Milo asked.

"I want to grow to my normal size so I can get something for someone." Green explained, thinking of the poor Minish mother and child.

"Sure." Milo agreed, not really knowing or caring what he was talking about. He led Green through the woods to the stump and Green struggled to climb atop it.

"I'm going to be right back so just wait here." Green told him.

"Alright. But I'm leaving if the sun starts to set." Milo warned then began to read the spell. Green thanked him before returning to his normal size then ran off.

He ran to the Village they were currently staying in and searched around for any shops that would be opened. He eventually found a bakery and hurried in.

"How may I help you?" The young woman behind the counter asked.

"I'd like to but some bread please."

"Sure." The woman smiled, "How many loafs would you like?"

"Huh? Oh…" Green thought for a second. "Well I don't want to bring back too much. They are Minish so I doubt even the whole Village could eat more than one. But then again this may be the only thing that poor kid and the rest of them will have until the woods grow back…" He muttered to himself. The woman cleared her throat to get his attention. He looked up.

"Well?" She asked, still trying to be polite.

"Oh! Sorry. I'll just take one loaf of bread for now." Green answered, thinking he'd just go buy more when they'd finish this one. The woman put the bread in a bag and Green paid and thanked her then finally left and headed back to the Minish Village.

"Milo, I'm back!" He announced and looked around and leaned down when he saw Milo so he could hear what he said.

"Oh, good. I was just about to leave. Are you ready?"

"Uh, hold on." Green showed the food, "I bought this for everyone so I can't shrink until I get it to the Village."

"Now why did you do that?" Milo seemed annoyed.

"Well ya see, there was this kid crying about how hungry he was and I couldn't just ignore him." Green laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. "So will you lead me to the Village like this?"

Milo sighed, "Sure."

After Milo had led Green to the village, which took much less time, they went back to the stump where Green shrunk down. By the time they got back to the village the sun was about to set.

"Thank you, mister!" The young Minish grinned.

"Yes, but it needs to be cut down into smaller pieces." Milo remarked.

"Oh, yeah." Green laughed nervously then drew his sword. "I'll just have to cut it up then." Green then proceeded to slice the bread into much smaller pieces.  
>By the time he was done, Green was very worn out. "Is that good or should I keep going?"<p>

"It's plenty fine! Thanks to you, now we'll have something to eat that isn't burnt to a crisp!" One of the Minish that Green was working with earlier said.

"Phew. That's good to hear." Green sighed.

"Come on. You look tired. You should go home and rest." Milo said. He then led Green back and Green went back to normal size.

"I'm back." Green announced exhaustedly as he shut the door behind him.

"Where's Blue?" Red asked.

"Huh? He didn't come back?"

"No, he's been gone since earlier, remember?" Vio replied, "Didn't you see him at the Minish village?"

Green shook his head, "I assumed he'd gone back way before I even got there."

"So Blue's missing?" Red asked.

"Nah, he's probably just out sword training. I'm sure he'll be back soon." Green said.

It had been hours since the two had gotten lost, and they were both exhausted from walking in circles the whole time. The sky had long ago turned dark and there was an ominous feel all throughout the woods. Blue kept turning back, almost certain someone or something was watching him.

"Are you okay?" Leif asked when he noticed Blue's behavior. "Why do you keep looking back?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah." Blue replied, only paying attention to half of what Leif had said. All of a sudden they both heard wings flapping from behind. The two looked back and saw a large creature flying straight for them, its talons ready to strike. The two of them screamed and took off, unknowing of where they were going.

After a few minutes of running they noticed the owl had given up and they were safe. "Phew." Leif sighed as Blue and he came to a stop. As they tried to catch their breath, they heard a snap right as the ground gave way and the two fell into a pit of darkness.

"You okay?" Blue asked Leif as they got up and brushed themselves off.

"Yeah, I think so." Leif replied.

"So just where are we?" Blue looked around.

"Dunno. I've never been here before." Leif said as he followed Blue. They walked out of the room they had landed in and into a long corridor with moss covering the walls. The only sound was their shoes splashing in the shallow, murky water as they made their way down the corridor. When they reached the end they had come to a big open room. The whole room had thick spider webs covering almost everything. "Oh wow." Leif exclaimed, "I wonder where the spider that made those is?"

"Probably long gone." Blue guessed. They saw an opening on the other side and went towards it. When they reached the middle of the room Blue felt a drop of something wet hit his shoulder. "The hell is this?" He looked around just as another big glob splashed onto his head. Blue and Leif both looked up to see a giant spider hanging above them. They screamed and ran as the spider made its way to the floor and chased after the two. Just as they thought they'd be safe the spider shot its web and it hit Leif.

"Eek!" Leif cried as the spider began to pull him back towards itself. Reacting quickly, Blue cut the web with his sword and freed Leif. "Phew. Thanks." Leif sighed.

"It's not over yet." Blue said as the spider came closer. It shot its web at Blue, who dodged before slashing it a few times. "Let's get out of here." He said while staring at the dead spider.

As they entered the next room they were only able to take a few steps before the exit was blocked off by a suddenly appearing web over it. Startled the two looked back. "_Now_ what?" Blue's voice held a tone of irritation. Just as they took a step forward into the dark room a very large spider descended from the ceiling. Its razor sharp teeth dripping with venom as it touched the floor. "Stay behind me." Blue ordered and Leif nodded. The spider then rushed at him but stopped a few feet away to shoot its web at him. Instinctively Blue raised his shield and the web bounced off of it and back into the spider's eyes, impairing its vision. "Gotcha!" Blue exclaimed as he ran at the spider with his sword ready to attack. While the spider was desperately trying to clear its vision Blue slashed at it a few times before the spider pushed him away. The spider then charged at Blue but he managed to get out of the way and the spider slammed into a wall. Once again Blue began slashing at it and once again the spider pushed him away. Blue got ready for the spider to come at him again, but Leif sneezed causing the spider to look over at Leif before going for him. "Oh no you don't!" Blue ran after the spider and jumped on its back and slammed his sword down on it. The spider exploded, getting green slime all over Blue.

"You did it!" Leif smiled happily as he walked over to Blue.

"That was disgusting!"" Blue exclaimed. Both exits were then unblocked, and the two of them walked towards the one and into a long dimly lit pathway. Soon they came to a ladder with vines covering the top. Blue led the way up and had to use his sword to cut away the vines. As soon as he did they continued up and to the next room. It was a large circular room with a blinding light that shown down on a raised part of the floor.

"Ohh! Pretty." Leif looked around in awe.

"There's gotta be an exit or something around here. Look around." Blue ordered. They checked the whole room, but nothing.

"I'm getting tired…" Leif yawned and went to sit on the raised part of the floor under the light. As soon as he did, the light got brighter. "Uh, Blue?" Blue turned around to yell at him to stop complaining and he saw the Minish being raised slightly in the air.

"Leif!" Blue ran over and tried to grab him but was stopped as he too was being pulled into the light.

When they opened their eyes again, they were above ground and out of that hole. "Phew." Leif sighed, "I'm sure glad _that's_ over!"

"Yeah. Come on, let's try and find the Minish village." Blue said and he led the way.

"Blue, I think we should rest for the night. It's impossible to find our way at night." Leif suggested. "Plus I'm exhausted!" Blue looked back to the slumped over Minish.

"You didn't even have to do anything! I'm the one who killed all those spiders!" Blue exclaimed. Leif looked to him with tired eyes which made Blue roll his eyes. "Oh fine!" He finally agreed.

They decided to sleep under the root of a tree, just in case another bird flew by. "Goodnight, Blue." Leif yawned.

"Night." Blue replied and soon the two of them had fallen asleep.

"Guys! Wake up!" Red exclaimed as he shook Vio.

"What, Red?" Vio whispered.

"Blue's still gone! He never came back!"

"I'm sure he's okay. He'll be back tomorrow. He's probably out training or something." Green yawned then turned over to go back to sleep.

"No he's not! That little Minish, Leif, is missing too!"

"How do you know that?" Vio asked.

"Because Milo here told me!" Red pointed to his shoulder. Green and Vio got up to look and sure enough, there on Red's shoulder, was Milo.

"Milo? What're you doing here at this time?" Green asked now more awake.

"Leif is missing and I think he's with Blue." Milo explained. "They were supposed to be heading to the village last I saw them, but I fear Leif may have gotten lost again. Would you mind helping me find them?"

"Sure." Green replied. "I'll be back in a little bit."

"Good luck." Vio said as Milo hopped onto Green's shoulder.

"I hope they find them soon." Red said worriedly as the two left.

They went to the Minish village, and there found a bunch of Minish ready to go looking for the missing two. "Alright, this group will go search in that direction, and this one will search in that direction." The Minish elder instructed.

"…Huh?" Blue opened his eyes when he heard something. "Did you say something?" He asked Leif but the Minish was sound asleep.

"Blue!" Blue heard in the distance and it clicked.

"Green!" He exclaimed. "Leif wake up!" He urged Leif.

"Five more minutes…" Leif mumbled. Blue looked at him oddly for a moment before shaking him harder.

"Get up!" he demanded.

"Huh? Oh, Blue. What's up?" Leif gave him a sleepy smile.

"I think I can hear Green! Come on!" Blue exclaimed and dragged Leif out. "Green!" He shouted. A few seconds went by.

"Maybe you just dreamt it?" Leif suggested. Just as they were about to go back to the tree they heard someone.

"Blue?"

"Told you." Blue smirked then cupped his hands to his mouth to make himself louder. "Green!"

"Blue? Where are you?" Green called back.

"Over here!" Blue replied then turned to Leif. "Let's go find them." Leif nodded and they rushed towards where Green's voice was coming from.

"Blue? Leif?" Green called out again.

"We're coming!" Blue replied.

A few moments passed and Green was about to call to them again when something hard knocked into him causing him to fall. "Geez, Blue!" Green said as he got back up.

"Finally! We've been trying to get back forever!" Leif exclaimed relieved.

A week passed, and Red and Vio were feeling much better so they had decided to go along with Green and Blue to the Minish village. "So what are we doing today?" Red asked Milo as they headed to the village. There was a bunch of Minish walking around as they walked along the path, which now had a small bit of grass growing back on the sides of it.

"Since it rained last night we're going to plant seeds." Milo replied.

"What for?" Red asked.

"It's so the woods can regrow again." Vio explained.

"Oh." Red understood.

Once at the village, Milo turned to them. "I won't be joining you today but I'll be back in time to return you all to normal later." Before they could ask where he was going, a Minish spoke.

"Alright, now everybody grab a seed and follow me."

A few hours passed, and they'd made quite a bit of progress. Of course, Red kept getting sidetracked by everything since to him it all looked so amazing when he was so small. They had to stop though, when it started getting dark. They then followed the Minish back to the village.

"Thank you for helping us so much." The Minish elder said once they got back.

"It's alright, we were happy to help." Red smiled.

"We'd like to help more, but now that Vio and Red are better we really should be going." Green explained.

"Speaking of leaving, where's Milo? He said he'd be back in time." Blue folded his arms.

"Right here." They turned around to see Milo, Leif, and a few other Minish all carrying something.

"What's that?" Red asked as they put it down.

"Can't you tell?" Milo said and Vio took a closer look.

"It's the map!" He exclaimed and the other heroes stared wide eyed.

"How'd you find it?!" Green asked.

"A few us have been going to the Forest Temple and looking for it." Leif smiled.

"This is to repay you for helping out so much." Another Minish explained.

"Thanks." Green smiled.

After saying goodbye to the Minish, Milo and Leif helped the heroes carry map to the stump. "Remember you four are welcome back any time." Milo said as the Links hopped onto the stump with the map.

"Next time we come here you'd better know your way around the woods!" Blue called to Leif.

"I will." Leif replied. "I'm going to miss you guys!" he smiled sadly.

"We'll miss you, too!" Red waved.

"Goodbye Milo, goodbye Leif." Green said.

"Take care." Vio said just before Milo began chanting and they were back to their normal size.


	8. Lost in the Lost Woods

**A/N:** Since I'm going to be really busy for a while, I've decided to go on hiatus for a little bit. I don't have enough time to write it now, but this story is definitely not going to be left unfinished. I might upload a chapter here and there if i have time, but I'm not promising anything. Also I'd like to say thank you to those of you who have faved/alerted/reviewed.

I'll be back soon.

* * *

><p>"Look, I'm only going to explain this <span>once<span> more." Shadow pinched the bridge of his nose, becoming highly aggravated with the small group of monsters. "You are to go to Hyrule and cause chaos and havoc. What's so hard to understand about that?!" He demanded to know as the moblins and lizfos kept on laughing. "And why are you laughing?" A few of them pointed to behind him so he turned around. There was Kira, making faces and mocking him behind his back. "Kira, what the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"Well, obviously I'm making fun of you." She rolled her eyes and smiled.

Shadow face-palmed, "So is _that_ the only reason you asked to come along?"

"Yup." She nodded.

"Uh, can we get on with things?" One of the lizfos piped up.

"Don't interrupt me!" Kira screamed at the lizfos and shot an energy blast at him. The poor lizfos was burnt to a crisp and the rest of the monsters got a weird, frightened look.

"Would you stop doing that?!" Shadow yelled once again.

"No! He interrupted me!" Kira fought back.

"You were already done talking!" Shadow pointed out.

"Yes, but I might have wanted to say more." Kira folded her arms.

Shadow sighed, "Look, can you just let me finish giving them orders?"

"Alright, but I don't think you're doing a very good job. I mean, look at how long you've been explaining things to them. They're either stupid, or you suck at giving orders." Kira smirked and walked away.

After she left one of the monsters raised his hand. "What is it?" Shadow asked irritated.

"Who was that?"

"Forget about her. She is none of your concern." Shadow then went on to explain their orders again for the umpteenth time.

After a couple more minutes, Shadow Link led the monsters to Hyrule, and luckily for him, Kira didn't want to go along for once. She'd been bugging him almost the whole day; doing anything she could to annoy him, then acting completely innocent two seconds later. She was driving him insane.  
>Soon they arrived in Hyrule, right next to a seemingly large and busy town. "Well? What're you waiting for?! Get to work!" Shadow commanded when he saw they were all just standing there looking around.<p>

A couple of hours later the town was ablaze and blood stained the roads. Many people had already fled, and those who didn't were left to cower in fear as the hellish creatures destroyed their homes. The few who actually stood their ground were quickly killed while the others watched.  
>Shadow Link sat atop one of the few buildings not yet destroyed as he marveled at the view. "Now do you see what happens to those who don't take the shadows seriously?" he smirked cruelly but it soon faded. "Speaking of which…" He stood up and folded his arms. "I need to figure out what to do about Kira. If it weren't for those damn illusions of hers I'd…" He walked off the roof and to the ground. "No. I still don't know exactly what their plan is, so it'd be too early to do anything. Damn." He shot a ball of dark energy at a building which caused it to collapse.<p>

Later after destroying a few more towns Shadow Link returned to the fortress and quickly went to find Zole. After asking one of the thieves he'd met on his first day there, he found out where Zole was and quickly headed there.

"What is it, Shadow Link?" Zole asked when Shadow Link walked in. Like Link, he never knocked.

"Sir, I have a favor to ask of you." Shadow Link asked.

"Well?"

"I'd appreciate if you talked to Kira. She keeps distracting the monsters so I can't get anything done. She also won't stop bothering me."

Zole sighed. "I'll talk to her, but it won't do any good. She rarely listens to anyone." He mumbled the last part as he looked off to the side. "Speaking of which, how did it go in Hyrule?" he changed the subject.

"It went well." Shadow replied. "I left the monsters there to cause more chaos."

"Good. Oh, could you do me a favor?" Zole asked.

"What is it?"

"The heroes seem to be making quite a lot of progress lately. In fact, they weren't even supposed to be able to make it passed the shadow temple. I want you to find out how they're getting so far in such a small amount of time."

"Of course, sir." Shadow replied and left.

A few minutes later Zole informed one of the lizfos patrolling the corridor to have Kira report to him at once and the poor lizfos agreed. The lizfos knew about Kira's quick temper, so he devised a plan as not to be killed. Once he'd found her he called to her. "Miss Kira." He bowed.

"Huh?" Kira took a few steps closer and the lizfos began to sweat. "What do you want?" His plan seemed to be working; she seemed calm.

"The master wishes to see you right away." He knew to refer to Zole as 'master' around her.

"…Fine." She finally said and walked away. As soon as she was gone he got up and went back to his post.

Kira walked quickly as she headed to see what her master had wanted. As soon as she walked in the room she smiled. "You wanted to see me, master?"

"Yes. Why do I hear that you've been distracting the new recruits?"

"I wasn't distracting them, I was just, uh… Wait, how'd you know? I bet Shadow Link told you, didn't he? That's it! I'm pushing him down a staircase again!" Kira was about to leave when Zole spoke again.

"Kira, do I need to remind you of who was the one to kill off most of the monsters just a few days ago?"

"Well, they deserved it! They laughed when Shadow called me weak." She replied. "And plus I only killed one of them today!"

"Nonetheless, I want you to let Shadow Link do his job and stop bothering him."

Kira sighed, "As you wish." and walked out. Kira walked quickly as she mumbled to herself. "Stupid Shadow Link! First he gets me in trouble for just having a bit of fun with Zelda and now this! I wish I could just get rid of him like the others! I'll make him pay!" Due to Kira walking so quick and not watching where she was going, she bumped right into someone, causing their heads to collide.

"Ow! Watch where you're going!" Shadow Link glared.

Kira stuck her tongue out. "You watch where _you're_ going! I've been here longer so I have the right to do whatever I want." She folded her arms and faced away. "I'm mad at you anyways. You keep getting me in trouble with master!" She looked back to glare.

"If you'd do things right then you wouldn't get in trouble!" Shadow exclaimed.

For the longest moment they just stood there glaring at one another. Finally Kira smiled sweetly and stepped closer. Shadow gave her a confused look before her smile switched to a smirk and she bashed her head into his. While Shadow rubbed his head he watched as Kira dashed off. He was going to chase after her, but thought it might just be another game of hers so he walked the other way.  
>Instead, Shadow Link decided to go spy on the heroes.<p>

Once there, he watched as the four of them bickered to no end. "This is all your fault!" Blue exclaimed and pointed at Vio accusingly.

"At least I know how to read the map, unlike some of us." Vio remarked.

"Guys, can we not fight and just try finding a way out of this place?" Green sighed.

"Yeah, we should be getting along!" Red piped up.

"Shut up, Red!" Blue growled which made Red hide behind Green.

"Knock it off, Blue!" Green warned.

Shadow Link smirked, "Those four fools will _never_ save the princess." he continued to watch as their fight became physical.

"Oh _yeah_? What're _you_ gonna do about it, _huh_?" Blue and Green began to fight, Green of course knocking him over and winning.

"Are you okay, Blue?" Red tried helping Blue up but in turn he slapped his hand away. After watching his teammates little squabble Vio rolled his eyes.

"Come on. I'm sure if we just keep going this way we're bound to find our way out." Vio said as he then took lead. All but Blue followed. Instead, he huffed a bit before folding his arms and following while mumbling incoherent words.

A few hours later they were still lost, if not more so than before, and soon it would be dusk. "I think we should stop here for the night." Green suggested

"Yeah." Red agreed, "I'm exhausted!"

"That and we may end up even more lost if we keep going in the dark." Vio added.

"Then it's settled. So now we'll need firewood to make a fire." Green said. "Vio and I will go get some while you two find something to eat."

"But can't we just take a break for a bit?" Red complained.

"Tsk. Go ahead and rest! I can find food on my own!" Blue exclaimed.

"Okay!" Red smiled, seeming full of energy now. Blue rolled his eyes in disgust.

Minutes passed, and Red was sitting against a tree while humming a happy tune, blissfully unaware of the pair of eyes that had been watching from the shadows. "I hope they get back soon. It's almost completely dark now!" Red mumbled worriedly to himself. Bored of just watching, Shadow smirked and sunk deeper into the darkness.

No more than a few seconds later, Green emerged from the darkness. "Red! Come quick!" he said quickly.

"Green? What's wrong?!" Red asked in alarm and he jumped to his feet.

"It's Vio! While we were collecting firewood an old tree fell on him! Hurry!" Green explained and led Red into the forest.

A few minutes passed, when Blue came back to where Red had been waiting but didn't see him. "Now where did that idiot run off to?!" Blue wondered as he set down the fish he'd caught.

"Where's Red?" Blue turned around to see Green and Vio, both carrying a small stack of firewood in their arms.

"He was gone when I got here." Blue shrugged in reply.

"You don't think he got spooked and ran off…" Green looked to the other two Links. Blue face-palmed.

"We should go look for him before something happens to him." Vio stated.

* * *

><p>"Green, how much farther?" Red asked.<p>

"Not much." Green replied as he kept his face hidden in shadows. Just then something growled behind them.

"What was that?" Red exclaimed as he looked around. When he turned back, Green was gone and a strange fog seemed to surround the area. "Green?" Red called but Green didn't answer. Red looked around.

"Red? Is that you?" he heard a voice ask. He thought it sounded like Vio.

"Vio? Where are you? Are you okay?" Red asked.

"Over here, Red." He heard Vio reply.

"Where? "I can't see you. This fog is really bad!" Red replied. He wanted to make sure Vio was alright. But by the sound of his voice, he was.

Red stepped a few feet towards the voice, when he fell down a slope. "Ouch…" Red mumbled and sat up. Just then he heard a laugh that seemed to come from everywhere. "You fell right into my trap!" Just then a pack of wolfos appeared in front of him. "Uh, nice doggy." Red stumbled back nervously. He tripped over a tree root, and the wolfos lunged at him.

* * *

><p>"Red!"<p>

"Where are you?!" The other three called as they searched the forest for their red-clothed counterpart.

"I hope he didn't get himself in any trouble." Vio stated.

"Knowing Red, he probably did." Blue replied.

"Well I hope he's okay." Green added just as a movement out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. "Did you guys see that?!" he asked and went after it before the other two could reply.

"Green, where're you going?!" Vio called as Blue and he had to run after Green. Green didn't stop though, as he was focused on catching who, or whatever, was trying to escape.

Green finally caught up at a slope but was shocked to find it was the old man. "What're _you_ doing here?" he asked dumbfounded.

"Your friend is in danger." The old man kept his eyes on something below so Green looked down. There was Red, on the ground with a wolfos on top of him trying to bite his face off and more wolfos circling him. On the farthest side from Red, were his four sword and fire-ice rod.

"Red!" Green exclaimed and, without looking back to ask how the old man had known where Red was, quickly climbed down the slope. Once at the bottom he rushed over and tackled the wolfos just as it was about to bite into Red.

"Green? Where did you go?! Why'd you leave me like that?!" Red demanded as he got up. Just then another wolfos lunged at him. Red put his arms up to block but there was no need. The wolfos was already downed by an arrow.

"Red, where have you been?" Vio asked as Blue and he climbed down the slope. As soon as they were there Blue went right into the fight while Vio went to help the defenseless Red Link.

"Vio!" Red exclaimed, "Are you alright?"

Vio stared at him. "Uh, what are you talking about?"

"Green told me you got hurt!" Red explained.

"Huh? No I didn't." Green replied as he killed another wolfos.

"Yes you did! You came to get me to help!" Red fought back.

"Guys, let's just focus on the task at hand and discuss it later." Vio suggested as he shot another arrow at a wolfos. The other two nodded in agreement and Red went to grab his weapons while Vio covered for him.  
>After a few minutes of fighting, they had defeated the wolfos. "So, what were you saying earlier?" Vio asked Red.<p>

"Well, I was waiting for you guys, when Green showed up and said that you were hurt. So I followed Green but then he disappeared and it got _really_ foggy! Then I heard Vio calling and when I tried to find him I fell down that slope. Oh! And also I heard a voice." Red finished with a smile.

"So now he hears voices." Blue rolled his eyes.

"What did the voice say?" Green asked.

"Uh,… Oh yeah! It said I fell right into their trap." Red explained.

"Then the 'Green' you followed was just to trick you." Vio stated.

"Oh… Well that explains a lot!" Red laughed. Blue rolled his eyes in disgust.

Once back at their campsite, they made a campfire to cook the fish they'd caught and sat around the fire. After a few moments of silence Red spoke. "I wonder how Princess Zelda's doing…"

"I'm sure she's fine. I can't speak for Kira, but we all know Shadow is one of us. He wouldn't hurt her." Green stated.

"You don't know that! He's working with _them_, remember? That whole 'hero' thing was probably just an act." Blue replied.

"I don't think so." Vio began, "I don't think he remembers anything about helping us."

"Why not?" Red asked.

"I'm not sure."

The next day the Links started out bright and early. Well, that is if they even knew which way to go. "Figures you'd get us lost again!" Blue complained as they wondered around, likely getting more lost by the second. "Can't you read that thing?"

"I _can_." Vio glared, "But these are the 'Lost Woods' _remember_? Because of this place the map won't be of any use to us."

"Perhaps _I_ could be, though." They all turned around and standing a few feet away was the old man again.

"What the- How the?" Blue stammered.

"How are you always able to find us?" Vio asked suspiciously.

"That does not matter right now. If you'd like, I could show you the way out." The old man replied.

"Well," Green began, "We do need a little help if we wanna get out of here anytime soon."

"No way! I don't trust this guy!" Blue pointed accusingly at the old man.

"Why not? He helped us before." Red pointed out.

"He's right." Vio agreed.

Blue folded his arms. "So?"

"Stop acting so rude, Blue!" Green commanded.

"I'll act however I wanna act!" Blue fought back.

"I'm not going to warn you again!" Green glared.

"Guys," Red started but was cut off.

"Oh yeah? Then bring it on!" Blue unsheathed his sword and attacked Green, who blocked it.

"Will you two knock it off?" Vio glared in annoyance. The old man cleared his throat in an attempt to get their attention.

"Well?"

"Please ignore Blue. We'd appreciate your help." Vio replied.

"Very well, then. Follow me." The old man turned around and started walking.

After a few long moments of awkward silence Vio spoke. "So how is it you know how to get out of here?"

"I've been here many times before." The old man answered.

"Why?" Red asked.

After a few minutes Red thought he wasn't going to get an answer when the old man finally replied. "Just… searching for someone." He sighed.

"Who?" Red became more curious.

The old man looked down and sighed. "Someone I haven't seen in a very long time."

Red was going to ask more when Vio grabbed his arm and shook his head, signaling him not to.

An hour passed and soon they came upon a few deku scrubs that were arguing about something. One of them spit a deku nut at the other, but instead it hit Blue directly in the face. "Hey!" Blue yelled and startled the deku scrubs.

"What do you want?" The one that hit him asked rudely.

"Go away." The other said.

"Apologize now!" Blue demanded. Instead of apologizing, both of the deku scrubs shot deku nuts at him.

"That's it!" Blue exclaimed and unsheathed his sword. The deku scrubs shot another deku nut at him before quickly running off, Blue following closely behind.

"Blue!" Green called after him but he didn't stop. In seconds he was out of sight. Green face-palmed.

"Idiot." Vio rolled his eyes.

"Now what?" Red asked after a moment.

"We should probably go and get him I guess." Green replied.

"I'll wait here. When you find your friend come back and we can continue." The old man said.

"Alright. Red, you stay here. I don't want you getting lost again." Green ordered.

"Okay." Red frowned. He didn't _mean_ to get lost. Green and Vio then left to search for Blue.

"Blue!" Green called after a while of looking.

"How far did that idiot get?" Vio wondered.

"Knowing Blue, probably far enough to catch those deku scrubs." Green sighed. Just then they heard a sound.

"Get me out of here!"

"That sounded like Blue." Green said.

"_Helloo_?" Blue's voice called again.

"Yup. It's Blue." Green rolled his eyes. "Blue? Where are you?" he called out.

"Over here!" They heard him reply.

"Where?" Vio asked after a couple moments.

"Down here!" Blue replied. They followed to where his voice was coming, and found a deep hole in the ground. It was too deep to even see the bottom.

"Blue?" They called down.

"Get me outta here now!" Blue yelled back.

"Hold on! We'll get you out!" Green said then turned to Vio. "Come on!" They then looked around, and found only some vines. They quickly grabbed one end of the vines and rushed it over to the hole. "Grab hole of the vine and we'll pulled you up!"

They felt a tug on the other end but no reply. "Blue?" Vio called down. No answer. The two heroes exchanged glances.

"Maybe he's ignoring us?" Green guessed. "Let's just pull him up." Vio nodded and they began to pull the vines. Just then the other side of the vines felt like they were being pulled. "Blue, are you pulling the vines?" Green asked confused. They heard a laugh, and almost had their arms ripped out of joint by the sudden intense jerk that came from the vines. It was so strong that it pulled them over. But before they could fall in, Vio quickly reacted by grabbing hold of Green and the edge of the hole.

"Are you alright?" Vio asked.

"Yeah." Green replied. Just then the part of the ground Vio was using to keep them from falling broke.

"Gotcha!" A voice said as something grabbed Vio's hand.

"Blue?!" Green and Vio exclaimed at the same time. Standing next to Blue was Red and the old man.

"We thought you were down there!" Green exclaimed after they were pulled up.

"We heard your voice." Vio added.

"It must have been a trick. Perhaps it was the same thing that tricked Red." The old man replied.

"Yeah, because Blue came back a few minutes after you two left." Red explained. "Unless…" he gasped and pointed at Blue, "You're an imposter Blue!"

"How about my fist shows you how real I am!" Blue exclaimed and raised his fist.

"Guys, let's just get out of here." Green said as Red hid behind him.

"Very good. Now follow me and please, no more detours." The old man replied and led the way once again.

* * *

><p>"Sir I have news to report." Shadow said kneeling in front of Zole.<p>

"What is it? Were you able to find out how the heroes are progressing so quickly?"

"Yes. They are being aided by someone.

Zole's eyes lit up. "What? Do you know who?"

"I was surprised to learn this, but… it's just an old man."


	9. The Water Temple and King Zora's Request

After a long time of walking, the old man had led the Links to an open field where they went their separate ways. "Across this field is Lake Hylia and the Water Temple. Good luck." The old man had said before leaving them.

A while later, they reached the lake. It was beautiful, with the way the sunlight reflected off the water's surface and a slight breeze caused the grass to sway slightly. There was a building next to the water, with a flock of Guays flying around its roof. The only thing to disrupt the serenity of it, was a gate blocking the only entrance. "What do you want? No one is allowed around the lake!" two Zoras walked over when they saw the Links.

"But we need to get to the Water Temple." Green explained.

The one Zora folded his arms. "Under order of King Zora, none are allowed to pass."

"Why not?" Vio asked.

"Ever since Princess Ruto went missing our King won't let anybody near the lake." The second explained.

"Great! Now how're we supposed to get to the temple?!" Blue snapped.

Vio looked to Blue and rolled his eyes before directing his attention back to the Zoras. "Perhaps we could speak to this King Zora?"

"I suppose, but you'd have to go to Zora's Domain. It's not that far from here. Just follow the stream until you reach it." the first Zora pointed to a stream that connected from the lake and went out to somewhere else that was too far to see.

"Okay, thanks." Green thanked the Zora before and they left for Zora's Domain.

"We should've just climbed the stupid gate." Blue huffed, not liking the idea of having to make a side trip.

"Then what about those Zoras? Would you have fought them?" Vio asked, not really caring what his answer would be.

"If they got in my way." Blue folded his arms and turned his head to face away as they continued. 

It didn't take too long before they had to stop though, because of a man wearing nothing but a pair of blue pants was blocking their path. "Hey, you." he waved them over with his tattooed arm.

"Huh?" Green replied.

The man took another scoop full of whatever he was eating before he continued. "You here to buy some magic beans?" he asked with his mouth full.

"Wha-? No!" Blue gave the man a weird look.

"We're going to Zora's Domain." Green answered, just as confused as the others.

"Oh really? Shame. Well, good luck getting in."

"Why?" Vio asked.

"The Zoras have been upset about something or other lately. They won't let anyone in." he shrugged and went back to eating.

"I guess this is going to be harder than we originally expected." Vio sighed as they turned away from the man who had gone back to stuffing his face.

"All the more reason to hurry." Green stated.

They began walking up the length of the river, stopping to fight an Octorok here and there until finally they reached a large waterfall. "Now what?" Blue folded his arms.

"Hey, there's an opening behind the waterfall! Right by that ledge!" Red exclaimed as he pointed.

"Good eye, Red." Green praised the red Link. They followed along the ledge carefully, and soon were in the area behind the waterfall.

They walked inside, and saw a huge cave like structure with another waterfall that led into a pool of water on one side, and on the other side was a path. Zoras walked and swam all around the place. "I guess this is Zora's Domain." Vio said.

"Let's find king Zora then." Green stated. But before they could take another step a Zora walked up to them.

"What do you think you're doing here?!" he demanded.

"We're here to see King Zora." Green answered.

"King Zora does not wish to be bothered at a time like this. You four should leave." The Zora explained and tried to shoo them away.

"We said we wanna see the King, so tell us where he is!" Blue yelled.

"Sir, it's very urgent that we speak to him." Vio explained.

"Urgent?" the Zora looked intrigued.

"You see," Vio began, "We need to get to the water temple. The fate of Hyrule may be at stake if we don't get there in time."

"… Fine. But don't say I'm the one who let you in." The Zora replied. "This way." He then led them to the highest part. "Just beyond these steps is King Zora. Don't be surprised if he has you thrown out, though." And with that he left.

As the Links walked up the steps, Red wined, "There's too many!"

"Get over it you baby!" Blue replied.

"Can't we stop for a moment?" Red asked.

"No!" Blue took out his hammer, "Now get going!" He commanded and Red ran right to the top, past Green and Vio, who were almost there.

"Guys, please behave in front of King Zora. If he's in a bad mood we don't want to make it worse." Green warned just before they continued. Once they saw King Zora though, their jaws dropped. Unlike the slim-figured Zoras, King Zora was three times the height, and five times the weight, and sat atop a minuscule waterfall. Next to him were two normal sized Zoras.

King Zora looked to them when he saw them. "Who are you? How did you get here?!"

"Uh," Vio was the first to recover. "We'd like to gain passage to Lake Hylia. It's very important."

"No. No one is allowed there. Not until we find her…" King Zora trailed off.

"Find _who_?" Red asked curiously. King Zora sighed.

"My daughter and heir to the Zora's Domain, Princess Ruto. She went to the lake and never returned. That is why none shall pass until I know she is safe." He explained.

"Then let us find her for you." Green offered.

"…You, an outsider, would do that for us?" King Zora looked surprised.

"Sure!" Red replied.

"That is, if you'll let us into the lake." Vio added.

"Done. And in return, you'll find Princess Ruto." King Zora agreed. "You!" he addressed one of the Zoras, "Bring four necklaces!"

"Right away!" The Zora rushed off.

"Necklaces?" Green tilted his head, confused.

A moment later the Zora returned with a clam like case and presented it to the Links. "These are special necklaces made from Zora scales. If you wear them while underwater they'll allow you to breathe." King Zora explained as the Zora opened it to reveal four necklaces, each with four scales each. The Links each took one and King Zora sighed. "Please find her."

"You can count on us!" Blue smirked.

"Go with them and let the guards know to let them by." King Zora instructed another Zora.

"Of course." The Zora replied.

Later, after the Zora escorted them to the lake, they were finally able to get through. "So where's the lake?" Blue asked.

"This is all that's left. The lake dried up a few days before Princess Ruto went missing but we don't know why." The Zora replied. "That was the other reason no outsiders were allowed near the lake."

"That's odd…" Vio trailed off.

"See that pool of water at the bottom of that island? The Water Temple entrance is submersed under it." The Zora explained and turned to leave when he paused. "Oh, and good luck with our Princess when you find her."

"What was _that_ supposed to mean?" Blue asked as the Zora walked away.

"Who knows?" Green replied. "Anyway, let's go." He said and led them down to the water. Pretty soon, it began to rain.

"Just great." Blue grumbled.

"Wow, it's getting muddy!" Red exclaimed. Just then he slipped and went tumbling. "Eeeeek!" he cried and knocked into Blue, who went down with him and towards the water.

Are you guys alright?" Green asked as he and Vio ran to see.

"Yeah." Red answered after resurfacing.

"Red!" Blue growled when he lifted his mud-covered face from the water. "I'm gonna flatten you!" he yelled then proceeded to pull out his hammer and chase after Red, who swam away.

"Guys, come on. Stop playing around." Green said.

"So how do we get in?" Red asked.

"We use the necklaces King Zora gave us." Vio answered and pulled his out.

"I'm not wearing some dumb necklace!" Blue folded his arms.

"Oh yes you are!" Green replied.

"I think they're pretty!" Red smiled as he swam around leisurely.

"Then why don't _you_ wear it?" Blue glared.

"Okay, I will." Red then put the necklace on and smiled. "See? I told you they were-" he stopped mid-sentence and his eyes widened as he grabbed his throat.

"Red?! What's wrong?" Vio asked alerted by his teammate's behavior.

"It's choking me!" Red exclaimed and fell over in the water.

"Red!" Green called in worry as they swam over to him. A few moments went by when Red sat up.

"Huh?" he looked around, "Oh. I guess it wasn't choking me." He chuckled nervously. "But…" he felt around the necklace, "It feels like it's stuck to my skin now."

"My guess is the necklace merges with the wearer's skin and that was the pain he felt." Vio explained.

"…Red, I'm gonna kill you." Blue stated.

"Well at least we know they're safe now." Green said as he put his on. There was a slight pinch, but that was it. Blue and Vio put theirs on as well and they swam under the water.

"Hey…!" Blue exclaimed, a few bubbles escaping his mouth, "I can breathe!"

"So where's the entrance?" Red asked and they looked around.

"Over there." Vio pointed to an opening at the bottom of the water. They swam down to it and went through.

When they climbed out of the water on the other side the pinching feeling from the necklaces disappeared as they were no longer attached. "I guess they only stay on in the water." Vio said while rubbing his neck where the necklace had been.

"Which way do we go?" Red asked looking around the huge room.

"Let's start at the bottom and work our way up." Green suggested.

"You mean we have to go all the way down there?" Red pointed to the water, which went so deep that you could barely see the floor. Green nodded. "But it's super dark down there! What if something attacks us and we can't see it?"

"If there is then I'm pushing you towards it." Blue muttered under his breath.

"It'll be fine. I don't think it's _that_ dark." Green replied and jumped in the water followed by Blue and Vio.

"If you say so..." Red said, still unsure and jumped in as well.

Once at the bottom they tried looking around. Well, three of them did. Red was, instead, scanning the water for monsters. "It really _is_ dark down here." Red gulped.

After a while of swimming around under the water Vio spotted an opening. "Look!"" He pointed and swam towards it. Seeing no way but up, that's where they went until surfacing. There they saw a door. They went through it and saw a chest, surrounded by grey balls.

"What're those?" Blue asked and walked up to them. Without warning, spikes popped out from them and they got up to chase him. While Blue had to fight them off by himself, the other three went and opened up the chest to find a map.

"At least we'll know where we're going now." Vio stated as Blue finished off the spikes.

"Thanks for helping!" Blue snapped.

"We thought you didn't need our help." Green replied with a slight smirk. Blue glared and muttered something as they left the room. Just before going into the water Vio checked to see where to go next. "I don't understand this. It says something about changing waters and a switch." Vio said as he put the map away.

"I wonder what it means?" Red replied as they got in the water again.

"You mean that?" Blue pointed towards a switch on the ceiling.

"That has to be it." Green said and without a word Vio shot an arrow at it. Just then, a rumbling sound was heard and the water went down.

Once the water was gone they looked around at everything. "So that's what it means by changing waters!" Red smiled and Blue rolled his eyes. They then found another door, which held a key inside, then went back to the main room. All the water was gone except for a small pool in one spot, making it impossible to swim back up.

"Now what?" Blue asked.

"There should be an opening this way." Vio replied and led the way. They searched around, but found nothing.

"Are you sure this is where it is?" Green asked.

"That's what the map says." Vio replied.

"You're probably reading it wrong." Blue said and leaned against the wall. Vio glared at him, and Blue smirked back. Suddenly the wall Blue was leaning on slid back an inch, making him fall face first in the sand.

"You found it, Blue!" Red exclaimed as Blue spit out the sand in his mouth.

"This must be the path." Vio said as he examined it.

"Then let's push it and see were it goes." Green replied and they began to push the block until it finally it fell down into water. They followed it into the water, and soon came up on the other end of the underwater passage. In front of them was a door, but a gaping hole kept them from it. Next to them was a crystal switch which Vio struck, causing a spout of water to rise up.

"Are we supposed to get across using _that_?" Blue asked skeptically.

"Do you see any other way?" Vio replied and quickly jumped over to the water and to the other side. The others followed and they went through the door. On the other side of the door was a room full of water spinning like a whirlpool. Under the water, was a dragon statue.

"Ooh." Red gazed at the water. "That doesn't look too safe..."

"It's just a little water! Stop being such a baby!" Blue exclaimed and shoved Red, causing him to slip and fall into the water.

"Red!" The other two called.

"Heeelp meeee!" Red cried as he spun around, getting pulled under quite a bit.

Hold on! We're coming!" Green exclaimed and jumped in while Vio glared at Blue before doing the same. They spun around the water before grabbing the ledge where Blue was still standing. "Red, take my hand!" He said as he held out his hand.

"I caaan't!" Red managed to say between being dunked underwater.

"This isn't going to work." Vio said and looked around, trying to find something to help. He then saw inside the dragon's mouth, was a switch. "Green! There's a switch down there!"

"What? Where?" Green asked, forgetting what he was doing for a moment. Meanwhile, Red was still spinning.

"Guuuuyys I donnn't feeeel soooo gooood!" Red cried but was ignored.

"Right there, in the dragon's mouth!" Vio pointed. "I'm going to hit it and see what happens!" and with that he let go of the ledge and let the water pull him under. While under the water, he pulled out his bow and aimed, but the arrow missed due to the spinning water. Vio waited until the right second, then shot another arrow, this time hitting it.

The water stopped, and they could see a entrance under the water. They swam through it to the other side, and found yet another key.

"What the hell's with all these damn keys?!" Blue yelled.

"Blue? When did you get here?" Green asked as the others wondered as well.

"I jumped in when the water stopped spinning. I didn't feel like getting stuck in it like you idiots." He smirked and folded his arms.

"_We_ were trying to save Red after _you_ pushed him." Green replied and Blue's smirk disappeared.

"Whatever!" Blue turned away. They then swam back to the other side, and before going through the door they stopped when they noticed Red leaning over the water. He came back and wiped his mouth.

"I feel better now." Red smiled and the other three heroes gave him a disgusted look.

"Red, you're gross." Blue stated.

Once back to the main room, Vio looked at the map again. "Well we could try that door over there." He pointed to a red block against the middle pillar with a door above it. Green opened it with one of the keys to reveal a room with a small path with spikes on both sides of it. Above them were a couple of platforms, and another switch. Vio hit the switch, and this time the water level rose, along with the platform they were on. Before they went through the door though, Vio stopped them. "Wait, look. According to the map there's a passage down there."

"Really?" Green asked and Vio showed him. "Alright. Let's go, then."

They jumped into the water and swam down, and sure enough, there now was a hole leading somewhere where the platform had been. They kept swimming and rounded a corner where they came to a room completely underwater. On one side, was a switch. "I got this!" Blue said and hit the switch with his sword. Suddenly a gate they hadn't noticed before on the ceiling opened and Spikes and Shell Blades fell on top of him. "Ow..." Blue mumbled as the others came to help him. Once the monsters were defeated, another cage opened above Green, but this time nothing came out. "Oh, come on!" Blue yelled when he saw this.

"Guys this one goes somewhere!" Green announced and started swimming up. He came to a ledge that he climbed up on, and found a chest with another key. "I wonder why there's so many chests with keys." Green said and turned around, expecting to find the others, but no one was there. "Now where'd they go?" He rolled his eyes and dived back in and went back to the previous room where he found Blue swimming after Red, swinging his hammer. Vio was just staring at the two with a look of annoyance. "Come on guys! Stop messing around!"

"He started it!" Red replied and swam towards Green to hide.

"And I'm ending it!" Green exclaimed and blocked Blue from getting to Red.

"Tsk, you can't tell me what to do!" Blue snapped.

"Yes I can! _I'm_ the leader." Green retorted.

"So?!" Blue fought back.

"You three _do_ realize you're wasting time fighting each other when we could be searching for the maiden and Princess Ruto." Vio interjected.

Green and Blue looked to him and Blue huffed. "Whatever!"

Eventually after a while and Red almost getting lost, they came to a room with another switch, this time one that was close enough for Green to hit it with his sword. As soon as he hit it, the water rose to its highest level. A littler while later they found themselves in a cavern of rushing water and vortexes. After skillfully avoiding them all they came to a dead end, with a gate blocking the only way. "Now what? I don't wanna go back through those things again!" Red exclaimed.

"Hm... There's a gate, so there must be a way of getting it to open." Vio looked around, knowing there must be _something_.

"Hey look up there!" Red exclaimed and pointed to an eye statue on the wall.

"Good eye, Red." Green praised the red Link, who smiled happily in response. Vio took out his bow and shot an arrow at the eye and it shut. Once the eye was close, the gate opened up. They quickly swam over and got up out of the water where they found another chest with a key inside. They then followed the path to another room, only, they were very high up. Blue, not looking where he was going due to glaring at Red, walked right off the edge.

"Blue!" The others called in alarm before they heard a splash. Looking down they saw he'd fallen into the water. They followed jumping in as well then up onto the ledge. Before they left the room though, Vio made an observation.

"Isn't this the room Blue pushed Red into the whirlpool?"

"Yeah, and it's also the one he..." Blue trailed off as he and the other two had a look of realization.

"RED!" They yelled, causing Red to flinch.

A while later they came to another eye target that Vio shot, opening a gate. They went through and pushed a block until the path split both left and right. First they went right where they saw a chest. "Another key?!" Blue complained when he opened it. "I'm starting to think that's all we're going to get in this Temple!" He exclaimed and threw his arms up.

"Blue, we're not here for treasure, we're here for the Maiden and Princess Ruto, remember?" Green reminded him.

"So? That doesn't mean we can't look for both!" Blue snapped back.

"Stop being so greedy!" Green commanded.

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"Come on. Let's check the left side now." Vio said and started walking away with Red as Blue and Green got into a fight.

"It's a dead end." Red frowned.

"No. See up there?" Vio pointed to a target. Red nodded as Vio took out his hookshot, then proceeded to use it to pull himself up to the ledge. "Now you." he said and tossed it down to Red. Once Red was on the ledge as well they waited a bit before the other two came looking for them, their faces dirty from the fight.

"Red? Vio?" Green called.

"Maybe they got lost." Blue remarked. Just then Red answered.

"We're up here!" The two looked up, right as the hookshot made contact with Blue's face.

"OW! What the hell?!" Blue exclaimed and held his bleeding nose.

"Oh, sorry, Blue. I didn't see you there." Vio smirked and had to subdue a chuckle as Blue glared while holding his nose.  
>After they hookshot up as well, they followed the small path to the main room again.<p>

Soon they had to change the water level to its lowest level before going to a room where they had to hookshot over a line of spikes jutting out of the ground. They went through the newly unlocked door to find a large room full of water with a vortex on one side. At the other end, was an opening in the wall where huge boulders rolled out of and were sucked into the vortex. Blue Tektites swarmed the rest of the room. "That's a lot of monsters." Red frowned, "How're we gonna defeat them all?"

"We don't." Vio replied and the others looked at him oddly.

"Then how do you expect us to get to the other side, huh?!" Blue asked. Vio ignored him and turned to Red.

"Red, freeze the water with your fire-ice rod."

"Okay..." Red said. He took out his weapon and made sure it was set to 'freeze' then faced the water and let loose a beam of ice that froze the top of the water, along with the Tektites. "Wow, it's so pretty!" Red grinned happily at his work before following the others across. Just as he made it onto the ledge on the other side though, a boulder fell onto the ice, causing it to shatter. "Aw..." Red looked back sadly.

"Will you forget about that stupid ice and get going!" Blue snapped as he was about to close the door on the red Link. The next room was much smaller, with a few platforms to stand on. The door they had gone through, was up high on a ledge.

"So how do we get down there? The water might be too low to jump..." Green stated. But before they had a chance to decide, Red came barreling in and knocked them down and into the water. Thankfully though, it was deeper than it appeared.

"Red!" The other three yelled.

"Um, sorry." Red blushed while rubbing the back of his neck. Just then, Green yelped, causing the attention to go from Red to himself.

"What's wrong, Green?" Vio asked.

"Something just cut my hand!" as he said this he held up his hand to show a nicely sized cut that bled into the water.

"Eww, stop doing that! We gotta swim here, too!" Blue exclaimed.

"It's your blood, too, stupid!" Green retorted. Before they could continue their argument, a bunch of Stingers started jumping around them, slicing into their flesh.

"Get onto the platforms!" Green commanded. Once they were out of the water, the Stingers followed and the Links began fighting back.

"Just how many of these things are there?!" Blue yelled while using his sword to slash them.

"Does it matter? Just keep killing them!" Green replied as another knocked him back. Vio was doing pretty well, only receiving a few cuts. Red, though, wasn't so well off. He had tripped and closed his eyes as he swung his sword wildly, all the while the Stingers were cutting into his face. Vio went to block Red from the attack and soon they had killed them all off. As soon as they were free of the monsters Vio called the others over.

"Guys come here!" He said as he examined Red's face.

"What is it?" Green asked and Vio showed them one of the deeper cuts on Red's face. It was very deep, and would not stop bleeding.

"_Damn_!" Blue replied.

"What?" Red asked, oblivious to it.

"Red, don't you feel that?" Green asked him.

"Um... No, not really. In fact, I can't feel the right side of my face." he replied. The others exchanged a glance.

"Red, did one of those things cut you with their tails?" Vio asked.

"Yeah, I think so."

"What's that have to do with anything?" Blue folded his arms while Vio pulled out some gauze and attempted to clean the wound.

"Because if his face has gone numb then it means he may have been poisoned." Vio replied.

"What?! But I don't want to die!" Red exclaimed and began to tear up.

"You'll be fine. The poison's not strong enough to kill you that quickly, but just to be safe we'll have to get you checked out as soon as possible." Vio said as Green helped Red up.

"Then let's hurry." Green replied.

"How do we get out of here, though?" Red asked, his speech a little off as he couldn't feel the one side of his face.

"What about that?" Blue pointed to a cracked wall and went to hit it with his hammer. It crumbled, and he went through, only to discover a block blocking his path. He came back out. "No good. it's blocked."

"What about that one?" Vio looked to another crack on the other side of the room. Blue swam over to the other platform where he smashed into the wall, only to find the same block.

"What the?!" Blue yelled.

"...I have an idea." Vio stated after looking around the room a moment.

"What?" Red asked as Blue swam back over.

"See that switch on the bottom of the water? We're going to push that block onto it." Vio replied. They all agreed, and went to push the block. Once they had pushed it onto the switch, the water rose slightly.

"That's it?" Blue gave an unimpressed look.

"No, look." Green said and showed the others a ledge. once they were on it they climbed a few blocks to get to a door. As soon as they went through it though, it slammed shut and iron bars blocked any way back. In front of them was another switch similar to the one in the previous room, and another door guarded by iron bars on the other side of the room. In the middle was what seemed to be a bottomless pit and three water spouts just barely visible. Vio stepped onto the switch, and iron bars on the door on the other end lifted, and the water spouts shot up. Green then led them across the water to the other side where they left through the door.

They then found themselves in a small passageway that stopped short and dropped off a bit where there were two paths going left and right with a stream running through. Just as Green was about to take a look a boulder rolled by and the others had to help pull him back before he got squished.

"Thanks." Green said as he tried to catch his breath. "But what do we do if it's a dead end?"

"It's not. The water over there's deeper. We might be able to get to it, if we time it right." Vio explained.

"An if we don'? Red asked, his speech getting worse.

"We'll just have to get it right the first time." Blue replied with a smirk. They then watched the boulders for a few moments, finding a few second interval where the boulders stopped. Quickly they rushed towards the deeper water, just barely making it before another boulder landed where they previously were. After swimming to the other end they found a locked door, which Vio unlocked and they opened. Inside was a small room with a large dark blue chest with golden designs decorating it. "Aw yeah! This has got to be treasure!" Blue grinned and pushed the others out of the way. He opened it, and found a large gold, oddly shaped key with a pink gem in it. "Wha- Even the treasure is a key!"

"Blue, I don't think that's treasure..." Green said. Hearing this, Blue tossed it at Vio.

"What good is it then?!" Blue huffed.

"It'll get us into another room, and by looking at it, probably an important one." Vio replied.

"So, um, whih way do we goh now?" Red asked. they turned to him, and saw his face had begun swelling.

"The poison must be taking it's toll. We need to hurry." Vio said and, since there was no other way out, they had to go back through the passageway with the boulders, and to the other side where the found themselves in the same room where Red's ice was still keeping most of the water frozen. Sadly for the Links though, they had slipped the moment they reached the ice, making it difficult to get to the door and back to the main room.

After looking around and changing the water level a couple times, they found themselves in a room where the floor sloped down from the door on the other side. Scraping back and forth along the slope, were some Spike Traps. Blue, not being one to think, ran right up, and slipped, causing him to fall into a spike. He then jumped in the air, landing at the top. After the pain was gone he looked down to the others. "Well? Come on!"

"Only Blue." Green slapped his forehead. Once the three of them made it up they saw that the lock on this door was different. instead of the normal grey lock, this one was gold and held up by chains.

"This has _got_ to lead to something good." Blue stated with a slight smirk as they entered the room.

The room was square with water filling almost the entirety of it, with a walkway going along the edges and a couple platforms in the water. "Eeekk!" Came a high pitched voice. In one of the corners, was a small Zora blocking her face as a tentacle of water with some sort of red and blue ball inside backed up, ready to strike. Blue was first to reach between the two and blocked the monster's attack with his shield. "...Huh?" The Zora girl looked up to see Blue blocking the attack.

"Are you okay?" Green asked as he helped her up then asked, "Are you Princess Ruto?"

"Yes, I am." She said, brushing herself off. "Who are you?"

"Weh heh to savh vu!" Red smiled.

Ruto gave him a half confused, half annoyed look and Green sighed.

"He said we're here to save you."

"What? I don't need saving!" Ruto frowned and folded here arms. Just then the monster swung at them again, and they barely had time to dodge.

"Stay here." Green commanded and went to fight the monster along with the others.

"What? You can't tell me what to do!" Ruto stomped her foot but stayed put and watched as the Links battled the monster. They surrounded the aquatic monster as they began their assault. Green had tried cutting the water with his sword, but it did nothing.

"Just attacking the water like that won't work!" Vio called out.

"Then what do we do?!" Blue asked as the monster lashed at Red.

"Hit the orb inside!" Ruto called. "It's Morpha's weakness!"

"This thing's got a name?" Blue asked incredulously.

"Who cares as long as we know it's weak point!" Vio replied and aimed his arrow at Morpha. The arrow hit it, and sent Morpha to the other side next to Green. Green slashed it with his sword multiple times, until the thing managed to hop back into the water. This time Green used his boomerang to knock Morpha over towards Blue and Vio who continued the attack. This time when Morpha got away it used it's water tentacle to swing at them. They avoided the attack, but Morpha then went after Ruto.

"Eeek!" She cried. Blue got up and countered the attack with his sword and Morpha grabbed Blue, causing him to drop his sword as he was jerked into the air.

Morpha swung Blue around fiercely before tossing him into the wall. "Blue!" the others called. They tried getting to him, but Morpha was on the attack again, this time going for Red. As the other heroes fought, Ruto went over to Blue.

"Ugh..."He opened his eyes, only to see the Zora Princess inches from him.

"T-thank you for risking your life to save me..." She blushed.

"Uhh... No problem?" Blue replied, slightly weirded out.  
>Meanwhile, Green hit Morpha with his boomerang to get its attention off of Red, who was now having a hard time seeing as the poison had spread throughout his right side of his face. Red could barely even move his lips to speak. Green could only hit it a few times though, and Morpha went back into the water. Just then, instead of only one tentacle, three appeared, each one going after a different hero.<p>

As the one grabbed Green by the leg Vio saw that it was the one with orb and used his hookshot to pull it from the water before it had a chance to do the same to Green it had done to Blue. The three tentacles dropped back to the water, and Green fell to the ground with a thud. "Um, I'm gonna go now." Blue said as Ruto continued to stare at him with a look that made him uncomfortable. He got up and ran over to the others just as Green knocked Morpha with his boomerang.

When Morpha was pulled from the water, Red used his fire-ice rod to freeze it. As soon as he did this, Blue pulled out his hammer and brought it down on the frozen orb. It shattered, before the pieces went back to the water where the ice had disappeared. The water then shot up to the ceiling where it melted into nothing. Afterwards a blue light appeared where the water previously was and a medallion fell out of nowhere. "Let me guess. That's not even the water medallion." Blue asked.

"No. It's the spirit medallion." Vio said as he picked it up.

"What's that?" Ruto asked as she went to stand by Blue.

"It's our way out of here." Green replied.

"No, I mean _that_!" She pointed to Red, who's face was now completely swollen on both sides.

"Oh my Goddess! Red!" Green exclaimed as they stared in shock.

"Ah cahnt feel mah faeh!" Red cried incoherently as he flailed his arms around.

"Don't worry, Red. We'll get you help." Vio put a hand on Red's shoulder, trying to comfort him.

"Wha? Ah cahn't heah youh!"

"The poison is spreading faster than I estimated." Vio frowned. "We need to hurry before it spreads to his throat." The others nodded in agreement, then went into the light.

Once again, they were it a small dark room. In front of them, was the Blue Maiden in a cage similar to the others. "Hello, heroes." the maiden greeted.

"As you probably know, we don't have the right medallion to free you just yet." Vio stated.

She gave a small but sad smile. "I am aware of this, so there's no point in trying to change it. For now, all I am able to do is help you out of here with what little energy I can muster."

"And we thank you for that, but we promise we'll be back to save you soon." Green replied before a light surrounded them and they were once again in Lake Hylia. Only, this time water filled the entirety of it.

After the five of them got out of the water, a Zora caught sight of them. "Is that the Princess?"

"They saved her!" a second exclaimed as they rushed to them. "Are you alright, Princess?"

"Do you want us to carry you back?" Their questions were met with a glare.

"I don't need any help from the likes of you! Instead of going in there you just waited around here the whole time!"

"...But we _did_ go in to find you..." one replied but Ruto ignored them and instead turned to Blue.

"See you later!" She winked then walked away with the other two Zoras.

"Well that was odd." Green looked to Blue, who seemed as though he was completely freaked out. "Anyways, let's get Red some help."

"There's a place nearby where a scientist lives. He might be able to help." Vio stated as they helped Red walk since he couldn't see.

Soon they came to an oddly shaped building. Green knocked, and after a few minutes an old man wearing a blue lab coat answered. "Yes, yes. Who's there?"

"Sir, could you help our friend?" Green asked.

"What's wrong with him?" The scientist asked as he looked Blue up and down.

"Not me, you coot! Him!" Blue pointed to Red.

"He's been poisoned by a Stinger. Can you help him?" Vio asked.

"Come in." The scientist opened the door to let them in then went to a wall full of bottles. "Hmm... Liquefied Octoroc tentacle, jellyfish extract... No... Ah! Here it is!" He brought a bottle full of a strange liquid with something swimming inside. "Make him drink this whole thing." He said. Green took the bottle, almost gagging at the thought of what was in it, before pouring it in the red Link's mouth. Red began to struggle, and the others had to hold him down. They couldn't blame him though. Even they wouldn't want to drink it just by the smell of it. "The swelling should go down as the poison is neutralized, but he's going to have to drink another bottle full tomorrow to ensure the poison is gone. For now, you may stay the night if you wish. There's a spare room upstairs.

"Thank you very much." Green replied.

The next morning Red was the first to wake up. He opened his eyes and gasped before shouting, "I can see again!" he gasped again. "And I can hear and talk again!" By now he had woken the others up as well.

"I don't know whether to be relieved, or ticked off." Blue glared.

"So you feel better now?" Vio asked.

"Yup! I can even feel my face again!" Red replied with a happy smile.

After getting up and going downstairs, they saw the scientist had another glass of the stuff they made Red drink the previous night. "What's this?" Red asked as he was handed the glass.

"You don't remember?" Green asked.

"No, everything after defeating Morpha is hazy." Red replied.

"It's cake flavored drink, made just for you." Blue quickly answered with a smirk before anyone else had a chance to speak.

"Really?" Red gasped and his eyes lit up before gulping the whole thing down. When he was finished, his face contorted into a look of utter disgust. Blue started cracking up as Red then attempted to wipe the taste from his tongue.

"Thank you again for saving our friend." Green turned to the scientist.

"It's no problem. But if you'd like to repay me, then how about letting me test some of my experiments on you four?" he gave them a strange smile.

"Uh, actually we need to get going now." Green explained, rubbing the back of his neck.

After thanking him again, they left. "So what's the next temple?" Red asked. But before Vio could even look at the map a Zora jogged up to them.

"King Zora wishes to see you so he may thank you in person." he said, seeming out of breath.

"Really?" Green asked.

"Yes. Now please follow me if you will." The Zora then led them the entire way back to Zora's Domain, and to the King before quickly leaving again. Standing next to King Zora, was Princess Ruto.

"You four have made me very joyous. Without your help, I fear the possibilities. You especially." He looked right at Blue.

"Huh? me?" Blue pointed to himself.

"Yes. My daughter told me of how you courageously risked your life to save her, and for that, I'd like to repay you." King Zora said, making Blue smirk at the other heroes. "Close your eyes a moment." Blue, along with the others, did as he said. "For saving my precious daughter, I give you her hand in marriage!" The heroes all opened their eyes as their jaws dropped.

"W-what?!" Blue exclaimed, his voice going a pitch higher than normal. Just then did he notice Ruto was holding onto his arm, a blush across her face.

"Don't worry, we don't have to get married right now, but when we're adults we can rule the Zora's Domain side by side!" She giggled. "So what do you think?" Before anyone could notice, Blue had already bolted out of there.

"Um, I'm sure he's just shy." Green replied. "Anyways, we should be on our way now."

"Wait! Don't you want your prizes?" King Zora asked.

"We get something too?" Red put a finger to his chin.

"Well of course! You three also helped the Princess." he said just as a Zora handed each of them a bag. "It's nothing much, just fifty rupees each."

"Thank you, your majesty." Vio replied.

"Farewell for now heroes, and safe travels!"

"Bye!" Red waved as he followed Green and Vio on their way to find Blue.


	10. Unexpected Dragonsitting

_"Mommy, look!" a child, no more than three years old, grinned as she held out a flower to her mother. The scene was blurry, and the woman's face unrecognizable._

_"Oh wow!" the woman smiled and took the flower, "It's pretty!" The comment made the child smile even more. "Now let's go home and when Daddy gets back you can show him, too."_

_The scene changed, to a small house where the child watched as her mother prepared supper. Just then, a man walked in. His red eyes, which were the only thing not blurred, watched for his little girl to come around the corner. She did, and jumped straight into his arms. "Look, Daddy!" she showed him the flower._

_"Where did you find that?" He asked._

_"In the ground." She replied and her father chuckled._

_Again the scene changed, this time to one more dark. The village was ablaze, and people were running in a panicked frenzy as a group of masked horsemen rode through, slaying anyone that got in their way. The mother grabbed her child and hid in their home. "Mommy? What's happening?" the child asked._

_"It's okay. We just have to wait for Daddy to get here." Her mother replied, trying hard to swallow. A moment later, her father burst through the door._

_"Daddy!" The girl got up to run to her father but stopped when he suddenly fell to the floor, his lifeless eyes staring at the two as blood seeped out from the wound in his back. The girl's own eyes went wide and as she stumbled back, one of the masked men let himself in._

_"Get behind me!" Her mother urged and grabbed her daughter's arm to pull her behind her as the man came closer._

_He examined them for a moment, looking between the woman and child before saying, "Hand over the child." The woman just stared in horror while the girl gripped tightly to her mother's clothes. Seeing as she wasn't going to comply, the intruder took a step closer. THe woman backed up for every step he took, until she was against the wall. The man then raised the bloody dagger and the scene changed again._

_The little girl watched as the man plunged the dagger into her mother's chest over and over. "Mommy!" she screamed._

_"R-run aw-way!" Her mother struggled to say through the blood that bubbled in her throat. The child did as she was told and fled, stepping on broken glass and pools of blood. She looked down and saw a trail of bloody footprints behind her, but ignored them and kept going._

_She ran past lifeless bodies and burning buildings until she tripped. When she heard footsteps coming closer, she did the only thing she could think of and hid behind a stack of crates. "Where did that girl get off to now?" She heard him say as he got closer._  
><em>A minute passed and she heard him leaving. She let out a breath and just then did the pain kick in. She dropped to the ground to examine her feet, which were bleeding from all the glass that had cut them. After pulling out a large shard she thought of her parents, not fully realizing their fates, and despite the pain stood up, to go back to them. All of a sudden, the crates flew away and the man grabbed her. "Mommy! Daddy!" The girl screeched.<em>

_"They can't help you!" They man that grabbed her spat and despite her kicking to get free he quickly made his way back to another man riding a horse. This one, unlike the others, who wore red masks, his was white. Next to the man, was a cage of children from the village. All of them were knocked unconscious. Once the man holding the girl he stopped walking he held her out by the collar of her dress for the other man to see. "What shall I do with this one, sir?"_

_"Is she one of them?" the horseman asked in a deep voice._

_"She doesn't appear to be, but she called a man who was clearly one of them 'Daddy'."_

_"Hmm… Take her as well. She may have their blood flowing through her veins."_

_"Yes, sir." The man holding the girl walked over to the cage and dropped her as another man went to speak with the white masked one._

_"We're almost finished collecting them, sir. What shall we do with the place when we're done?" he asked as the one who'd been holding the girl unsheathed his weapon._

_"...Burn it. Burn it all." That was the last thing the girl heard when she felt a huge force slam into her head, and the world around her went dark._

* * *

><p>Kira awoke screaming as tears streamed down her face. She sat there for a moment as she tried to catch her breath then looked around. Slowly she got up and walked to the balcony. Seeing as it was still early in the night, she whistled for Yasha. Once he arrived she hopped on and took off into the night.<p>

Later, as Nova woke up, she didn't see her master anywhere. The little dragon pawed at the door and cried out, hoping for someone to let her out. Soon a knock came from the other side of the door before it opened to reveal a woman. She was tall, and wore a white outfit with green designs that stood out from her slightly tanned skin. "Kira, Zole wants you to come to the…" The woman trailed off and scanned the room with her amber eyes when she noticed the room was empty. Seeing as the girl was not there at the moment, she sighed and and she shut the door. Unknown to the woman, Nova had snuck out under her feet and was heading down the staircase in search of Kira.

Meanwhile, Shadow Link had just arrived back after spying on the heroes. He was exhausted and ready to get some rest. Just then, the same woman who was searching for Kira stopped him. "Shadow Link." She called. He stopped and glared.

"What."

"Zole requests your presence to the meeting room in three hours." She replied.

"Fine."

"Oh, and have you seen Kira? He wanted her to come too, but she's not in her room."

"Why would _I_ know where she is? As long as she's not bothering me, I couldn't care less." And with that he slammed the door. The woman ignored his attitude as always and went to inform the other members of the fortress of the meeting.

A few moments passed and Shadow was about to fall asleep, when he felt something lick his face. "What the hell?!" He jumped up and saw Nova sitting on his bed happily. "Damn it, Kira." He mumbled. "Shoo." He tried shooing her away. Nova only whimpered, and continued to stare at him. He stared back for a moment then rolled his eyes. "Go away." He said and laid down again, pulling the blankets so Nova fell off the bed. The little dragon determinedly climbed back up, and nudged Shadow's arm. Shadow ignored her, so she kept it up until he finally had enough. "Fine, I'm awake!" he exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air. Nova, happy with her accomplishment, danced around until she tripped then looked up. "Now what do you want?" Shadow asked and Nova jumped down and over to the door. Shadow opened it, and waited for her to leave. Instead, Nova nudged Shadow's leg. "Alright, alright, I'm coming." Shadow sighed in irritation. "If this is one of Kira's pranks, though..." He trailed off and followed the small dragon as she scurried through the halls. Every so often Nova stopped and looked back to see Shadow was still following, then continued on her way.

Pretty soon, she had led him into a part of the castle-like structure he'd never been in before. "Just where are you leading me?!" Shadow demanded, knowing full well Nova couldn't reply. Instead the dragon turned a corner to a very tall spiraling staircase. "I am _not_ climbing these steps!" he said and turned around to go back. But before he could take another step Nova had shot a small ball of fire at his feet, almost causing him to trip. He glared down and was about to say something, when Nova hopped back over to the steps and looked back to Shadow happily. Sighing, Shadow gave in and began the long climb up the staircase. There were a few dimly lit torches that seemed close to going out, some of which actually had.

Halfway through their climb Nova had opted on riding on Shadow's shoulder. "Kira better be up here so I can get rid of you." Shadow muttered as the end of the stairs came into sight. The staircase had led into a short hall where it turned to the left, and only a single door. Nova jumped off of Shadow and raced to the door. Shadow followed her over and she started clawing at it. He stared at her curiously for a second before turning the handle and letting the dragon in. He took a look inside, and saw that it was a bedroom. As he walked in he took a look around. The walls were made of stone, and the carpet a velvet dark grey. On one side was a large bed with blankets that had been ripped off the bed halfway. There was a balcony slightly obscured by some dark blue draperies that seemed to have been torn greatly. On the other side of the room were a couple of shelves filled with random things like seashells, some sort of small jewels formed into shapes and a few books. One of the books, Shadow noticed, had something sticking out from one of the pages at the bottom of it. He swiped it off the shelf and peered inside. The book was filled with drawings. The first one, at the front of it, was of three people. It looked to be a family, with a mother, father and young child. The child looked normal, but the parents' faces were smeared, as though the artist was unhappy with the way they looked, or just couldn't figure how to draw them. The only thing that was recognizable of the taller two, were the red dots where the man's eyes should have been.  
>Turning the page Shadow found an even more disturbing drawing. A group of children sat in a cell-like room. The children had purple and red smeared over them, and the same child from the last picture was crying in this one along with the others. Skimming through the pages a bit he finally stopped on one with a less dark theme. A young man with blonde hair and the same child, who was a little older than the last picture, held a flower and grinned happily as the two stood in a field. This one wasn't smeared what so ever, and Shadow then realized the child was Kira, and the man Zole.<p>

Shadow was going to look some more when the wind lightly pushed the drapes. Shadow went out to the balcony to see the sea of lava that paralleled Hyrule's seas on the horizon, and far below was a patch of wildflowers. Without warning Nova let out a loud cry then stared into the distance as if waiting for a reply. She called again with the same results. "So she left you here alone." Shadow stated in realization then turned to the door. "Well since you're back in her room I'll be leaving." He'd only made it to the door, when Nova startled him by jumping on his shoulder. "What the...?! Will you get off?!" He took her over to the bed and dumped her. "Now stay here and wait for Kira." Within a second she had jumped back to his shoulder. "Off!" he commanded, losing his patients. Nova hopped down and whimpered while looking up to Shadow with big eyes. "That won't work!" he folded his arms.

"Kira, you better get back soon!" Shadow grumbled as he advanced down the hall, Nova riding happily on his shoulder.

Later when it was time for the meeting Shadow had no choice but to attend with Nova. Zole glanced over to see Nova with Shadow, then sighed before beginning. "As you all know, There's been a bit of a rebellion going on. Some of the people think they have a chance to stop us." he chuckled at the thought, "But we know they're nothing but a nuisance to us, right?"

"Yeah!" Everyone cheered.

"Well, we're wrong." Zole continued as the other voices died down, "We mustn't ignore this threat, however minor. Shadow recently had a few monsters check them out, but they never made it back. Alana," he turned to the woman from earlier, "I want you to go and infiltrate their group and gather any information that could be of use to us."

"Yes, Sir." she nodded.

"Good. Now that that's settled, we can move on." Zole replied then continued on about other things and giving orders.

After the meeting was over and everyone else had left, Shadow stayed to ask Zole a question. "Sir, have you seen Kira?"

"No, why?" He replied.

"Because I need to make her take her dragon back." he held the little dragon out, "It's been bugging me since I got back."

Zole took a moment to think. "...She may have left to search again..." he said as he stared off into nothing. Before Shadow could ask what he meant, Zole continued. "She'll be back in a few days."

"Great. That means I'm stuck with you." Shadow rolled his eyes while looking at Nova. Nova only stared back, her little tongue sticking out as she tilted her head.

Seeing as how he was now stuck with the little dragon, Shadow gave up all thoughts of sleep, and instead went to check on a group of Hinox he'd left to terrorize a village at the foothills of a mountain, just on the outskirts of Hyrule. Once he got to the mountain he'd left them, he saw that half of them were gone, and the few still left were lounged about, some munching on rocks, and some even napping. Disgusted by the sight Shadow blasted them with a ball of dark energy. "What is the meaning of this?!" He yelled, "I told you to cause chaos for that village down there, so why does it still look _peaceful_?!" he pointed to the quiet village below. The Hinoxes all started talking at the same time, scrambling to think of what to say.

"Uhn, we did! we go but people no there! It empty!" One finally explained, shakily.

"What? Empty?" Shadow looked again. "Stay here until I get back." he ordered before warping somewhere. As soon as he was gone the Hinoxes went right back to what they were doing.

Down at the foothills, Shadow could see what they meant. The village was deathly quiet, the only sound coming from a few shutters as the wind rattled them around. Shadow looked around, trying to see if he could find at least _some_ signs of life. But there was nothing. Nova had jumped down to go take a look around as Shadow came to a stop. "I was sure there were people here before." he mumbled to himself as Nova climbed into a window of one of the houses. Nova looked around the empty house and spotted a children's ball, which she excitedly jumped on top of and began rolling around, making little clicking sounds of approval. as she played around with the ball it rolled away into a dark corner. Nova followed it but soon stepped in something wet and sticky. Ignoring the liquid Nova went right for the ball. But just as she was going to pounce it, something shot up from the floorboards letting out an ungodly ear shattering shriek. Nova froze in place, petrified. The thing stepped closer into a light shining in from a hole in the roof to reveal a decayed face with a body covered in moldy wrappings that even covered its weapon. It was a ReDead Knight. It lifted its sword slowly and brought it crashing down, missing the tiny dragon by mere inches. Nova finally snapped out of it and ran away, jumping back out the window. She tried going back to Shadow, but he was nowhere to be seen. Just then the ReDead smashed through the wall, causing the whole house to crumble. THe undead creature advanced towards Nova, who shot a blue flame at it. Ice covered the ReDead for a few moments before it broke free and continued after her. Nova ran off again down a path through the village as fast as her little legs could take her, her heart pounding as she went. Nova soon came to a dead tree that's root was sticking up enough for Nova to hide in the ditch under the tree.

Meanwhile, Shadow had found what remained of one of the Hinoxes. Its face and part of its torso had been eated off, and its eyes pulled out of their sockets, one of which had a bite out of it. Shadow noticed the trail of dried blood that came from the Hinox. He followed it to the other side of the village thinking he'd get an answer to what had happened to the Hinox. The trail led to a well that, when he peered inside, was filled with a dark red, almost black liquid. An overwhelming metallic scent wafted from the well, causing Shadow to become slightly nauseated. Shadow looked up from the well to see if the blood led anywhere else when out of no where a boney hand reached out and just brushed his hand as Shadow had already warped a good distance away. He stared at the well for a moment, wondering if he'd just imagined the skeletal fingers. Before he was able to verify his thoughts a familiar cry came from somewhere else in the small village, followed by an ear piercing shriek and something heavy falling, causing the ground to shake. Immediately he rushed to see what had happened.

When he arrived he saw what had caused the ground to shake. It was a large dead tree that had been smashed into and up-rooted. Next to the pitiful tree was a group of ReDeads, all fighting over something small as the tallest ReDead lifted it above its head. The ReDead propped its neck back in an awkward position before dislocation its jaw to make its mouth wide enough for the thing it held to go down easily. One of the ReDeads moved so Shadow could see what the other was about to eat and saw Nova, who seemed to have passed out.

Shadow quickly cut the ReDead with his sword and snatched Nova from it. One of the others then shrieked before grabbing onto Shadow, sinking its razor-like teeth into his shoulder. Shadow sucked in a sharp breath before facing his hand towards the decaying monster and sending a blast of dark energy into its face causing it to be blown off. The thing let go, and Shadow wasted no time in slashing it. After a few more blows the ReDead fell to the ground and the others seemed to all but forget Shadow as they went to kneel by the fallen ReDead. Shadow took the chance to get out of there before they could resume their attack. Seeing no reason to go back to the Hinoxes on the mountain, he warped back to the Fortress.

As soon as he got back Nova had woken up as Shadow went to clean his cuts. Afterwards he was walking down a long hall when a man in a pale colored cloak that stopped him. "Shadow Link." He called , looking up from his hood which covered most of his face and dirty blonde hair. "Zole is looking for you."

"Fine." Shadow replied before continuing on his way.

As soon as he reached the doors to the room Zole was in he walked in. "You wished to see me?" Shadow asked. Zole was about to speak when his eyes widened at the cuts on the small dragon that he carried.

"What happened?" Zole asked instead.

"Huh? Oh, she got attacked by ReDeads. She's fine, I think. So what'd you want me for again?"

Zole thought about asking what he'd meant, but decided to let it go. "I was going to ask if you've seen Kira yet, but I suppose not since Nova's still with you." He sighed.

"Where exactly did she go all day anyway? And why didn't she take her dragon with her?"

Zole thought for a moment of how to answer. "Kira... tends to run off after having nightmares. She's done it since I found her. Although I know she'll be back, I can't help but to worry."

"How can someone like _her_ get nightmares? I mean, she's always so... Cheerful." Shadow tilted his head the side.

"Whatever you do, do not mention it to her!" Zole warned quickly, making Shadow flinch at the urgency in his voice. "...You may leave now."

Shadow said nothing as he left, feeling confused. "Whatever. Like I care." he shrugged as he made his way down the hall. He passed a few Lizfos and a member of the group of thieves, all of which he ignored. Shadow was on his way to his room so he could finally get some well needed sleep, regardless if he had to bring the tiny dragon or not.

A couple of days went by and Kira was still gone. Everyone seemed more relaxed since they didn't have to worry about Kira and her quick temper, and Shadow was even able to get things done. At times he wondered when, and if, Kira would return, or where it was she even went, but didn't really care enough to ask anyone.

Pretty soon he was sent to spy on the Links, to find out their location. It didn't take long for him to find them, as he simply listened and followed the sound of bickering.  
>He found them resting near a river, just outside some woods. "Shut it, Red!" he heard Blue yell as he watched from atop a tree. Nova, who had followed him, hopped down from his shoulder and into his lap and purred.<p>

"Get off!" Shadow whispered so the heroes wouldn't hear as he pushed the little dragon off of him, almost causing her to fall out of the tree. Giving a small whimper, Nova climbed to a branch a little higher up and curled up to take a nap there instead.

"What? It's true! I could even be the best man!" Red clasped his hands together, a dreamy look on his face. Blue suddenly slammed his hammer down onto the Red Link's head, causing him to cry.

"Knock it off, Blue." Green, who was soaking his feet in the water, warned.

"Then tell Red to shut his trap!" Blue snapped back.

"Why? He's only trying to help you prepare for when you marry Princess Ruto." Vio smirked.

"I am not marrying her!" Blue screamed at the top of his lungs. A few seconds went by before anyone spoke again.

"So anyway, I wonder where the wedding should be?" Red questioned. Blue slapped his forehead and stomped off. A few minutes of listening to them argue later, Shadow had enough, and decided to warp back to the fortress.

Later as it got dark, Blue had fallen asleep under the tree Shadow was in earlier, Vio was reading, and Red and Green were talking. Suddenly a small greyish blur fell from the treetops and hit Blue in the head, waking him up. He stared at the small dragon in his lap for a second before she blew fire at him. Blue yelled, scaring the poor thing. Red, seeing the dragon called to it.

"Awe, come here." he smiled and kneeled down. Nova quickly jumped to him.

"The hell is that thing?!" Blue jumped to his feet.

"It looks like a baby dragon." Vio said as he walked over to where Red was cuddling it.

"Can I keep him? Huh?" Red pleaded.

"No, 'cause I'm gonna kill it!" Blue said, unsheathing his sword.

"Wait a minute, doesn't it look familiar?" Green asked.

"Yeah, didn't Kira have a baby dragon just like this one?" Red asked.

"Then that means we're not alone." Blue stated as he got into a defensive stance, expecting to be ambushed.

A couple minutes went by and nothing happened. "I don't think its the same one. Knowing Kira, she would have already attacked us by now. That, and judging by the way she seems to treat _her_ dragon, I don't think she'd let it just wonder around Hyrule." Vio stated.

"You're right." Green agreed.

"So can I keep him? _Please_?" Red begged.

"Red, what happened last week when you decided to keep a pet grasshopper?" Blue asked.

"Um..." Red trailed off.

"Exactly." Blue folded his arms. Red then stared at Green, giving him puppy dog eyes.

"Green?"

Green sighed, giving in. "Alright. But you have to take care of it."

Red gasped, "Really? Oh, thank you, Green!" he exclaimed and hugged Nova. "I promise I'll take the very best care of Gary!"

The other three blinked. "Gary?" Green repeated.

"Uh-huh. That's his name!" Red smiled.

* * *

><p>A few days later Kira had returned. Shadow, of course, was trying to avoid her at all costs. He knew she'd try to kill him as soon as she found out about Nova. Not that he thought she could actually do it, let alone even harm him much. He just didn't feel like having her flip out on him.<p>

Shadow was currently on his way to Zole's throne room, when he noticed the door slightly ajar. He peered inside to see a cloaked figure standing in front of Zole. "Where's Nova? I can't find her." Shadow recognized the voice as Kira's, and was about to leave when Zole brought attention to him.

"Last time I saw, she was with Shadow Link." he motioned to Shadow, and Kira turned to face him. Her hood fell back to reveal that she had dark circles under her eyes, looking as though she hadn't slept the entire time she was gone.

She stared at him expectantly. "Where's Nova?" she tilted her head.

"How the hell should _I_ know? It's not my responsibility to watch _your_ pet." He spat before walking out of the room.


	11. The Fire Temple - Part One

**A/N Hey everyone. Sorry this is so late, but I had to wait to get a new laptop to write anything (As I said, my original one stopped working.) So again, sorry for making you all wait so long, but now that I have a computer again, it shouldn't take so long for me to update! :)**

* * *

><p>"Why the hell didn't we just go to the Fire Temple the last time we were here?!" Blue yelled at Vio as they walked through Kakariko Village.<p>

Vio rolled his eyes at the other Link as he replied, "Because last time we were here, the way to Death Mountain was blocked. Apparently there was a rock slide or something that blocked the path."

"And you didn't say anything before, why?" Blue replied, crossing his arms.

"I didn't see a point. Obviously we weren't getting through at the time. I assume that by now it's been fixed." Vio stated as he, Blue and Green all walked along. Red, however, was falling behind once again.

"Red, hurry up!" Blue snapped when he and the other two noticed Red pausing. Something had caught the red-clad Link's eyes.

"I'm coming!" Red replied before practically skipping over to a little girl pushing a baby doll stroller. "Um, excuse me?" he asked, his hands clasped behind his back as he traced his boot in the dirt.

The girl looked up towards him. "What is it mister?" She asked.

"I'll give you twenty rupees for that." He smiled and pointed at the stroller.

"Mm... Make it fifty."

"Fifty?!" Red exclaimed then turned to Nova in his arms, who was looking up at him cutely. "...Aww, okay. Anything for Gary." Red smiled. "I'm sure Blue won't mind me taking a few of his rupees! After all, it's for a good cause!"  
>After giving the girl the money she handed over the stroller then skipped away humming. Red smiled happily as he put Nova in the stroller. "There. Don't you look adorable!" He cooed as he finished putting on a bonnet over Nova's head.<p>

Blue pointed a finger to his mouth and pretended to gag. "Can we go now?"

"Mh-hm." Red nodded and pushed the stroller along.

After a while they were walking the trail to Death Mountain, when they heard a cry for help. It sounded muffled, as though whoever it was was stuck underneath something.

"Hello?" Red called back.

"Help!" The voice sounded louder.

"Where are you?" Green asked, cupping his hands to his face to make his voice louder.

"Under here!" The voice called again, and the heroes realized it came from under a huge boulder.

"Hang on! We'll get you out!" Green said as the four of them began pushing the boulder. Slowly it started to budge, until they managed to get it to roll down the mountain. /underneath was a small hole in the ground, and a rock. "Huh? I could have sworn..." Green scratched his head, confused. Suddenly the rock sat up, revealing to be a goron.

"Thanks so much! I thought I was a goner for sure!" The goron said as he climbed out.

"How did you end up like that?" Vio asked.

"I was out searching for food when out of nowhere these gigantic boulders just started falling everywhere. Lucky for me I found a ditch to hide in." The goron replied.

"I wouldn't consider getting trapped like that 'lucky'." Blue remarked under his breath.

"I should be getting back now. Everyone's probably worri-" the goron stumbled when he took a couple of steps.

"Here. Let us help you." Green offered.

"No it's fine I don't-" he stumbled again. "On second thought, sure. Why not."

They then helped the goron up the trail, eventually ending up in Goron City. As Soon as they entered a few gorons rushed over to their buddy to see if he was okay, and behind them was another goron that just looking at you knew he was in charge. "Where have you been, brother?" the leader asked, his voice deep and ruff.

"Searching... for food."the one they'd helped replied. "But I became trapped under a boulder. These four saved me." he motioned to the Links. The leader turned to face them.

"Thank you for saving him. I am Darunia, leader of the gorons. If there's anything we can do in return, let me know."

"Well actually, sir, we need to get into the Fire Temple." Green replied.

"No. Unacceptable!" came the suddenly harsh reply, causing the heroes to flinch. Darunia quickly continued. "You see, due to the Dodongos that have taken residence in the Dodongo Cavern, we are unable to get inside to our food supply. On top of that, a monster from the Fire Temple has been taking gorons as of late..." Darunia explained. "So we can't afford outsiders getting in the way right now.

"Well, since we're already on our way to the Fire Temple, why don't we just go and defeat the monster for you?" Green suggested.

"No. That is a goron matter and much to dangerous for the likes of you." Darunia dismissed Green's attempt at helping before hearing a young goron crying.

"So hungry!" the child whined to his mother. Darunia looked back from the goron child and hesitated for a second.

"But... if you four want into the Temple so bad, then go defeat the dodongos in Dodongo Cavern for us. If you can do that, then I'll reconsider."

"Deal." Green shook the goron leader's large hand. Darunia then had a goron lead them to the cavern, where he wished them luck before returning to Goron City.

As they entered the first room they had to use a bombflower on the opposite wall, which revealed a large circular room. There was no floor, only lava, and an island in the middle and ledges on both sides with a few corridors. three pillars went up and down in the lava, seeming to be the only way to get anywhere. On the middle island and both ledges, were beemos that watched carefully, their iron heads spinning slowly as not to miss a thing. As the Links walked a few paces forward, Blue looked up and noticed something. "What is that?" he pointed to the wall opposite of them where a very big dodongo's head laid.

"It's a dodongo. Well, the head of one, at least." Vio replied.

"Are you telling me they're that freaking huge?!" Blue exclaimed, still pointing at it.

"Not always. Why, are you scared?" Vio smirked.

"No, I'm not!" Blue huffed as they jumped to one of the pillars. They waited for it to go back up, then ducked and ran to avoid the beemos' beam and over to another side. After using another bomb flower on an oddly formed wall, they found a chest containing a map, which Vio took. Seeing as the only way on that side was blocked, they tried the other side, again running pass the beemos. Another beemos almost shot them with its beam, but Vio threw a bomb flower at it, blowing it up along with a wall. As the entered the new path they soon came to a long room. As they walked small dodongo's emerged from the ground and began chasing them. Red was being targeted by three, which nipped at him and jumped in the air to attack. Red, trying to back away from them, had tripped. Just as the small dodongo's were about to attack, Nova blasted them with a fireball and they exploded.

"Phew! Thank's, Gary!" Red smiled and patted the dragon's head, to which she responded with a purr.  
>After defeating the rest, they made it to the other side where there was a barred door atop a ledge. There were two armos statues, and a floor switch between them. After moving one of the statues onto the switch, the bars lifted and they continued.<p>

The next room was made up of five platforms surrounding a pillar in the center that reached the top of the room where dark smoke clouds swirled. Lava poured from above one side, filling the floor with lava. As soon as they had entered, the door they came through, and another on the other side, were blocked by bars and two Lizfos attacked. Green and Red Fought against one, While Vio and Blue fought the other.

After defeating both, the bars lifted, and the Links went through the new door. After walking through a small corridor they came to a dark room with four unlit torches, which Green found by walking into one, making Blue snicker. "Well we know there's torches, but how do we light them?" Green folded his arms, turning to the others.

Red tilted his head as he looked at the torches. "Hey I know! Gary, could you light that?" he smiled at the small dragon. Nova shot a ball of fire at the torch, giving the dark room some light. Suddenly there was a large dodongo looking straight at them. They all got out of the way just as it breathed fire.

"Its tail is its weakness." Vio informed the others. They nodded in understanding, and soon had defeated it. As they made their way through the room, they found other torches to light and more dodongos to fight before coming to a door. When they went through it they came to a ledge in the room with the dodongo's head, and a switch in front of them. After stepping on the switch, a barred door on the other side lifted, and they hopped down to make their way over to it. In this room was what looked like large steps made 8gyjmut6 from stone, with bomb flowers surrounding it. Looking up, they saw a pathway above.

"So how do we get up there?" Blue voiced their thoughts.

"Perhaps there's a ladder or something?" Vio replied as Red went to sit between the bomb flowers.

"You guys go ahead and look. My feet hurt, so I'll just sit here." Red gave a small wave. Suddenly there was a hissing sound, and looking down, he saw that he'd knocked over one of the bomb flowers. "Uh-oh..."

He jumped out of the way just as the bomb went off, causing a chain reaction around the steps. "Good going, Red!" Blue smacked him. As soon as the bombs had all exploded, the ground began to rumble and the steps sunk, stopping just low enough for the heroes to climb them.

"I think Blue owes Red an apology." Vio said as they reached the top. Blue only grumbled incoherently as they went through another door. In this room were four Armos statues around a pillar with a switch atop it. Again the doors were blocked, so they made their way to the pillar, in attempt to find a way to get to the switch. They found a ladder behind one of the armos, and moved it so Green could hit the switch. When he jumped down, the armos he landed near began to move. It hopped towards him, almost squishing him if he hadn't rolled out of the way. The others threw bombs at it, and soon it began spinning and hopping around until finally exploding.

As they entered the next room, they found themselves in the main room again, only very high up. They crossed the bridge to the other side, and through the passage on the other side to a room full of blade traps. After navigating around them, they found a stone block which they used to climb above and through another passage to another room. In front of them was a platform with a fire atop it, and across on the wall was an eye switch. Vio shot it with an arrow, and it closed, causing the flame to go out. They then hopped across to the other side, just in time for the fire to reignite. As they went through a corridor they had to fight a few baby dodongos before reaching the next door. As soon as they walked in the door, it became blocked by iron bars as two Lizfos attacked. The platforms they stood on were so small, that on multiple occasions the Links almost fell off. Soon they had defeated the two Lizfos, and entered the next room where Vio had to shoot two more eye switches so they could proceed. After jumping over a ledge, they continued until reaching the main room where they saw a switch and a stone block with words engraved in it. Red stepped on the switch, causing a platform to rise from below as Green read the stone. "Giant dead Dodongo. When it sees red, a new way to go will be open." he read aloud.

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?!" Blue folded his arms.

"I think it means that thing." Green pointed to the big dodongo head. He then led the way over a bridge above the Dodongo head.

"Maybe we have to make it angry?" Red suggested.

"Red, stop being stupid! Its dead!" Blue snapped.

"Don't yell at Red like that! He was only making a suggestion!" Green replied.

"No, he was being stupid!" Blue retorted.

"Was not!" Red frowned.

"Shut up, Red!" Blue glared at Red and held his hammer threateningly at the red Link. Seeing this, Nova shot a fireball at Blue, hitting him directly in the face. Red giggled as Blue coughed.

"That's it!" Vio, who was being quiet the entire time, suddenly exclaimed, snapping his fingers as well.

"What's it?" Green asked as he and the others turned to Vio.

"Fire! We need to light the eyes with fire!" he explained. "Red, have Gary shoot a fireball at both the Dodongo's eyes."

"But won't that hurt it?" Red gave a look of innocence as he put a finger to his lips.

"Red, what did I just tell you about being stupid?" Blue gave him a warning look.

"It's fine, Red." Green sighed.

"Okay." Red replied then looked to the small dragon on his shoulder. "Gary, can you aim your fire at those eyes?" Red asked. The dragon complied, and soon both eyes were glowing red. Suddenly the Dodongo's jaw opened up to reveal a door inside. After using the platform to ride to the bottom, the Links went in the Dodongo's mouth and through the door.

The next room was small and square, with a few fire keese and a deep hole in the floor, with a switch at the bottom. Another door was on one side, only, it was blocked by bars. After defeating the fire keese, they climbed up a ledge that led to a corridor with a room at the end. After fighting off the fire keese, they made it to the other side where there was another corridor that led to The room with the hole in the floor. They pushed the block that was sitting at the edge of the ledge they where on, and pushed it into the hole, activating the switch. Suddenly the bars on the door lifted, allowing entrance. As they entered the small room, they saw it was empty. Walking forward a bit more though, the ground beneath them collapsed and they fell into another room.

This room was circular, with a pit of lava in the center. As the Links got back to their feet, they heard, and felt, giant footsteps pounding behind them. Turning around they came face to face with a _very_ big Dodongo, triple the size of the others they'd fought. It let loose a roar and they screamed, before running, just missing the flame it spewed at them. The Dodongo then curled into a ball and rolled around the room, the Links barely able to get out of the way. Soon it rolled into a wall and stopped, turning around to attack Green, who was right behind it. Thinking quickly, Green grabbed a bomb flower growing in a corner and flung it at the Dodongo's face as it was sucking in air. The Dodongo swallowed the explosive with a gulp, and in a matter of minutes an explosion went off in the creature's belly, stunning it. While it was down, They slashed at it with their swords until it got back up, curled into a ball and attempted to squash them once more. "Throw bombs in its mouth!" Green called to the others. As soon as it stopped and breathed in again, Vio threw a bomb into its mouth, stunning it so they could attack.  
>Pretty soon it was rolling around again, this time stopping near Red. He grabbed the bomb as the Dodongo was sucking in air, but tripping on a rock, and accidentally tossed the bomb into the lava as he fell on his face.<p>

"Red!" The others called in worry as the Dodongo breathed flames at the red hero. Seeing Red helpless at the moment, Nova leaped in front of him and spewed her own blue flames. Nova's flames caused the Dodongo's to freeze just long enough for Red to get up and out of the way, grabbing Nova as he did, leaving a block of ice between Red and the Dodongo. The dodongo then rolled into the ice, smashing it as it went. Again it stopped by Green, who threw a bomb into its mouth. As it was once again stunned, they delivered the final blow. The Dodongo let off a screech before rolling around and into the lava. The lava cooled, trapping the Dodongo's head and legs above it. A blue light then appeared next to the Dodongo, and they entered it.

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>~Meanwhile...~<em>**

"You _what_?!" Kira practically screeched, her voice echoing throughout half of the fortress. Kira had been continuously asking Shadow where Nova was, until finally he told her. She was now glaring daggers at the hero's shadow, who was leaning against a wall, completely calm.

"It's not my fault." he shrugged, "You're the one who just up and left for almost a week."

"I'm. Going. To. Kill you!" She lunged at Shadow, tackling him and sending the both of them tumbling to the floor. Shadow tried pushing her off, but she kicked him and held a ball of energy to his face. Shadow was about to fight back, when they both heard a booming voice coming from the doorway.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Zole exclaimed, causing Shadow to look at him. Kira, however, did not look up, instead she continued to glare at Shadow. The ball of energy dispersed, and Shadow looked back to her. Before he could react she bashed her skull into his, causing both teens' heads to bleed a little. She then got up, and turned to face Zole.

"Shadow started it." she said in a childish tone and pointed to Shadow, who scoffed.

"You're the one who attacked _me_!" he replied, folding his arms.

"Because you lost Nova!" Kira exclaimed, about to attack him again.

"Enough!" Zole commanded and the two flinched at his tone. "Shadow Link, you said Nova may be with the Links?" Shadow nodded. "Then Kira, you are to go find them and get Nova back. Understand?"

Kira stared hard at the floor. "Yes, master..."

The moment Zole left Shadow smirked and wiped away a little blood from his face. "Even if I _did_ know where she was, I wouldn't tell you after that." He said and warped out.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>~While <strong>_**that**_** happened...~**_

After having avoided possibly being crushed by a group goron hug, the Links were back in Goron City, in the small shop at the lowest level. "Welcome!" The Goron said as they entered. On a few shelves behind him were various goods, from arrows to red potions and other things.

"We need four goron tunics, please." Green said.

"Sure," The goron smiled and turned around to get the items, before turning back and placing them on the counter. They were different from the tunics the Links already wore, as the were maroon and covered in rocks, similar to the ones on the backs of gorons, with orange designs running through the rocks like lava. The rocks seemed to serve as a protective armor, judging by the way they were placed on the fabric. "Normally it's two hundred rupees for just one, but since you defeated the dodongos, I'll let you have them for just one hundred each."

"That's still too much!" Blue exclaimed.

"That's my best offer." The goron replied and folded his arms. Blue huffed while the other three payed for theirs before reaching into his wallet. But he felt nothing but paper. "Huh?" he held it upside down and shook it. A note fell out and Blue picked it up and read it.

_'I. O. U._  
><em>Love, Red'<em>

"What's that?" Green asked as Blue crinkled the note in his hand then turned to Red.

"Red!" Blue glared at the red-clad hero, who was backing away.

"I'll, uh, just be waiting outside!" he gave a nervous chuckle before running out of the shop.

"Let me guess, Red 'borrowed' some money from you again?" Vio asked, the slightest hint of amusement in his voice.

"If you want, I'll lend you the money." Green offered.

"No. I don't need help! What I _need_ is to kill Red!" He snapped and ran out. suddenly the sound of high pitched screaming echoed from outside, along with the sound of things being smashed with a hammer.

After leaving the shop with only three goron tunics, Vio and Green had to stop Blue from killing Red multiple times before they finally entered the closest town. Green then turned to face the others, his arms folded. "Red, since it's your fault Blue didn't have enough money, you're going to help him earn enough to get his goron tunic."

"What?!" Blue exclaimed, while Red smiled happily.

"Yay! We get to spend some quality time together, Blue!" Red stated with a big smile as he tried hugging the blue hero. Blue slapped his forehead and groaned.

"Can't Red just do it? It's his fault, after all!" Blue said while pointing to Red, who was now fixing the little bonnet on Nova's head.

"Blue, you know Red would just spend any money he made as soon as he got it." Green replied.

Blue rolled his eyes. "Fine!" he huffed, stomping over to Red. He grabbed him by his ear, making Red yelp as Blue dragged him off into the village.

First they tried a shooting gallery, Where Blue made a small amount before having to give it all back when Red somehow managed to wreck the shooting course before getting kicked out. Then they tried doing some work for a carpenter that had decided to slack off instead, but even then, they didn't make much.

After almost half the day had passed they decided to take a small rest by some construction site.  
>Suddenly a woman with short red hair caught Red's attention. She wore a worried expression, and was passing back and forth in front of a little fenced in area. "Oh, what do I do?" she stared at the fenced in area and put a hand to her mouth as she shook her head.<p>

"Is something wrong, miss?" Red asked as he approached, followed by Blue.

The woman was so deep in thought that she almost jumped when she heard Red's voice. "Huh? Oh, it's my cuccos! They've gotten lose!" She exclaimed.

"Then why don't you go find them instead of pacing around helplessly?" Blue folded his arms with a flat expression.

"I would, but I'm allergic." The woman's shoulder's slumped forward and she sighed. "Would you two boys help me get them back? Oh, please say yes!"

"No wa-" Blue started but was cut off by Red.

"Of course we'll help!" The red Link grinned ear to ear.

"Oh, thank you so much!" the woman smiled back. "There're seven of them. Please hurry."

"Okay!" Red nodded before grabbing Blue and dragging him away. "Now where would I be if I were a Cucco? Hm..." Red looked around, putting his hands to his eyes and making the shape of binoculars as he turned in a circle, stopping when he spotted Blue glaring at him.

"Red, just how stupid are you? We're supposed to be earning back the money you spent, and instead you're going around offering help to everyone!" Blue exclaimed.

"Oh, look! I think I see a cucoo over there!" Red pointed and ran off, not even bothering to pay attention to Blue. Blue stared after him in disbelief for a moment before throwing his hands in the air and following.

After bringing the Cucco back to the woman, she thanked them, then went on to remind them they still had six more to find, to which Red reassured her they'd find them all, while Blue just huffed and rolled his eyes.  
>They found another by the entrance of the village, pecking at a worm by the gate. After bringing it to the woman she repeated what she'd said before, only saying now there were five Cuccos left. The fourth Cucco they found wondering around the path that led to Death Mountain, and As Red carried it back, Blue continued complaining. "I mean, what does she think, I'm stupid or something? I know how to count Cuccos!" Blue grumbled. "I swear if we bring this one and she says that a fifth time..."<p>

"But, uh, Blue," Red looked at the Cucco in his arms then to Blue, confused. "We've only brought three Cuccos to her so far, so wouldn't this be the _fourth_ time?"

Blue stared blankly for a minute. "Whatever!" he snapped before walking off, leaving Red to return the fourth Cucco by himself.

After returning the bird, Red went looking for Blue, finding him rather quickly, much to Blue's dismay. "There you are, Blue. Come on!" Red smiled as he grabbed onto his blue counterpart's arm and started pulling, "We need to keep looking!"

Blue jerked his arm away, looking at Red in disgust. "Touch me again and I'll make you see stars!"

"Silly Blue, it's the middle of the day! Stars don't come out until nighttime." Red smiled as he continued to push the stroller along, not quite understanding Blue's threat.

"Why me?" Blue slapped his forehead.

Later they had found three more cuccos, one of which was up a hill by the windmill that overlooked the rest of the village, another behind a gate and the other one beside a seemingly abandoned building. Again the woman had repeated herself as they presented her the birds, saying now only one was left to find.

As they looked for the remaining cucco, Red was happily pushing the little dragon in the stroller, cooing to her and straightening her bonnet. He was so concerned with getting it looking just right, that he ran right into Blue with the stroller, making him fall face first.

As Blue pushed himself off the ground he turned to spit out some dirt before glaring at Red. "That's it!" he pulled out his hammer and swung, just missing the other Link's head. Red bolted off, still pushing the stroller as Blue chased him.

After a while though, Red decided to ditch the stroller, and instead carried the small dragon in his arms. Blue still was gaining on him, so he hid behind a wooden crate. "Shh." Red whispered to Nova as he crouched down. He peeked over to see if Blue was coming but there was no sign of him. Suddenly a shadow was cast over Red, and when he turned he saw Blue, hammer raised and about to strike. "Eeek!" Red ducked, and instead Blue hit the crate, smashing it and hitting what was inside.

It was a cucco, which seemed more like a demon at the moment due to the dark aura that seemed to surround it. It faced the two Links, and began to crow very loudly, more than normal. Blue and Red just stared, perplexed. "...Is it broken?" Blue asked.

"I dunno, but if it is I'm going to make sure that nice lady knows you did it!" Red exclaimed, pointing a finger at Blue. Just then, they heard a bunch of wings flapping, all getting closer. Looking around they saw cuccos all coming at them. Red kneeled down and put out his hand. "Aww, look Blue! They like me!" but his thoughts soon changed when one bit him as others pecked and scratched. Red jumped up and ran, yelling,"They're eeeeevil!" with Blue following, along with the hoard of killer cuccos.

Meanwhile Vio and Green were resting against a tree, Vio reading his book while Green began to drift off, when suddenly they saw Blue and Red zip by, followed by a blur of white feathers. "What do you think that was about?" Vio asked uninterested as he went back to his book.

"I don't even want to know. As long as they hurry up and get Blue's money." Green replied.

Later, after the cuccos that were after Red and Blue somehow disappeared, the two found another one pecking at the dirt mindlessly. Deciding it looked safe, Red went to pick it up and they made their way back to the woman. Once she saw them with the last cucco, she clasped her hands and a smile graced her features. "You did it! You found them all!" She exclaimed. "Thank you so very much!"

"It's no problem." Red returned the smile.

The woman reached into her pocket, "As a token of my appreciation, Please, take this." she held out a purple rupee, which Red took.

"Gee, thanks!" his smile grew. He said goodbye to the woman before heading off to find Vio and Green. Red was gazing at the money for only a second before Blue snatched it out of his hand. "Hey!" Red frowned.

"If you're forgetting, all that was so I could get my money for that stupid goron tunic!" Blue snapped. Red heard nothing of it though, as he was too busy rocking Nova in his arms, singing an off-key lullaby to the sleepy dragon.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>~In the meantime...~<strong>_

"Here you go." The shopkeeper smiled as he handed Kira an apple.

"Finally!" She rolled her eyes and took it. "See ya." She was about to leave when the shopkeeper spoke.

"Uh, you need to pay for that." he grabbed her arm. She tilted her head slightly to look at him.

"I already did. Me not killing you is payment enough." She continued to leave but the shopkeeper went to stand in front of her so she couldn't leave.

"Alright, that's enough games, girl. Now pay for the food." His voice matched the irritated look on his face.

"But," She replied, a malicious grin on her face. "I _like_ games." a ball of energy shot from her hand and into the poor man. His body convulsed as the energy ran through him like an electric current.  
>Kira stared down at him with a blank expression. "You're no fun anymore." She sighed and suddenly multiple balls of fire surrounded her and shot out, hitting anything and everything in the small shop. Kira then exited as the shopkeeper was left unconscious in the burning place. "I'm bored now." Kira complained as she walked down the path and away from the crackling fire. "It's just not as fun without Nova..." She took a bite of the apple.<p>

A little while later, she was flying around on Yasha. The sun had long ago set, cloaking the large Kagarok in the darkness of the night. "Ugh, Where are those losers?!" Kira exclaimed while randomly throwing stones at the ground far below. She'd looked around everywhere, but it was like they had disappeared from the world. That, or she had gotten distracted more times than she could count.  
>"How does Shadow always manage to find them? This is unfair… he should be helping me look! I swear I'm going to kill him!" Just then, something caught her eye as she flew over Death Mountain. It was the Fire Temple, and nearing its entrance, the heroes. "Ha! Found you!" She smirked and jumped off of Yasha, landing on the ground as Yasha flew off.<p>

"Did you guys hear something?" Vio asked as he looked up to where Yasha was a moment ago.

"No." Red replied.

"What did you hear?" Green asked.

Vio looked up. "I'm not sure. Almost like a large bird flapping its wings or something…"

"You're hearing things!" Blue snickered, earning a glare from Vio as they entered the Fire Temple.

"It's too hot in here!" Red complained as soon as they entered.

"Would you quit your whining? We're in a volcano! Of course it's going to be hot!" Blue snapped back.

"But what about Gary?" Red frowned.

"Red, It's a dragon. It'll be fine." Vio replied.

"Yeah, so shut up about it!" Blue snapped as they went through a narrow passageway. The passage ended in a small room with faces carved into the walls, and a hole with a ladder in the middle of the floor. One by one they climbed down before coming to another small passageway that led to a bigger room with steps directly ahead, and two Fire Keese flying overhead. As they climbed the stairs they saw three statues in front of them, and two doors on either side.

"Which way should we go?" Red asked.

"Let's try the left." Green replied and led them through the door. The room they'd went in was full of lava, with pillars spread throughout the room. Above them, in the ceiling, was a square opening with another pillar hanging down from it. There was a door on the other side that was blocked by large chains and a golden keyhole, but it was too high up to get to at the in front of the door, was Darunia.

The Goron leader swiftly turned around. "Who's there?!" he called before seeing them. "Oh, It's just you four. Look, this way leads to Volvagia. I'm going to attempt to stop it, so you four hurry and go save my people." He then turned and unlocked the chains.

"Good luck!" Red waved.

"You too." he said before going through the door. As soon as the door shut the chains re-locked themselves.

"I hope he'll be okay." Red stated after a moment.

"Who knows?" Blue shrugged as they exited the room and headed into the one on the right.

Again, they found themselves surrounded by lava, in large room with a bridge suspended over the lava going across the room. There were also platforms in the lava that floated back and forth on both sides of the bridge, and a few Fire Keese flying about. They followed a small ledge over to where they saw a door. They entered through a passageway that led to a cell with a goron, and a switch on the ground in front of the cell. Red tried stepping on it, but it didn't budge. He then began jumping up and down on it, but it still did nothing. "Move over!" Blue commanded as he pulled out his hammer and slammed it down onto the switch. The switch went down, and the cell bars lifted, setting the goron free.

The goron stepped out carefully. "A-are you freeing me?"

"Duh!" Blue rolled his eyes.

"Oh, thank you!" the goron cheered before curling into a ball and rolling away, almost squashing Green's foot in the process. They were about to leave, when Blue spotted something.

"What's this?" He questioned, walking towards a chest.

"That would be a chest." Vio replied with sarcasm. Blue shot him a quick glare before opening the chest and retrieving the key inside. Seeing nothing more to the room, they went back to the previous room. They hopped across a still platform, which shook when stepped on, before jumping to a moving one, then to a small bit of land that was very low to the lava. Suddenly a Fire Bubble emerged from the lava and straight for Red, but Blue smacked it away with his hammer before finally they came to another door. As they entered, they found it was just another small passage that led to another goron locked away. Again, Blue slammed his hammer into the switch and freed the goron before finding another chest containing a key. As they left and went back to the main room, they headed right to a locked door. After using a key to unlock it they went in. The room they were now in had lava spouting periodically from a hole in the middle of the room with two pillars on either side of it, and an iron gate that seemed scalable. The door was cut off from the other side as well, by lava that flowed through, leaving only a small sloped rock as a way across. Before even looking, the heroes stepped onto the stone, and slid down, falling over one another.

"Get off of me!" Blue yelled from the bottom of the pile.

"Are you okay, Gary?" Red asked the small dragon as he held her up to inspect. Nova gave a little chirp and Red smiled.

"So now what? I doubt we'll be able to get back the way we came, and I don't see another way out..." Green stated, looking to his comrades.

"Oh, great! Figures you'd get us stuck!" Blue snapped, and as the two of them had a glaring match, Vio looked around.

"Hey, I think I know a way out." He said.

"Really?" Red, who was the only one listening, asked.

Vio nodded. "See how the lava goes up through that hole? Well, maybe it's a way out." he then pointed to a block. "I think if we push that block onto the lava, we just might be able to use it to get out."

"That actually could work." Green replied. "Come on, guys. Let's do like Vio said." he stated before leading the way up the iron gate to the block. They pushed it, and little by little it moved, until falling onto the lava spout. The four of them then hopped on.

"We better not get killed by this idea of yours!" Blue grumbled as they went up and through the hole.

The room that they ended up in was very small, with only a locked door on the one side. They stepped off the block and head for the door, using the last key and going in. As soon as they walked in they saw a goron curled up behind a cell in front of them. Seeing no way to free the goron at the moment, the Link explored the room a bit before climbing a ledge. "Awe! Its so cute!" Red exclaimed as soon as he saw a Torch Slug. Blue on the other hand, had other plans for it. With one hit of his sword the flame on it's back went out, and it ran away. "Blue!" Red yelled at his teammate as he went to see the poor creature. "Are you alright, little guy?" he cooed. As soon as he was about to reach out for it, the flame on it's back lit up again, and it turned and tackled Red. "Eek! Get it off! Get it off!" he exclaimed as the thing latched onto his face. Red ran around waving his arms frantically, and even ran into a few walls before Green helped him out.

"Hold still, Red!" Green commanded as he attempted to help. As Green pulled the thing off of Red you could see his face was covered in slime.

"Serves you right for getting in my way!" Blue snickered.

After killing a couple more Torch Slugs and jumping across a ledge with a crystal switch, which they hit but seemed to do nothing, they pushed a block over in front of an iron gate covering the one wall. After climbing up to another ledge, they came to a iron gate encircled in flames. After thinking for a moment Vio went over to the edge of the ledge so he could see the switch. He aimed an arrow, and as soon as it hit the switch, the flames went down. The four heroes climbed quickly, making it to the top just in time before the fire started again, and went through a door.

As soon as they entered they had to jump out of the way of a boulder that rolled through. They had to navigate very carefully, as the whole room seemed like a maze with boulders rolling around everywhere. They managed to free a few more Gorons before finding a locked door. They used the key to get in, and found the other side to be just a narrow path split into a Y shape, with one locked door in front of them, and off to the side was another door with bars in front of it. On the one wall was an eye switch. "Be careful, guys." Green warned as they slowly made their way onto the narrow path. "Vio, can you hit that switch?"

"I should be able to." he replied while aiming his bow. But Nova had other plans.  
>As Vio was readying an arrow, Nova reached out to it and managed to knock it out of place just before Vio could shoot it. Vio looked to Red annoyed. "Red, could you please keep Gary under control."<p>

"But he just wants to play with your arrow." Red said with a cute look. Vio sighed and moved away before trying again.

"Yeah, or else!" Blue threatened, holding his hammer over his head while eyeing the small dragon.

"Blue, stop! You're scaring him!" Red cried and held Nova closer.

"Will you two knock it off?" Green said as Vio shot the arrow. It hit the eye, making it close and the iron bars lift.

"Tell Red! He's the one causing problems with that stupid pet of his!" Blue exclaimed.

"He's not stupid!" Red fought back.

"You're right. You are!" Blue yelled.

"Blue, knock it off!" Green glared at the blue Link. Just then, Nova shot a ball of fire at Blue, knocking him off balance. He then bumped into Vio, causing Vio to trip, and fall of the edge and down to the pit below.

"Vio!" his comrades calling after him was the last thing he heard.


End file.
